La première Rose d'Aldéran
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Peut-être vous êtes vous dit en voyant le titre : Aldéran ? Comme le premier rouquin balafré inventé par Iloveharlock ? Eh bien oui, c'est bien le même Aldéran. Pour plus de détails, cliquez ici :D
1. Préface

Disclaimers : Albator, Tori-san et l'Arcadia appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto-sama. Karine, Mina, Alicia, Jo et Johnny sont à moi en plus de quelques personnages annexes (policiers ou médecins). Tout le reste est à Iloveharlock.

Chronologie : à placer entre le prologue et le chapitre 1 de « La marque d'Aldéran » de Iloveharlock.

Quelques petites explications s'imposent…

Quand j'ai lu les histoires d'Aldéran, j'ai adoré ce personnage au caractère affirmé et tellement humain. Aldéran est un écorché vif, pétri de doutes. Tout lui sourit et pourtant il ne tient jamais rien comme acquis. Iloveharlock n'a pas été tendre avec son personnage. Elle l'a torturé à loisir, lui infligeant bien des tourments tout en lui offrant toutes les réussites aussi bien personnelles que professionnelles. Comme j'ai un peu de mal à trouver des noms, pendant que j'écrivais « Sclavus », je lui ai demandé si je pouvais lui emprunter Ragel, Yer et le Sigip (chapitres 12 et 13, pour être précise). Elle m'a tout de suite dit oui. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que cela me remettrait en mémoire son rouquin et qu'il se mettrait à tracer sa route dans mon esprit. Il en est né une histoire que j'ai dû coucher par écrit tellement elle n'en finissait plus de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur ma propre histoire. Une fois ma copie terminée, je me suis trouvée bien embêtée. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de la publier. Ceci dit, j'ai estimé normal que Iloveharlock connaisse l'existence de cette histoire et je la lui ai envoyé en lui précisant qu'elle resterait dans mon ordinateur et le sien. Elle l'a lue et m'a demandé si elle pouvait l'envoyer à Beautiful Cléopatra. J'ai dit oui et, à ma grande surprise, elles m'ont toutes les deux demandé de la publier. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction et, vu leur insistance, je n'ai pas pu dire non bien que j'étais quand même un peu gênée d'avoir ainsi chipé son univers à Iloveharlock. J'avoue avoir été très flattée que mon histoire plaise à l'auteure originale au point qu'elle me demande la publier. Alors voilà, je la poste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mais j'aime autant vous prévenir, c'est avant tout une histoire d'amour, il y a un peu d'action mais pas beaucoup. Et aucune instance surnaturelle ne n'interviendra. A cette époque, Aldéran ignore encore tout de sa véritable ascendance maternelle et de ses pouvoirs. Donc, ceux d'entre vous qui sont résolument allergiques à la romance n'y trouveront probablement pas leur compte. Les autres…. Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Assourdie par la musique, elle se faufilait entre les personnes pour rejoindre sa table. Décidément, les boîtes de nuit, ce n'était pas son truc. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait et n'avait aucune envie de récidiver Elle venait de se glisser entre deux groupes d'amis bavardant joyeusement quand elle sentit un coup violent dans son dos. Poussant un cri, elle chuta en avant. Elle se réceptionna sur une personne qui l'entoura de ses bras pour la retenir. Les mains posées sur la poitrine de l'inconnu, confuse, elle leva les yeux et se figea en croisant les prunelles bleu marine de l'homme. Vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise satinée assortie à ses yeux, de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant retombant librement sur ses épaules, l'homme était jeune et d'une beauté ensorcelante. Son cœur s'affola. Elle rougit violemment.

‒ Je… Je suis désolée… On m'a bousculée et… je… je suis tombée.

Tout en parlant, elle essaya de se dégager de ses bras mais, à sa grande confusion, il la retint. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

‒ Excuses acceptées, à une condition, dit-il. Que vous m'accordiez la prochaine danse.

‒ Je… je ne sais pas danser, dit-elle, complètement paniquée, rougissant un peu plus.

‒ Cela tombe bien, répliqua-t-il. C'est un slow qui commence, pas besoin de savoir danser pour un slow.

Il la lâcha, lui saisit fermement la main et l'emmena sur la piste malgré ses protestations. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, l'attira contre lui et commença à danser. Toujours aussi rouge, elle se demanda quoi faire de ses mains et finit par les poser sur les bras de son cavalier. Il se pencha sur elle et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille pour réussir à se faire entendre sans crier.

‒ Normalement, vous devez mettre vos bras autour de mon cou, dit-il.

Sans rien dire, elle obéit alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui. Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder et se sentait horriblement gênée d'être ainsi collée contre un inconnu. D'autant plus qu'elle croisait le regard envieux de beaucoup de femmes.

‒ Et on est sensé se regarder dans les yeux, dit-il. A moins que vous ne préfériez poser la tête sur mon épaule ?

‒ Non, fit-elle vivement en rougissant de plus belle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait d'un air malicieux avec un petit sourire moqueur. Un éclair traversa son regard lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il la taquinait. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants mais, trop timide, ses yeux prirent de nouveau la tangente. Il était surpris. Cette jeune femme ne correspondait absolument pas au standard de celles qu'on croisait habituellement dans une boîte de nuit. La plupart des jeunes femmes, si elles n'étaient pas accompagnées, venaient dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui passer une agréable soirée. Lui-même était d'ailleurs venu dans ce but. Elles étaient donc plutôt faciles à aborder et même aguicheuses. La jeune femme qui lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras n'avait rien à voir avec cette description. Elle était manifestement embarrassée, voir intimidée et rougissait comme une jouvencelle. Il trouvait cela adorable. Elle n'était pas très belle. Elle était même plutôt quelconque avec ses cheveux châtains cendrés et ses yeux noisette. Mignonne était le terme qui lui convenait le mieux. Par contre, elle avait une très jolie silhouette avec les rondeurs qu'il fallait aux bons endroits et une taille fine. Et il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas menti en prétendant ne pas savoir danser bien qu'elle ait réussi à ne pas lui marcher sur le pied. Elle était tendue comme un arc. Il pourrait trouver facilement une femme plus belle pour accompagner sa soirée mais il n'en avait pas envie. Bien qu'elle ne corresponde pas du tout aux femmes qui attiraient habituellement son regard, paradoxalement, cette jeune femme lui plaisait énormément. Le slow se finit. Elle recula aussitôt et il la retint par la main.

‒ Je vous offre un verre ? demanda-t-il. Nous pourrons bavarder un peu pour faire connaissance.

Un authentique éclair de panique traversa l'œil de la jeune femme. Elle retira sa main d'un geste sec.

‒ Non, je ne bois plus ce soir et mes amies m'attendent, nous allions partir. Au revoir.

Elle partit presque en courant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la retenir. Il tenta de la suivre des yeux. Il la vit rejoindre une table où se trouvaient deux autres jeunes femmes et elle s'assit.

‒ Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle. On y va ?

‒ Tu es toute pardonnée, Karine, lui répondit une de ses amies. Comment refuser une invitation d'un homme aussi canon ?

‒ Vous… vous m'avez vue avec lui ?

‒ Bien sûr, répliqua son autre amie en riant. Et on n'est pas les seules. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, tu serais morte au moins vingt fois, n'est ce pas, Mina ?

‒ Oh oui, tu as fait bien des jalouses. Comment il s'appelle ?

‒ Aucune idée, il ne s'est pas présenté.

‒ Il ne t'a pas invité à une autre danse ?

‒ Non.

‒ Ni à boire un verre ?

Karine ne répondit pas et fixa son verre vide en rougissant.

‒ Non, mais j'y crois pas, dit Mina, catastrophée. Le plus bel homme de cette boîte t'invite à boire un verre et tu refuses ? ! Pince-moi, Alicia, je rêve là ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ?

‒ Ben, je le connais pas et vous m'attendiez.

‒ Et alors ? dit Alicia. Je te signale que le but, quand on vient en boîte, c'est de faire des rencontres, justement. Il ne fallait pas t'occuper de nous.

‒ Alicia a raison, renchérit Mina. Tu es vraiment désespérante. Tu n'arriveras jamais à te caser.

‒ Tu vois, je doute qu'on soit à l'endroit idéal pour ça. Les types qui viennent ici, c'est juste pour trouver une fille pour s'envoyer en l'air et c'est tout. Si vous voulez rester, pas de souci, je prendrais un taxi. Je m'en vais, cette musique me flanque la migraine, répliqua Karine en se levant, vexée.

Ses amies lui emboitèrent le pas. Aucune d'elles ne rendit compte que le cavalier de Karine ne les avait pas quitté des yeux. En les voyant partir, il commença à les suivre. Une jeune femme blonde au décolleté vertigineux lui bloqua le passage en le saluant. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Pendant qu'il l'éconduisait gentiment, Karine se retourna et le vit parler avec la blonde. Elle eu un léger sourire triste et suivit ses amies. Son cavalier, débarrassé de la blonde, se précipita à leur suite. Il gagna le parking, les cherchant des yeux en vain. Trois voitures faisaient la queue pour sortir du parking et il ne réussit pas à voir laquelle contenait trois femmes. Il pesta et rejoignit son propre véhicule, déçu. Non seulement, il l'avait ratée mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait même pas son nom.

oooooooooooooo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée en boîte de nuit. Assise à une table, dans une cafétéria près de son travail, Karine piochait distraitement dans son assiette, les yeux rivés sur son livre.

‒ La place est libre ? demanda une voix masculine.

Elle leva les yeux et resta bouche bée. Son cavalier d'un soir se tenait en face d'elle, un plateau dans les mains et la regardait en souriant. Elle rougit, balbutiant une réponse inintelligible qu'il interpréta comme un oui. Il s'installa en face d'elle. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau en plein jour. Il semblait plus jeune qu'elle ne le pensait de prime abord.

‒ C'est un sacré hasard, fit-il. Je suis venu faire des courses dans le quartier. J'ai été surpris de vous voir un peu devant moi dans la queue. Vous déjeunez souvent ici ?

‒ Non, je viens assez rarement.

‒ Alors c'est vraiment un coup de chance, commenta le jeune homme. Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, la semaine dernière. Je m'appelle Aldéran Skendromme, dit-il en lui tendant la main au-dessus de la table.

‒ Karine Milgram, répondit-elle en la lui serrant.

Il commença à piocher dans son assiette.

‒ Vous êtes en courses, vous aussi ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ Non, en pause-déjeuner. Je travaille, le samedi.

‒ Vous travaillez dans un magasin ?

‒ Non.

Ils mangèrent quelques bouchées en silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très aimable.

‒ Je travaille à la bibliothèque municipale, dit-elle. Et vous, vous faites quoi comme métier ?

Elle eut droit à un beau sourire. Il était ravi qu'elle relance la conversation Elle lui avait répondu un peu sèchement et il pensait se prendre un nouveau râteau.

‒ Je suis policier, répondit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

‒ Mais… c'est plutôt dangereux, non, comme métier ?

‒ Justement. C'est ça qui est amusant.

Elle s'adossa à sa chaise, perplexe. Un casse-cou, elle était tombée sur un casse-cou. Il la vit s'assombrir. Il pesta intérieurement. Il avait fait une boulette, il s'agissait de se rattraper. Il avait compris à la boite de nuit que Karine n'était pas du genre à suivre une rencontre d'un soir. S'il voulait la séduire, le baratin habituel ne marcherait pas. Il lui faudrait se montrer plus subtil. Il avait toujours aimé les défis et celui-ci était particulièrement plaisant. D'autant plus qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle. Il se mit à lui raconter quelques anecdotes amusantes sur ce qui lui était arrivé en intervention, réussissant à lui rendre le sourire. Elle finit même par se dégeler et rire. Elle s'était détendue et trouvait la compagnie d'Aldéran très agréable en fin de compte.

‒ Je vais me chercher un café, dit-il en se levant. Je vous en offre un ?

‒ Non, merci, dit-elle. Mais je veux bien un thé, si cela ne vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant un air déçu se peindre sur le visage d'Aldéran.

‒ Vert ou noir ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Elle fut agréablement surprise. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde qui lui posait la question. Pour la plupart des gens, du thé était du thé, point.

‒ Vert, répondit-elle.

Il revint rapidement et ils continuèrent à discuter en dégustant leur boisson. Karine regarda sa montre.

‒ Déjà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut que je me sauve, je vais être en retard.

‒ Laissez votre plateau, je m'en occupe, proposa Aldéran.

‒ Non, j'ai quand même le temps de le déposer, merci.

‒ Je voulais aller au cinéma, ce soir. Cela vous dirait de m'accompagner ? enchaîna-t-il.

Elle le fixa un instant, hésitante. Elle était d'un naturel méfiant et avait du mal à accorder sa confiance mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le quitter, elle réalisait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Il avait été d'une courtoisie parfaite et elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait passé un très agréable moment. Une sortie cinéma n'engageait à rien. Et ce qu'elle voulait, réalisa-t-elle brusquement, c'était de le revoir. Il attendait, anxieux, se demandant pourquoi son cœur s'emballait comme ça. Elle sourit.

‒ D'accord, répondit-elle, aussitôt récompensée par un sourire radieux.

‒ Je passe vous prendre à la sortie du boulot, décréta-t-il. Vous finissez à quelle heure ?

‒ 17 heures.

‒ J'y serais, à tout à l'heure.

‒ A tout à l'heure, Aldéran.

oooooooooooooo

Karine regagna la bibliothèque le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait dû mal à croire qu'elle avait revu Aldéran et qu'il l'avait invitée au cinéma. Ses amies remarquèrent tout de suite sa mine réjouie.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Mina, Tu as l'air bien joyeuse.

‒ Vous vous souvenez de mon cavalier de la semaine dernière ?

‒ Tu parles de ce magnifique rouquin ? demanda Alicia avec une mine gourmande.

‒ Eh bien, il s'appelle Aldéran, Dit Karine. J'ai déjeuné avec lui et il m'a invitée au cinéma ce soir.

Ses amis la fixèrent, incrédules.

‒ On veut les détails, exigea Mina.

Karine leur raconta rapidement les circonstances de leur rencontre.

‒ Tu nous vannes, là ? demanda Alicia, suspicieuse. Un hasard pareil, j'ai du mal à y croire.

‒ Tu pourras le voir par toi-même, répliqua Karine. Il vient me chercher ici à 17 heures.

oooooooooooooo

Karine vit arriver l'heure de son rendez-vous avec un peu d'angoisse. Cela lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Elle regrettait d'en avoir parlé à ses amies car plus l'heure approchait, plus elle était sûre qu'Aldéran ne viendrait pas. Elle se sentait anxieuse au possible. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la bibliothèque, suivit de ses deux amies, elle jeta un regard déjà résigné autour d'elle avant de se figer. Aldéran était là, adossé contre un véhicule imposant vert émeraude aux vitres teintées qui était sûrement sa voiture. Il se redressa en la voyant et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis se dirigea vers lui après avoir salué ses amies. Ces dernières la regardèrent avec envie rejoindre Aldéran qui lui ouvrit galamment la portière de sa voiture avant de se mettre au volant.

‒ Bon sang, soupira Mina, pour un premier petit ami, elle a vraiment décroché le jackpot.

‒ Oui, il est trop beau et, en plus, il est galant. Quelle veinarde.

Elle soupira à son tour.

oooooooooooooo

‒ Dis-moi, Karine, cela ne te dérange pas si on se tutoie ? demanda Aldéran tout en conduisant. T'entendre me vouvoyer me donne l'impression d'être aussi vieux que mon grand-père.

‒ Pas de souci, dit Karine en riant.

‒ Tu veux voir quel film ?

‒ Aucune idée, je ne sais pas ce qu'i l'affiche en ce moment. Je te laisse choisir.

‒ Entendu.

Aldéran se gara non loin du cinéma. Il prit les places et passa au stand pop-corn avant de rejoindre Karine qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Au bout de vingt minutes de film, elle se pencha vers lui.

‒ C'est un film d'horreur ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Oui.

Voyant qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête, il se pencha vers elle à son tour.

‒ Ça ne va pas ?

‒ Si, c'est juste que ce genre de film, c'est pas trop mon truc.

‒ On peut partir, si tu veux.

‒ Non, non, ça va.

Il la surveilla du coin de l'œil et, voyant qu'elle avait vraiment l'air terrifiée, il lui prit la main.

‒ Ce n'est qu'un film, dit-il pour la rassurer. Tout est faux.

‒ Je sais. Mais c'est trop réaliste à mon goût, fit-elle en serrant la main d'Aldéran.

Il ne dit plus rien et garda la main de Karine dans la sienne, ravi de l'occasion. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main à la fin du film. Elle ne la retira pas non plus. Ils regagnèrent la voiture d'Aldéran ainsi.

‒ Je meurs de faim, fit-il. On va dîner ?

‒ D'accord, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Ils montèrent en voiture. Il l'emmena dans un quartier de la ville où elle n'était jamais allée et elle fut surprise de le voir se garer dans le parking d'une résidence privée.

‒ Où m'as-tu emmenée ? demanda-t-elle, en descendant de voiture.

‒ Chez moi, répondit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je cuisine plutôt bien, lui assura-t-il en souriant et lui prenant de nouveau la main pour la guider vers les ascenseurs.

Elle le suivit avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle pensait qu'il allait l'emmener au restaurant et était surprise de se retrouver chez lui si vite. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur à sa suite, poussant un léger soupir. Un homme comme lui devait avoir l'habitude que les femmes le suivent facilement. Il était tellement sûr de lui, contrairement à elle. Elle aurait aimé avoir une telle assurance plutôt que de sentir cette boule d'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.

En réalité, la belle assurance d'Aldéran n'était qu'une façade. Il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté de monter mais se sentait nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il ramenait une femme chez lui, pourtant. Il ouvrit la porte de son duplex et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle fut étonnée de ce qu'elle découvrit. Elle s'attendait à un appartement d'homme célibataire typique. C'est à dire plus ou moins en bordel et un ménage un peu approximatif. Au lieu de ça, le duplex était parfaitement rangé et d'une propreté méticuleuse. Même la décoration ne dénonçait pas que l'occupant était un célibataire. Elle était faite avec goût et une touche de féminité. C'était vraiment étonnant. Et le duplex était immense avec une magnifique vue sur le port. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la police devait verser de jolis salaires à ses hommes.

‒ Tu veux boire quelque chose pendant que je cuisine ? demanda-t-il en l'entrainant vers le coin cuisine.

‒ Un jus de fruit, si tu as. Et je vais t'aider à préparer le repas.

‒ Un jus de fruit, ça marche. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu es mon invitée, alors tu t'assois là et tu me laisse faire, dit-il en lui désignant un tabouret haut devant le comptoir qui séparait le coin cuisine de la salle à manger.

Il la servit, sortit ses ingrédients et commença la préparation. Karine le regardait faire, sidérée. Non seulement, il se lançait dans la confection d'un plat relativement élaboré sans suivre de recette mais en plus, il manipulait ses couteaux et autres instruments avec dextérité et rapidité.

‒ Aldéran, tu n'es pas policier, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ Bien sûr que si, protesta Aldéran. Qu'est-ce que te fait croire que c'est faux ?

‒ Tu dis ça pour impressionner les filles, tu es cuisinier, en réalité.

‒ Pas du tout.

‒ Mais tu cuisine comme un professionnel.

Aldéran se mit à rire.

‒ Je suis gourmand, expliqua-t-il. J'adore manger des bons petits plats, donc j'ai appris à les faire, c'est tout. Tu veux que je te montre mon insigne et mon arme de service ?

‒ Non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit machinalement Karine, en le regardant, fascinée, émincer des oignons à la cadence d'une mitraillette avant de les jeter d'un revers de lame négligeant dans une poêle chaude.

‒ Je vais mettre la table dit-elle en s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Tu me dis où sont les assiettes et les couverts ?

oooooooooooooo

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Karine se régala, très agréablement surprise par les talents culinaires d'Aldéran. A la fin du repas, ce dernier l'invita à s'installer dans le canapé pendant qu'il débarrassait, refusant catégoriquement qu'elle l'aide. Il vînt l'y rejoindre après qu'il eut finit. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Karine avait le ventre noué. Elle se doutait de ce qui risquait de suivre et cela l'angoissait. Nerveuse, elle rompit le silence la première.

‒ Ce que tu as préparé était vraiment délicieux, dit-elle en espérant qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte de sa nervosité. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci.

Aldéran posa sur elle un regard intense qui la troubla. Il se tourna de manière à lui faire face. Une autre femme, il l'aurait déjà basculée sur le canapé pour lui faire l'amour. Il en mourrait d'envie. Il s'était retenu car il sentait que ce ne serait pas la bonne méthode avec elle. Elle était nerveuse, il le voyait bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Elle devait bien se douter que la soirée allait se finir dans un lit. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'une attaque directe risquait de la faire fuir. Hors de question que cela arrive. Il la désirait tant que cela allait finir par devenir douloureux. C'était la première fois qu'il désirait une femme à ce point. Il décida d'agir en douceur.

‒ J'ai passé une très bonne soirée aussi, murmura-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se termine.

Le cœur de Karine s'emballa. C'était ce qu'elle espérait et redoutait en même temps.

‒ Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se finisse, moi non plus, murmura-t-elle.

Aldéran lui caressa doucement la joue puis, il attira son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela fit naître un véritable torrent de sensations dans le corps de Karine dont c'était le premier baiser. Elle hésita un instant quand elle sentit la langue d'Aldéran caresser ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, puis elle la lui accorda. La langue d'Aldéran chercha puis entraina la sienne dans une valse langoureuse tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, tentant de suivre son baiser, qui se faisait torride, du mieux possible. Il sépara leurs lèvres et la regarda avec un air intrigué.

‒ Karine, est-ce que, par hasard, ce serait… ton premier baiser ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

‒ Cela se sent tant que ça ? murmura-t-elle, en rougissant, gênée.

Aldéran la fixa, stupéfait.

‒ Tu es …Tu es vierge ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, admit-elle en rougissant un peu plus.

Elle était très embarrassée maintenant.

‒ Mais dans ce cas…

Aldéran hésitait. Il comprenait enfin le comportement inhabituel de Karine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, bien qu'il aurait dû le deviner. Il avait déjà séduit des jeunes femmes dont c'était la première fois même si cela faisait un certain temps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Et il avait toujours apprécié ces aventures un peu particulières mais, curieusement, il avait peur de la brusquer. Il se rendait compte qu'il voulait avant tout qu'elle garde un souvenir parfait de cette nuit avec lui et se demandait s'il serait capable de le lui donner. Pourquoi ces doutes, tout à coup ? Il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de questions avant et ses partenaires avaient toujours été satisfaites de sa performance. Il décida malgré tout de s'assurer qu'elle était sûre de sa décision.

‒ Karine, tu ne pensais peut-être pas que j'allais te faire ce genre d'avance ?

‒ Aldéran, je suis inexpérimentée dans ce domaine, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Je me doutais bien que si je venais chez toi, cela risquait d'arriver. Par contre, je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ramènes une femme chez toi. Tu dois avoir l'habitude de… enfin… d'aller avec des femmes qui ont déjà une certaine expérience. Cela ne t'intéresse peut-être pas de le faire avec une novice. Si c'est le cas, eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à appeler un taxi.

Elle avait la gorge nouée et avait du mal à parler. En fait, elle tentait de ravaler le plus possible les larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi bouleversée.

‒ Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'hésite, Karine, la rassura Aldéran. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, bien que cela explique ta réserve et ta timidité. Seulement, nous avons vraiment fait connaissance aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais pas que tu aie des regrets, ensuite. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à m'offrir, j'ai conscience que c'est quelque chose de précieux pour beaucoup de femmes, plus que pour un homme en tout cas. Es-tu sûre que tu veux me faire ce cadeau ?

Elle le regarda, surprise. Il avait vraiment l'air soucieux et elle eut la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle lui sourit.

‒ Oui, Aldéran, j'en suis sûre. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute, rien que le fait que tu me poses la question l'aurait dissipé.

Il lui rendit son sourire et se leva, la tenant par la main.

‒ Je suis flatté et honoré que tu m'aie choisi pour ta première fois, Karine. Un canapé, c'est bien pour varier les plaisirs mais une première fois mérite le grand jeu et un lit confortable. On va dans la chambre ?

En entendant ces mots, elle rougit puis se leva pour le suivre. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, Aldéran alluma une petite lampe qui diffusa une lumière douce et tamisée. Il enlaça Karine et l'embrassa avec douceur. Au bout de longues minutes, il caressa doucement son dos puis il libéra ses lèvres pour parcourir son visage et son cou de légers baisers. Elle le laissa faire, chaque contact des lèvres d'Aldéran se répercutait dans tout son corps. Elle fit courir ses mains sur son dos et sa nuque, les plongeant dans la crinière fauve du jeune homme. Il caressa doucement son sein. Elle trembla un peu, ne pouvant retenir une certaine appréhension.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tout se passera bien, nous avons le temps, rien ne presse.

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de poser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Elle la fit glisser sur le cou puis la poitrine d'Aldéran jusqu'au premier bouton de la chemise qu'elle défit. Le lit ne tarda pas à les accueillir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Karine ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, il y avait un poids sur sa poitrine et elle entendait une respiration tout près de son oreille. Deux ou trois secondes lui suffirent pour émerger et pour que les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Aldéran. Allongé sur le côté, un bras posé au travers de la poitrine de Karine, la tête posé sur le même oreiller, il dormait profondément. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras d'Aldéran, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge. C'était couru d'avance, elle l'aimait. En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui quand elle lui était tombée dans les bras, à la discothèque et que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Le coup de foudre. Elle soupira. C'était bien elle, ça. Tomber follement amoureuse alors que pour lui, ce n'était certainement qu'une aventure sans lendemain. Son corps lui rappelant un besoin pressant, elle retira doucement le bras du jeune homme et se leva silencieusement pour partir à la recherche de la salle de bains.

Elle se lavait les mains lorsque son regard tomba sur le miroir. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'essuya les mains et s'examina. Elle sourit. Aldéran avait laissé un certain nombre de suçons sur sa poitrine et ses épaules. Elle soupira tristement. Il allait probablement lui offrir le petit-déjeuner, puis elle monterait dans un taxi et ne le reverrait plus. Elle ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions et pour sa première fois, elle avait été gâtée. Il avait été fantastique. Elle n'aurait pu rêver d'un amant plus doux, plus passionné, plus attentionné. Et plus fougueux. Il lui avait fait l'amour trois fois. A chaque fois, il avait veillé à lui donner son plaisir avant de prendre le sien.

Elle revint dans la chambre et le regarda avec amour. Il s'était mis à plat ventre, les bras remontés sous l'oreiller et dormait toujours. Il était tellement beau. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et de désir. Elle s'allongea près de lui, admirant le tatouage en forme de dragon qui s'enroulait sur sa colonne vertébrale. Aldéran bougea un peu puis ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit. Karine sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue de ce sourire charmeur. _Bon sang,_ pensa-t-elle, _même à moitié endormi et les cheveux en bataille, il est superbe._

‒ Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

‒ Non, une dizaine de minutes. Le temps d'aller à la salle de bains et d'admirer ton superbe tatouage.

Il se mit sur le dos et attira le visage de Karine à lui pour lui faire un langoureux baiser.

‒ J'en ai un autre sur le poignet et un troisième sur la hanche, lui fit-il remarquer. Ce côté bad boy ne t'effraie pas ?

‒ Pourquoi cela me ferait peur ? dit-elle, surprise. Je trouve plutôt cela très attirant. Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi sage que j'en ai l'air. Moi aussi, j'ai un tatouage.

‒ Je ne l'ai pas vu.

‒ Parce que tu n'as pas regardé au bon endroit.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et Aldéran vit un petit crâne surmontant deux tibias entrecroisés tatoués en noir juste au bas des reins de Karine.

‒ Un Jolly Roger !? s'étonna-t-il.

‒ Tiens ! Si tout le monde connait l'emblème des pirates, peu de gens en connaisse le nom.

Aldéran ne répondit rien. Il se pencha pour déposer des baisers sur son épaule tout en lui caressant le dos et les fesses.

‒ Cela te dirait de remettre ça ? murmura-t-il d'un ton langoureux.

Elle se tourna sur le dos en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant avant de l'enlacer. Elle était ravie qu'il éprouve de nouveau du désir pour elle. Aldéran l'embrassa en la caressant, ravi lui aussi. Pour une novice, elle était surprenante. Elle se montrait gourmande et curieuse, l'esprit très ouvert et il appréciait. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé un désir aussi puissant pour quelqu'un. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait passer tout son temps à lui faire l'amour. Ce à quoi il s'employa l'heure suivante. Alors qu'ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Aldéran posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Karine.

‒ Tu as faim ?

‒ Je pourrais dévorer un bœuf, fit-elle en riant.

‒ Alors, j'ai intérêt à te nourrir très vite avant que tu ne me dévores, répliqua-t-il en riant aussi.

Il se leva et l'entraina dans la salle de bains.

‒ Une douche et je te nourris, dit-il.

‒ Ça marche. Par contre, je n'ai pas de brosse à dents, souligna-t-elle.

‒ Ouvre ce tiroir, tu en trouveras une neuve et tu peux piocher un vêtement propre dans mon dressing, si tu veux. Tu remettras tes vêtements plus tard.

‒ OK

La salle de bains étant équipée de deux vasques, ils purent faire leur toilette simultanément. Karine entra dans la douche pendant qu'Aldéran se rasait. Il l'y rejoignit avant qu'elle n'eut finie.

‒ Mais que faites-vous, monsieur ? fit-elle d'un ton faussement offusqué. Cette douche est déjà prise, veuillez sortir.

Aldéran se mit à rire et l'entoura de ses bras

‒ J'accepte de sortir à condition d'avoir un paiement, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant.

Le baiser se prolongea puis les lèvres d'Aldéran vinrent s'égarer sur le cou de Karine qui frémit. La douche traina en longueur bien plus que prévu.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit. Vêtue d'une chemise satinée d'Aldéran de couleur mordorée, Karine se régala, Aldéran ayant de nouveau refusé qu'elle l'aide à préparer le repas.

‒ Dis-moi, avais-tu quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Aldéran.

‒ Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi ? répondit Karine, le cœur battant.

‒ Eh bien, je me disais que nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble. Si tu aimes le poisson, j'irais en vitesse sur le port acheter du poisson tout frais péché et je préparerais pour ce midi un carpaccio dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Il avait parlé sans la regarder, curieusement angoissé par sa réponse. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il leva les yeux sur elle et vit qu'elle faisait un sourire rayonnant. _Bon sang,_ pensa-t-il, _elle a l'air quelconque mais quand elle sourit comme ça, elle est vraiment belle._

‒ J'adore le poisson, répondit-elle.

Aldéran lui rendit son sourire.

‒ Si tu as fini de manger, je débarrasse et je file, décida-t-il. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

‒ Hors de question, file tout de suite. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle, répliqua-t-elle. Plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu seras revenu.

‒ D'accord, fais comme chez toi, dit-il avant de se lever et de l'embrasser avec douceur. A tout de suite, mon cœur, murmura-t-il. Je me dépêche.

Il fila, laissant une Karine dont le cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait été surprise et ravie de l'entendre lui donner un petit nom. Elle eut le temps de débarrasser, faire la vaisselle et remit le couvert. Aldéran se faisant attendre, elle fit le tour de la pièce avec curiosité. Avisant une petite bibliothèque, Elle ne put résister à l'envie de consulter les titres. Elle y vit des livres de cuisine, quelques romans d'horreur et surtout des livres liés à l'activité professionnelle d'Aldéran. Elle choisit un roman avant de s'installer dans le canapé pour l'attendre.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle abandonna aussitôt son livre sur la table basse pour aller accueillir Aldéran. Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

‒ Je n'ai pas été trop long ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Non, je me suis permis de piocher un livre dans ta bibliothèque.

‒ Tu as bien fait.

Elle lui prit un sac des mains malgré ses protestations.

‒ Non, fit-elle, cette fois, tu me laisses t'aider.

‒ D'accord, mais j'ai d'autres projets que la cuisine dans l'immédiat, fit-il en caressant du regard les jambes nues de la jeune femme qui le précédait.

‒ Lesquels ? demanda-t-elle en posant son sac sur le comptoir.

Aldéran lui répondit d'un sourire, mit les poissons dans le frigo et fit assoir Karine sur un des tabourets devant le comptoir. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux.

‒ Tout le temps où je faisais les courses, je me suis demandé si tu avais remis tes sous-vêtements ou si tu étais nue sous ma chemise, murmura-t-il en remontant les mains sur ses cuisses.

Elle bloqua ses mains avec un sourire malicieux.

‒ Tu vas devoir deviner. Si tu gagnes, tu auras droit à quelque chose de spécial.

Il rit, ravi qu'elle entre dans le jeu. Il commença à picorer des baisers dans son cou

‒ Si j'ai tort, j'aurais un lot de consolation ?

‒ Peut-être.

‒ Je dirais que tu ne les as pas.

Elle lui lâchât les mains.

‒ Je te laisse vérifier toi-même.

Il se glissa entre ses jambes et déboutonna la chemise en suivant des lèvres le déboutonnage. Arrivé entre ses seins, il sourit.

‒ Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? demanda-t-il en finissant d'ouvrir la chemise.

‒ Tu vas voir, murmura Karine, la voix rauque de désir.

Elle le fit se redresser et lui retira sa chemiseavant de lui faire l'amour. Aldéran ne s'attendait pas à ça si vite. Malgré son inexpérience, agenouillée devant lui, elle lui arracha des gémissements de plaisir. Il la fit se lever pour l'asseoir de nouveau sur le tabouret en lui faisant un baiser torride. Il s'employa à la combler. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Aldéran l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse, cette fois. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier d'elle. Et elle ne cessait de le surprendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru, en la voyant si timide, qu'elle cachait une telle sensualité, une telle gourmandise. Elle semblait avide de tout essayer, de tout découvrir et ressentait apparemment tout autant de désir pour lui qu'il en avait pour elle.

‒ On a encore un peu de temps, murmura-t-il. Cela te dirait de tester le canapé ?

‒ Le canapé ? fit-elle sans comprendre.

Il la ceintura, la souleva et la porta jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber avec elle tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

‒ Alors ? Cela te dit ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Pour toute réponse, elle attira son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il entreprit aussitôt de la rendre de nouveau ivre de plaisir.

oooooooooooooooo

Une fois leurs ébats finis, ils s'étaient attelés à la préparation du repas. A force d'insistance, Karine avait fini par obtenir l'autorisation d'aider Aldéran. Elle s'occupa donc de préparer les salades d'accompagnement sur les indications d'Aldéran tandis qu'il s'occupait du carpaccio de poisson, se réservant toutefois l'assaisonnement des salades. Elle était retournée s'asseoir sur un des tabourets et regardait Aldéran doser les ingrédients de l'assaisonnement lors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et claqua. Karine rougit comme une pivoine en voyant arriver un homme blond au fin collier de barbe, très séduisant. Toujours vêtue de la seule chemise d'Aldéran, elle tira dessus pour couvrir ses cuisses au maximum, très embarrassée.

‒ Oups, je suis désolé, Sky, dit piteusement Aldéran, gêné. J'ai complètement oublié que tu devais venir me chercher pour qu'on déjeune ensemble, aujourd'hui.

‒ Je vois ça, commenta le nouvel arrivant. Tu me présentes ton amie ?

‒ Bien sûr, Karine Milgram, Skyrone Skendromme, mon frère ainé.

‒ Enchanté, Karine, dit Skyrone en souriant.

‒ Ravie de vous rencontrer, murmura Karine, toujours écarlate et tirant désespérément sur la chemise.

‒ Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge ? demanda Aldéran. Mon frère te fait tellement d'effet ? fit-il, un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

‒ Non, pas du tout, protesta Karine, en rougissant un peu plus. Enfin, vous êtes bel homme, bien sûr mais…

Karine pesta, de plus en plus embarrassée, ne trouvant pas les mots pour faire comprendre son problème à Aldéran. Skyrone étant placé du même côté du comptoir que Karine, il avait remarqué son manège avec la chemise, contrairement à Aldéran qui ne pouvait pas le voir. Il eut pitié de la jeune femme et vola à son secours.

‒ Je crois que ton amie essaie de te faire comprendre qu'elle aimerait aller mettre un ou deux vêtements supplémentaires.

‒ C'est ça, fit Karine, visiblement soulagée de l'aide imprévue de Skyrone. Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle fila le plus vite possible dans l'escalier, suivie des yeux par Skyrone, qui trouvait la situation très amusante, et un Aldéran, un peu embarrassé de n'avoir pas deviner ce qui gênait Karine. Skyrone eu une vue imprenable sur les jambes de Karine tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier.

‒ Très jolies jambes, commenta-t-il à mi-voix. Est-ce que le reste est assorti ?

Aldéran ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

‒ Oh que oui ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Sky, je t'ai complètement oublié.

‒ Vu que tu as la plus charmante des excuses, tu es pardonné. Je suis visiblement de trop, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête et nous remettrons ça à un autre jour.

‒ C'est hors de question, protesta Aldéran. Nous avions prévu de déjeuner ensemble donc tu restes. Tu ne seras jamais de trop.

‒ Aldéran a raison, Skyrone, ajouta Karine qui revenait, beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elle était habillée. Vous aviez prévu d'être ensemble ce midi depuis un moment, certainement. C'est plutôt moi qui suis de trop et qui vais vous laisser.

‒ Hors de question, répéta Aldéran, je t'ai invitée, tu restes. Nous déjeunons tous les trois. De toute façon, j'ai prévu un peu large et il y en a bien assez.

Karine lui sourit, ravie qu'il confirme son désir qu'elle reste. Elle avait proposé de partir par politesse mais n'en avait pas du tout envie.

‒ Dans ce cas, je rajoute un troisième couvert, dit-elle.

‒ Et moi, je sers les apéritifs, décréta Skyrone, qui était curieux de faire la connaissance de celle qui avait tourneboulé suffisamment Aldéran pour qu'il en oublie leur rendez-vous.

‒ Tu n'as qu'à nous préparer un cocktail, proposa Aldéran. Il est nul en cuisine mais très fort avec un shaker, glissa-t-il à Karine.

‒ J'ai entendu, fit remarquer Skyrone avec un ton sévère démenti par un large sourire. Cela vous convient, Karine ?

‒ Oui, mais sans alcool pour moi, s'il vous plait.

‒ Je vais vous préparer le cocktail que je fais toujours pour Eryna à condition qu'on se tutoie.

‒ Ça marche, dit Karine en riant. Qui est Eryna ? demanda-t-elle à Aldéran.

‒ Notre sœur, répondit-il. Elle a neuf ans.

‒ Vous êtes combien en tout dans votre fratrie ?

‒ Juste nous trois, répondit Aldéran qui mettait la dernière main à ses salades. Pourquoi ?

‒ Je suis fille unique. Tu as de la chance, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Les deux amants rejoignirent Skyrone. L'apéritif et le repas se passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Karine était restée un peu gênée que Skyrone l'ait surprise aussi peu vêtue mais ce dernier se montra si naturel avec elle qu'elle oublia vite cet incident. Le courant passa bien et ils sympathisèrent très vite. A la demande de Skyrone, le couple lui raconta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et cela le fit bien rire lorsqu'il apprit qu'Aldéran s'était pris un râteau à la discothèque. Cela ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. Ils en étaient arrivés au dessert, lorsque Karine se décida à poser à Skyrone une question qui la turlupinait.

‒ Dis-moi, Skyrone, tu fais quel métier ?

‒ Je suis chercheur, je viens de créer mon labo à la clinique Sperdon.

‒ Je me demande bien ce que tu espères trouver, gloussa Aldie. Je n'ai pas oublié la fois où je t'ai aidé à chercher un bouquin que tu avais soi-disant rangé à la demande de maman. Il nous a fallu trois heures pour le retrouver ! On a dû retourner la moitié de la bibliothèque !

‒ Aldie ! J'avais neuf ans ! protesta Skyrone. Et l'étagère où j'aurais dû le remettre était trop haute pour moi !

‒ Parce qu'il ne t'était pas venu à l'idée de monter sur une chaise, petit génie ! répliqua Aldéran.

‒ Ça, c'était ta spécialité pour récupérer les trucs qu'on t'avait confisqué ou interdit de toucher, rétorqua Skyrone.

‒ T'étais bien content d'en profiter quand je le faisais pour chiper des bonbons ou des gâteaux, protesta Aldéran.

‒ Je partageais les risques en faisant le guet, c'était normal que j'en profite ! asséna Skyrone.

‒ Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama Karine qui n'avait pas écouté les chamailleries des deux frères. Je savais que ton nom m'était familier ! C'est bien toi qui es l'auteur du livre « Etude comparée du développement des particules irradiées en différents milieux aqueux » ?

‒ Oui, c'est moi, confirma Skyrone. Mais comment tu le sais ? Tu travailles dans ma partie ?

‒ Pas du tout. Je suis bibliothécaire et on a ton livre à la bibliothèque. Il a beaucoup de succès, les étudiants n'arrêtent pas de le prendre. C'est simple. On l'a mit sur le rayonnage quand on l'a acheté, il est sorti une première fois et depuis il est constamment sur liste d'attente. La directrice en a même acquis deux exemplaires supplémentaires, un pour la location et un autre qui reste en consultation chez nous.

‒ Eh bien, fit Skyrone, je suis flatté.

‒ Heureusement pour moi que ne vous faites pas le même boulot, tous les deux, remarqua Aldéran. Sinon vous seriez sûrement partis dans une discussion passionnée sur les –ines et les –ides si chères au cœur de Sky et je n'aurais plus eu qu'à aller piquer une sieste dans mon coin.

‒ Les –ines et les –ides ? répéta Karine, perplexe.

‒ Ne cherche pas, Karine, gloussa Sky. Comme ce que j'étudie a très souvent des noms finissant en –ines ou en –ides, Aldie a pris l'habitude de résumer mes recherche comme ça quand il en parle, vu qu'il n'y comprend pas grand-chose.

‒ Je vais te coller le nettoyage de mon arme de service et on verra si tu t'en sors aussi bien qu'avec tes éprouvettes, répliqua Aldéran, vexé.

‒ Vu son succès, j'ai eu la curiosité de lire ton livre, Sky, dit Karine. Mais j'ai dû abandonner au cinquième chapitre, cela devenait vraiment trop compliqué pour moi.

Karine s'arrêta de piocher dans son dessert quand elle remarqua que Skyrone et Aldéran la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

‒ Quoi ? fit-elle.

‒ Tu as lu les quatre premiers chapitres ? demanda Skyrone.

‒ Oui, et le premier quart du cinquième, pourquoi ? répondit la jeune femme.

‒ Et tu as compris ? s'étonna Aldéran.

‒ Ben, les trois premiers, oui, le quatrième, j'ai eu du mal et le cinquième, j'ai décroché. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

‒ J'ai été largué dès la moitié du premier chapitre, avoua Aldéran.

‒ Tu as quoi comme formation en chimie ? s'enquit Skyrone.

‒ La même que tout le monde, répondit Karine. Ce qu'on voit au collège et au lycée.

‒ Tu m'impressionnes, dit Skyrone. Tu n'aurais pas dû être capable d'en lire autant. C'est très pointu. En fait, tu as lâché sur la partie plus technique.

‒ Ah, fit Karine en rougissant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son dessert et ne dit plus rien. Aldéran se mit à rire.

‒ Tu es vraiment étonnante, fit-il. Tu me réserves quoi d'autre comme surprise ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es une princesse d'une obscure planète en attente de récupérer son trône ?

‒ Eh ! Arrête de te moquer de moi, râla-t-elle en lui jetant une boulette de pain qu'il esquiva en riant.

‒ Elle a démarré au quart de tour, remarqua-t-il.

Elle grogna et se désintéressa de lui pour se concentrer sur son dessert.

‒ Au fait, Skyrone, lança-t-elle brusquement, tu vas pouvoir m'enlever d'un doute. Aldéran m'a dit qu'il était policier mais il baratine pour épater les filles, n'est-ce-pas ? Vu ses talents culinaires, il est cuisinier, en réalité ?

Sky n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Aldéran lançait un regard noir à Karine.

‒ Encore avec ça, râla-t-il. Traite-moi carrément de menteur, tant que tu y es !

Karine lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

‒ Alors, qui démarre au quart de tour, ce coup-ci ? susurra-t-elle.

Aldéran se renfrogna, comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir tandis que Skyrone éclatait de rire.

‒ Elle t'a eu en beauté, frérot, fit-il. En tous cas, je te confirme qu'il est bien policier, sortit major de sa promotion avec le grade de lieutenant et ce, malgré son jeune âge.

‒ Dès que tu seras parti, Sky, je récupère mes menottes et je l'attache au lit avec. Je te garanti que tu n'auras plus de doute sur ma profession après ça, ma belle, menaça Aldéran.

‒ Tu n'oserais pas ? s'offusqua Karine.

‒ Ben, tiens, je vais me gêner, répliqua aussitôt Aldéran.

‒ Je crois que tu ne connais pas encore assez mon petit frère, Karine, remarqua Skyrone, hilare. Mais par pitié, ne m'en dis pas plus, Aldie, vos batifolages ne me regarde pas.

A ces mots, Karine rougit de nouveau et se leva.

‒ Bon, je vais débarrasser la table pour le café, décida-t-elle, espérant couper court à ce sujet trop intime à son goût.

Les deux frères se levèrent pour l'aider. Skyrone étant renvoyé de la cuisine après y avoir déposé son assiette, il revint s'assoir à table. Il se retourna au bout de quelques minutes et vit Aldéran se pencher sur Karine pour déposer un baiser très doux sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui caressait la joue. Skyrone reprit sa position avant que les amants ne voient qu'il avait surpris ces gestes tendres. Il resta songeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils le rejoignent. Il partit dès le café terminé, les laissant en tête à tête. Aldéran rejoignit Karine, les mains derrière le dos, après avoir raccompagné son frère. Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué en voyant le regard malicieux d'Aldéran. Il sourit et sortit ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une paire de menottes qui semblait on ne peut plus officielle.

‒ Tu ne vas pas oser ? fit-elle.

‒ Oh, que si, répliqua-t-il en voulant l'attraper.

Elle l'esquiva en riant mais il réussit à la ceinturer et la jeta sans cérémonie sur son épaule avant de monter l'escalier.

‒ Au secours ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. On m'enlève !

Il la jeta sur le lit et, malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher, elle se retrouva bel et bien menottée au lit.

‒ Alors, mademoiselle, faut-il que je vous lise vos droits ou cela suffit-il à vous convaincre ? demanda Aldéran d'un air triomphant, assis à califourchon sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

‒ D'accord, je capitule, je ne mettrais plus jamais en doute le fait que tu es policier. Tu me libères maintenant ?

‒ J'ai laissé les clefs en bas.

‒ Eh bien, va les chercher, je ne risque pas de bouger.

‒ Tu veux vraiment que je te détache maintenant ? murmura-t-il en se penchant sur elle, les yeux brûlants de désir.

Karine sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir le dos. Elle déglutit.

‒ Je ne suis pas sûre de goûter encore la plaisanterie, Aldéran.

‒ Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il doucement en s'allongeant lentement sur elle. Je pensais te détacher tout de suite et j'ai conscience qu'il est un peu tôt pour te proposer ce genre de jeu, vu qu'hier encore tu étais vierge. Mais de te voir ainsi attachée m'a donné des idées et surtout beaucoup de désir. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas, je n'insisterais pas et j'irais chercher les clefs. Mais j'ai vraiment très envie de te faire l'amour comme ça. Je ne veux que te combler. Si tu acceptes de me faire confiance, je te promets que toi aussi tu pourras m'attacher quand tu en auras envie, il te suffira de me le dire. Que cela soit aujourd'hui ou dans un mois. Qu'en penses-tu ? Veux-tu essayer ?

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Karine. Elle hésitait. Cela l'effrayait mais elle vit un tel désir et tant de douceur dans les yeux d'Aldéran, qu'elle céda.

‒ D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et lui offrit un baiser si passionné, si ardent qu'elle en eut du mal à respirer. Il se leva, passa dans le dressing et revînt avec des foulards à la main. Il en utilisa deux pour protéger les poignets de Karine du contact des menottes.

‒ Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses ou que tu ais des marques, expliqua-t-il. Je vais aussi te bander les yeux mais je ne vais pas nouer le foulard. Il te suffira de lever et de secouer un peu la tête pour t'en défaire.

Il l'enroula autour de ses yeux et le cala sous la tête de Karine. Puis il se leva. Au bruit, elle devina qu'il se déshabillait. Elle sentit ensuite qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier. Il dégrapha son soutien-gorge, lui retira son pantalon, son slip et lui écarta les jambes.

‒ Reste comme ça, ma chérie, murmura-t-il à son oreille en l'effleurant d'un baiser léger.

Et il commença à jouer avec son corps. Il lui était impossible de deviner à l'avance où il allait la toucher. Il s'était placé de telle manière, qu'elle n'avait aucun contact physique avec lui sauf ceux qu'il décidait. Il l'aima longuement avant de conclure, la torturant délicieusement, lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs. Enfin comblée, elle sentit qu'Aldéran retirait le foulard lui couvrant les yeux. Il la regarda avec tant de tendresse dans les yeux que le cœur de Karine s'affola de nouveau. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

‒ Je vais chercher les clefs, dit-il.

Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, elle le rappela.

‒ Evite de te tuer dans l'escalier, je serais bien embêtée si cela arrivait maintenant, lui lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

‒ Promis, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il revînt rapidement et libéra Karine qui baissa les bras avec soulagement. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour plonger sans même s'en rendre compte dans une sieste réparatrice. Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

‒ C'est le mien, dit Karine en se levant, encore endormie.

Elle descendit voir qui avait appelé, vit que c'était Alicia et la rappela.

‒ _Karine, je suis devant chez toi, tu veux venir avec moi au salon de thé ?_

‒ Euh, désolée, mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas chez moi.

‒ _Tu es où, ce n'est pas le dimanche où tu vas voir ton grand-père, si ?_

‒ Non, j'y suis allé la semaine dernière. En fait… je suis chez Aldéran.

‒ _Chez ton petit ami ? Vous vous êtes redonné rendez-vous, aujourd'hui ?_

‒ En quelque sorte.

‒ _Karine, ne me dis pas que… Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? Ça y est ? Tu as fait le grand saut ?_

‒ Oui.

‒ _Mais c'est génial ! Raconte !_

‒ Je ne peux pas. Ecoute, on en parle mardi, OK ?

‒ _Oh, oui bien sûr, suis-je bête. On se voit mardi. Eclate-toi bien, ma chérie, ciao_

Karine rangea son téléphone en souriant et vit qu'Aldéran la rejoignait. Il lui donna sa chemise.

‒ J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la remettre même si cela ne me dérange pas que tu restes nue.

‒ Merci, dit elle en la prenant, excuse-moi mais je devais répondre, cela aurait pu concerner mon grand-père.

‒ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal. Tu as des soucis avec ton grand-père ?

‒Pas vraiment. C'est seulement qu'il a des problèmes de santé comme tout le monde à près de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Mais c'était seulement mon amie Alicia. Tu sais, c'est grâce à elle et à Mina que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ce sont elles qui m'ont quasiment trainée jusqu'à la boîte de nuit.

‒ Il faudra que je pense à les remercier, alors, dit Aldéran en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Aldéran déposa Karine devant son appartement avant d'aller travailler. Il descendit de voiture et en fit le tour pour lui faire un baiser langoureux.

‒ Tu viens ce soir, alors ? lui demanda-t-elle. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui cuisine. Tu verras, je me débrouille assez bien, moi aussi.

‒ Je viens dès que j'ai fini mon boulot, promit-il.

‒ A ce soir, alors.

‒ A ce soir, mon cœur.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle rentra chez elle et se mit au travail. Si elle voulait que tout soit prêt, elle avait du boulot. Elle pesta en entendant la sonnette. Elle alla ouvrir.

‒ Bonjour, Johnny, dit-elle en voyant son voisin de palier.

‒ Salut, marmonna le jeune homme.

Grand, maigre, les cheveux aile de corbeau, Johnny avait le teint pâle, le dos voûté et les yeux rouges de ceux qui passent leur temps devant un écran. La plupart des autres résidents regardait le jeune geek avec des yeux méfiants mais Karine avait fini par sympathiser avec lui. Il lui avait rendu plusieurs services et s'était toujours montré gentil avec elle. Il lui faisait penser à un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite pour se retrouver coincé dans un corps d'adulte dégingandé.

‒ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

‒ J'ai un nouveau jeu, je suis venu te proposer de faire une partie hier, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

‒ J'étais absente.

‒ Ah. Il était tard pourtant. Vers neuf heures, le soir.

‒ Je n'étais pas là du week-end, précisa-t-elle. Je suis rentrée il y a une demi-heure.

‒ Ah bon. Tu veux jouer ?

‒ C'est très gentil, je te remercie. J'aimerais bien, vraiment, mais là, je ne peux pas. J'ai invité un ami à dîner, ce soir. Je dois faire mon ménage, les courses et préparer le dîner. Je dois me dépêcher. Une autre fois ?

‒ D'accord. Alors salut.

‒Au revoir, Johnny, vraiment désolée.

Elle referma la porte en soupirant. Elle aimait bien son voisin et regrettait d'avoir dû refuser son invitation car il était visiblement déçu mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'aller jouer à un jeu vidéo avec lui. Elle se remit au travail et, son appartement étant petit, elle avait fini le ménage pour le déjeuner. Elle grignota rapidement sur le pouce avant de sortir faire ses courses. Elle avait soigneusement composé son menu. Aldéran était un vrai cordon-bleu et elle tenait à lui faire bonne impression. Alors qu'elle regagnait son appartement, elle s'arrêta net en passant devant une boutique de vêtements. Une robe en vitrine lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dans son armoire, sur son compte, fit la moue, hésita puis haussa les épaules en poussant la porte de la boutique. Elle ressortit de la boutique vingt minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à cuisiner et eut juste le temps de se préparer pour l'heure d'arrivée d'Aldéran.

oooooooooooooooooo

Pendant Karine s'activait dans son appartement, Aldéran se présentait à l'une des salles de briefing du quartier général du SIGIP. Il vit avec soulagement que la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé. Il y avait du monde sur la route et il avait craint d'être en retard. Il prit place sur une chaise libre juste au moment où le colonel McQueen, en charge de l'affaire, entrait dans la pièce. Ce dernier vérifia d'un regard que toutes les personnes convoquées étaient présentes. Le colonel était réputé pour ne pas aimer tourner autour du pot et le prouva une nouvelle fois en attaquant directement le vif du sujet.

‒ Bonjour, commença-t-il. Tout nous laisse à penser qu'un groupe terroriste prépare une action de forte envergure à RadCity. C'est un groupe qui est encore jeune et donc, n'est pas très connu, ce qui ne diminue en rien leur dangerosité. Selon nos renseignements, il prépare une action contre une société importante. Nous manquons encore d'éléments pour définir leur cible mais nous avons des raisons de croire qu'ils visent la société Elsinski Corporation. Ils leur reprocheraient de détruire des écosystèmes endémiques sur les planètes non peuplées dont ils exploitent les ressources minières. Que leurs accusations soient fondées ou pas, nous devons les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent des victimes. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez ou avez eu des contacts avec la pègre de Radcity. Partez à la chasse aux renseignements. Nous ferons le point de vos résultats ici, demain à la même heure. Exécution.

Les agents se levèrent dans un bruit de chaises pour quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il venait de sortir dans le couloir, Aldéran sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et reconnut un capitaine sous les ordres de qui il avait déjà travaillé.

‒ Que diable fiches-tu ici, Skendromme ? lui lança ce dernier. Un fils de bonne famille comme toi n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de mauvaises fréquentations dans son manoir où il déjeunait dans des assiettes en or.

Aldéran gloussa.

‒ Déjà, on n'a pas d'assiettes en or, répliqua-t-il, et toutes les bonnes familles ont une brebis galeuse. Dans notre cas, c'est moi. J'ai un casier de délinquant juvénile bien garni, capitaine. J'ai atterri au SIGIP pour échapper à la prison !

Il planta là le capitaine stupéfait pour regagner sa voiture. Il savait déjà qui aller voir. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui avoir des renseignements de première main, c'était cet homme. Il faudrait juste qu'il soit suffisamment persuasif pour le convaincre de collaborer. Il repassa chez lui, enfila rapidement une combinaison de cuir et fila sur sa moto, droit vers les quartiers chauds de la ville.

Il se gara près d'un bar à l'aspect pas très engageant. Il entra, vit que la personne qui l'intéressait n'était pas là et s'installa à une table vide. Il commanda une bière puis il attendit.

oooooooooooooooooo

La personne qu'il attendait mit près de deux heures à arriver. L'homme repéra tout de suite Aldéran. Il passa par le bar avant de venir s'asseoir face au jeune homme. Il le fixa un instant, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille et sourit.

‒ Tu es en avance, Aldie, dit-il.

‒ Et toi, en retard, Spoon, répliqua aussitôt Aldéran. Tu ne me fais pas attendre si longtemps, d'habitude.

‒ Que veux-tu, tu es venu sans prévenir et tu n'es pas mon seul client, mon mignon. J'ai mes affaires à gérer. Tu as dû faire la nouba pour revenir t'approvisionner si vite. T'en veux comme d'habitude ?

‒ Oui.

Spoon sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le glissa sur la table. Aldéran avança sa main à sa rencontre. Le paquet échangea sa place avec la liasse de billets que tenait Aldéran. Liasse que Spoon glissa aussitôt dans son blouson sans vérifier. Aldéran empocha les joints en retenant un sourire. Il ne pensait pas que la confiance que lui faisait Spoon pourrait lui servir pour le boulot. Il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

‒ Je dois avouer que tu me déçois, Spoon, fit-il d'un ton ennuyé. J'envisage de changer de fournisseur.

‒ Je peux savoir pourquoi ? répliqua ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne fournis que le meilleur.

‒ Oh, ce n'est pas la qualité de ta marchandise qui est en cause, le rassura Aldéran. Mais des bruits sont venus à mes oreilles concernant tes autres affaires, justement, et cela ne m'a pas plu. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver mêlé de près ou de loin à des attentats terroristes, lança-t-il d'un ton dur.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Spoon. Je ne trempe pas dans ce genre de magouilles.

‒ Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit, insinua Aldie.

‒ Qui t'as raconté ces salades ? gronda Spoon.

‒ Des gens, répondit évasivement Aldéran. Ça veut dire que c'est faux ?

‒ Evidemment ! Je fais pas dans le meurtre, tu le sais, protesta Spoon.

‒ Pourtant, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

‒ Pfff, on m'a peut-être vu vendre de la came à des tarés de terroristes, admit Spoon, mais ça fait pas de moi leur complice. Le business, c'est le business. Je vais pas refuser un nouveau client sous prétexte qu'il est fêlé !

‒ OK, alors, voilà le deal. Tu me dis ce que tu sais sur eux et on continue nos petites affaires, proposa Aldéran.

‒ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'étonna Spoon.

‒ Peut-être parce que je suis flic et que j'ai besoin de renseignements pour les coincer avant qu'ils ne commettent un massacre, répliqua Aldéran d'un ton dur. Je suis prêt à te payer pour ça aussi. Royalement.

‒ Et sinon ?

‒ Sinon, il est possible que la police se mette à s'intéresser à toi, mon petit Spoon. Tu n'es pas le seul vendeur sur le marché et rien ne nous reliera.

‒ T'es un beau salopard, enfoiré de flic ! ragea Sponn. Je te connais depuis que tu es entré chez les Démons de la Nuit et t'as toujours été réglo ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu me ferais un coup pareil !

Aldéran rit doucement.

‒ Allons, je n'ai aucune envie de me passer de tes services et je te garanti que tu seras bien payé. Tu n'as rien eu à redire sur mes paiement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je suis généreux. Très généreux. Plus tes renseignements seront pertinents et plus ma générosité naturelle fera preuve de bienveillance à ton égard.

Spoon resta silencieux. Aldéran pouvait quasiment voir ses neurones travailler à plein régime, soupesant les risques et les profits d'un refus ou d'un accord. Il attendit, laissant le dealer réfléchir tout en espérant que l'appât du gain serait le plus fort.

‒ D'accord, lâcha Spoon au bout de quelques minutes. Et t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, petit poulet, sinon je me chargerais de te plumer. Très lentement.

‒Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas dans le meurtre, Spoon, remarqua Aldéran.

‒Je n'ai pas dit que tu en mourrais, mon mignon, répliqua le dealer avec un sourire carnassier. Mais tu ne mériterais plus ce petit surnom, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi.

‒ Ce serait tuer la poule aux œufs d'or, susurra Aldéran. Et te mettre tous les flics de la ville à dos au passage. Tu sais que les flics n'aiment pas que l'on s'en prenne à l'un des leurs.

‒Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Spoon.

Aldéran lui expliqua rapidement.

‒Reviens cet après-midi à 16 heures, dit Spoon. Avec un œuf d'or.

Il se leva et laissa Aldéran qui termina tranquillement sa bière, satisfait de son entretien.

oooooooooooooooooo

Karine se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace puis sourit. Elle avait bien fait d'acheter cette robe. L'heure d'arrivée d'Aldéran vînt puis passa. Au bout d'une demi-heure de retard, elle se tînt devant la fenêtre, angoissée. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant la voiture d'Aldéran se garer un peu plus haut dans la rue. Elle couru vérifier son maquillage, jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle, rectifia le positionnement des couverts. La sonnette retentit et elle ouvrit la porte. Aldéran lui tendit un bouquet de roses.

‒ Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il. Il y avait des bouchons et je n'avais pas ton numéro de téléphone.

‒ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en prenant le bouquet. Merci pour les roses. Entre.

Une fois la porte fermée, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de reculer et de l'admirer.

‒ Tu es superbe dans cette robe, la complimenta-t-il.

‒ Merci, je l'ai achetée tout à l'heure. Mon budget va faire la tête mais tant pis. Je voulais être belle pour toi.

‒ C'est réussi et ça sent bon, dit-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

‒ C'est la sauce des lasagnes, je vais mettre les roses dans un vase.

Il la suivit en regardant autour de lui. L'appartement était petit et l'immeuble ainsi que le quartier étaient plutôt pauvres mais elle avait réussi à créer une ambiance chaleureuse. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise.

‒ On doit passer à table tout de suite ou le dîner peut patienter un peu ? demanda-t-il en la regardant poser le vase contenant les roses sur la table.

‒ Il peut attendre, pourquoi ?

‒ Parce que j'ai très envie de tester ton lit, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Elle rit et l'entraina vers la chambre où ils se livrèrent à de fougueux ébats.

‒ Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda Karine en voyant qu'Aldéran gardait les yeux clos.

‒ Si, on ferait mieux de se lever d'ailleurs.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se figea en voyant la déco de la chambre. Il n'y avait pas fait attention en entrant car il était concentré sur son amante. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire, tout en enfilant sa robe.

‒ Tu as l'air surpris, remarqua-t-elle.

‒ Un peu, c'est très différent de la pièce principale qui est plutôt cosy.

‒ Mais c'est raccord avec mon tatouage.

‒ C'est vrai.

La chambre était décorée sur le thème marin fortement orienté pirate. Un grand pavillon noir orné du Jolly Roger était d'ailleurs accroché au-dessus du lit.

‒ Et d'où tu tiens cet amour de la piraterie ? s'enquit-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

‒ De mon grand-père, répondit-elle en passant dans l'autre pièce.

Elle alluma son four avant d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin blanc.

‒ Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en alcool. Un kir cerise en apéritif, cela te convient ?

‒ Parfait. Ton grand-père ?

‒ Il a beaucoup voyagé. Il travaillait sur un cargo spatial. J'ai passé mon enfance à l'écouter me raconter des histoires sur la mer d'étoiles. Surtout sur les accrochages avec les pirates. Il aimait particulièrement l'anecdote où il avait vu en action le pirate le plus redouté de l'époque, le capitaine Albator.

La sirène d'une voiture de police résonna à ce moment-là sous les fenêtres ouvertes de l'appartement. Aldéran sursauta et n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son amante.

‒ Tu en fais une tête, s'étonna Karine. Ça va ?

‒ Oui, oui, j'ai juste été surpris, avoua Aldie

‒ A cause de la sirène ? Tu es policier et les sirènes de police te font peur ? s'étonna Karine.

‒ Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout, éluda Aldéran qui ne voulait pas lui avouer les démêlés qu'il avait eu avec la police durant son adolescence. C'est quoi, cette anecdote ? finit-il par demander, histoire de changer de sujet.

‒ Il vaut mieux que cela soit mon grand-père qui te la raconte. On a l'impression qu'il la revit à chaque fois. Il est très doué pour raconter. Je peux t'en raconter d'autres, si ça t'intéresse mais méfie-toi, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter lorsque je me lance sur ce sujet, le prévint-elle en souriant.

‒ Je vois, gloussa Aldie. Aussi passionnée par les pirates que Sky par les –ines et les –ides ?

‒ Je ne sais pas à quel point ton frère est passionné par les –ines et les –ides, comme tu dis, fit Karine en riant. Mais les histoires de mon grand-père m'ont tellement imprégnée que j'en ai fait le sujet de ma thèse de fin d'études.

‒ Tu as été assez loin dans les études, alors ?

‒ J'ai arrêté après ma thèse. Mon grand-père, qui m'a élevée après la mort de mes parents, était obligé d'aller en maison médicalisée et j'ai dû chercher un travail.

‒ Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents ?

‒Un accident de voiture quand j'avais onze ans. Je vais chercher l'entrée.

Elle posa devant Aldéran une assiette contenant une salade tomates-mozzarella au vinaigre balsamique. Des lasagnes bolognaises suivirent et le repas fut conclu par des tartelettes aux framboises garnies d'éclats de pistaches grillés et d'une crème fouettée, le tout fait maison.

‒ Tu ne m'as pas menti, dit Aldéran, en raclant soigneusement les dernières miettes de sa tartelette. Tu cuisines très bien. C'était délicieux.

‒ Merci, un café ?

‒ Je prendrais plutôt un deuxième dessert, dit-il en laissant son regard descendre sur le décolleté de Karine.

‒ J'ai le temps de débarrasser avant que tu me sautes dessus ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

‒ Je vais t'aider, cela ira plus vite, proposa-t-il en se levant.

Ils firent rapidement la vaisselle avant de retourner dans la chambre. Aldéran étant un peu trop pressé, Karine eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre un craquement caractéristique lorsqu'il voulut faire glisser la robe de ses épaules.

‒ Oh non, Aldéran, tu exagères ! Une robe toute neuve ! protesta-t-elle.

‒ Oups, désolé, dit-il, contrit. Je t'en achèterais une autre pour la remplacer, promis, murmura-t-il en la basculant sur le lit. Je m'engage à remplacer tout ce que je déchirerais.

Aucun des deux ne pensa à vérifier le réveil et il se trouva que Karine commençait son travail plus tard qu'Aldéran. Ce dernier partit donc en courant, le lendemain matin. Il croisa Johnny dans l'escalier et ne se rendit pas compte que ce dernier le suivait des yeux d'un air mauvais.

oooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque Karine arriva à la bibliothèque elle se trouva littéralement assaillie par Alicia et Mina.

‒ On veut tout savoir, s'écria Mina. Dis donc, tu as l'air fatiguée. Raconte !

Karine éclata de rire.

‒ Doucement, laissez-moi le temps d'arriver. Venez boire un thé dans mon bureau.

Une fois le thé servit, Karine leur résuma son week-end en omettant toutefois de préciser qu'ils avaient passé la majorité du temps à faire l'amour.

‒ Donc, si on résume, tu as passé deux nuits et une journée chez lui, il a passé la nuit chez toi et il revient te prendre ce soir ? énuméra Alicia.

‒ C'est ça.

‒ Eh bien, cela se présente plutôt bien, se réjouit Mina.

‒ Oui, mais je ne pense pas que cela durera bien longtemps, dit tristement Karine.

‒Pourquoi ? demanda Alicia.

‒ Non, mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est jeune, très beau, galant, attentionné, gentil, cuisine comme un pro, vu son métier, c'est certainement quelqu'un de courageux et en plus, si j'en juge par son appartement, il est à l'aise financièrement. C'est l'homme parfait. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va rester longtemps avec une petite bibliothécaire ?

‒ D'abord, tu n'es pas une petite bibliothécaire, fit sévèrement Mina. Tu es directrice adjointe de la bibliothèque municipale de Radcity. Ensuite, pourquoi cela le ferait fuir ? Attends de voir comment cela se présente. Le début est prometteur, pas de raison que cela change.

‒ On reprendra cette conversation ce midi, décréta Alicia, il est l'heure d'ouvrir.

Ses deux amies laissèrent Karine. Elle sortit son téléphone et regarda pensivement la photo d'Aldéran qu'elle avait prise discrètement. Elle soupira puis alluma son ordinateur.

oooooooooooooo

Aldéran arriva bon dernier à la réunion et cette fois, le colonel McQueen était déjà là. Il lança un regard noir à Aldéran.

‒ Heureux de voir que vous avez daigné vous joindre à nous, lieutenant Skendromme.

‒ Désolé, mon colonel, s'excusa Aldéran.

‒ Reprenons.

Aldéran écouta attentivement les rapports de ses collègues. Quand son tour arriva, il fut soulagé de voir que ce que lui avait rapporté Spoon ne serait pas inutile. Cela permettrait de faire oublier un peu son retard car il doutait qu'une histoire de bouchon serait bien reçue comme justification de son retard.

‒ D'après mon informateur, commença Aldéran, ce groupe prépare effectivement un gros coup. Ils sont passés par lui pour se procurer de la drogue mais aussi deux ingrédients pouvant servir à la fabrication d'une bombe. Ce sont des éléments facilement trouvables dans le commerce mais la quantité qu'ils ont commandée est suspecte. Ils lui ont demandé la livraison en pleine forêt, à environ dix kilomètres de Radcity.

‒ Quel type d'ingrédients ? intervint une de ses collègues.

Elle fit la grimace quand il lui répondit.

‒ Mon propre informateur m'a signalé la commande d'une quantité insolite de soude caustique, dit-elle. Associée à ce que l'informateur du lieutenant Skendromme leur a livré, cela ferait un mélange hautement explosif. Et la livraison a aussi eu lieu dans la forêt à dix kilomètres de Radcity. On peut raisonnablement supposer que c'était au même endroit.

‒ Je vais demander un scan satellite de la zone concernée, décréta le colonel MacQueen. Il y a de fortes chances que l'on localise un bâtiment dans les environs immédiats. Tenez-vous prêts pour une intervention d'urgence.

oooooooooooooo

Dans l'après-midi, le téléphone de Karine sonna. Elle sourit en voyant le nom d'Aldéran s'afficher et décrocha.

‒ Aldéran, comment ça va depuis ce matin ?

‒ _Cela irait très bien si je n'étais pas envoyé en mission. Je suis désolé, mon cœur mais je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher ce soir._

‒ Ah, tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me rejoindre chez moi après.

‒ _Il ne vaut mieux pas. Vu comment cela se présente, je risque de rentrer vraiment très tard, je ne voudrais pas te réveiller. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr de rentrer cette nuit. Je t'appelle dès que je peux, d'accord ?_

‒ D'accord, dit Karine, déçue.

‒ _Je suis vraiment désolé, mon cœur, à demain._

‒ A demain.

Karine raccrocha, le cœur serré. C'était une façon pour lui de clore leur relation, elle en était sûre. Elle ravala ses larmes. Cela attendrait qu'elle soit chez elle. Seule.

oooooooooooooo

A quelques kilomètres de Radcity, le silence que la nuit avait étendu sur la forêt n'était rompu que par le trottinement précautionneux des animaux nocturnes en quête de nourriture. Parfois, le couinement d'un mulot résonnait, vite étranglé par les serres du rapace, chouette ou hibou, qui avait fait de lui sa victime. Pourtant, les spécimens à poils ou à plumes n'étaient pas les seuls représentants du règne animal présents ce soir-là dans le sous-bois. Bien dissimulés, des formes inhabituelles étaient positionnées en différents endroits. Elles étaient tellement immobiles qu'il arrivait que certains animaux se rapprochent vraiment très près de l'une d'elles avant de la remarquer.

‒ _Point zéro à point deux, mouvement à tes deux heures._

‒ Point deux, bien reçu, confirma Aldéran dans un murmure.

L'œil rivé à la lunette de visée nocturne de son fusil, il se tourna dans la direction indiquée. Il était en planque sur une petite éminence, allongé au pied d'un jeune chêne, dissimulé par les branches clairsemées d'un petit buisson rachitique. Il vit les hautes fougères bouger… et un blaireau en sortir avec précaution. Aldéran soupira.

‒ Point deux, fausse alerte, murmura-t-il dans sa radio. C'était un blaireau.

‒ _Bien reçu, point deux._

Il se frotta les yeux. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était allongé dans les feuilles mortes sans bouger et il commençait à trouver le temps long, d'autant plus qu'il avait froid. Un léger crachin était tombé au début de leur surveillance. Le genre de crachin qu'on ne sentait pas vraiment sur le moment mais dont l'humidité imprégnait tout, assez pour l'obliger à protéger son fusil d'une housse imperméable spécialement conçue pour abriter le fusil tout en permettant son utilisation. Comme il faisait nuit, l'humidité était restée, insidieuse, imprégnant le dos de son treillis noir et remontant du sol pour être absorbée par le devant. Il soupira à nouveau en pensant que normalement, il aurait dû se trouver bien au chaud dans un lit avec Karine blottie contre lui. Il sourit. Peut-être qu'à cette heure-là, ils n'auraient pas encore fini de se faire des câlins s'ils avaient pu passer la nuit ensemble comme prévu. Il se rendit compte que la jeune femme lui manquait. Curieux. D'habitude, il n'éprouvait pas ce genre de chose.

‒ _Point zéro à point deux. Mouvement à tes onze heures._

‒ Point deux, bien reçu.

L'appel radio l'avait fait sursauter, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Un moment d'inattention en intervention pouvait lui être fatal ou pire, être fatal à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Cette fois, la forme qui émergea marchait sur deux pattes.

‒ Point deux, contact positif. Une, non, trois personnes se dirigeant vers le point trois.

‒ _Point trois, contact confirmé._

‒ _Point zéro, bien reçu. Points un, quatre, cinq, six, sept et huit, quittez votre position et commencez à_ _converger vers le point Alpha. Points trois et deux, attendez cinq minutes et rejoignez-les._

Aldéran ajouta son « bien reçu » à ceux des ses collègues sigipstes et sourit. Enfin de l'action ! La patience n'avait jamais fait parti de ses qualités. Il attendit les cinq minutes et se releva avec précaution. Il prit le temps d'étirer ses muscles engourdis puis rejoignit le plus discrètement possible sa position prédéterminée sur le point Alpha. Une fois en place, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit aucun de ses collègues malgré ses lunettes à vision nocturne mais il savait qu'ils étaient là et où. Comme chacun des sigipstes affectés à cette mission, il avait mémorisé le plan des lieux ainsi que les positions prévues pour chaque militaire. Il modifia légèrement sa position. Son treillis mouillé lui collait à la peau de manière désagréable. Les techniciens du point zéro avaient de la chance. Ils étaient au chaud derrière leurs ordinateurs à surveiller la zone par infrarouge et autres détecteurs, coordonnant le mouvement des militaires en intervention directe.

Aldéran examina le chalet forestier qui avait « point Alpha » comme nom de code. Surélevée à environ un mètre du sol, la bâtisse était faite de rondins épais et n'avait pas d'étage. Une terrasse bordée d'une balustrade en faisait le tour. Les volets clos laissaient filtrer quelques traits de lumière. A la voir, difficile de croire qu'elle abritait le QG temporaire d'un groupe de terroristes préparant un attentat à la bombe contre le siège social d'Elsinsky Corporation. Le satellite du SIGIP avait vite localisé ce chalet mais il était vide à ce moment-là. Toutefois, une inspection discrète avait montré des signes d'occupation et les différentes matières premières de la bombe avaient été découvertes dans un petit bâtiment voisin. D'où la souricière tendue par le SIGIP.

‒ _Point Zéro à toutes les unités. Préparez-vous à donner l'assaut. Attaque dans cinq minutes._

Aldéran sentit l'excitation monter. Il vérifia du pouce que la sécurité de son fusil était bien déverrouillée.

‒ _Faites mouvement._

Il se redressa légèrement et avança le plus vite possible vers le chalet, restant courbé en avant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses collègues sortir aussi de leurs cachettes et converger vers le bâtiment. Il atteignit la terrasse, s'y adossa et s'accroupit. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que les autres militaires atteignent aussi le chalet. Sur un signe du capitaine, les sigipstes montèrent sur la terrasse avec précaution. Aldéran prit place à droite de la porte d'entrée, dos au mur, un autre militaire à gauche. Deux autres les rejoignirent aussitôt. Selon le plan, un autre groupe avait prit position de l'autre côté au niveau de la deuxième entrée.

‒ Groupe 1 en position, murmura la capitaine dans sa radio.

‒ _Groupe 2 en position._

‒ Au top, on fonce, ordonna la capitaine.

Elle se plaça face à la porte.

‒ Top.

Elle enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les militaires se ruèrent à l'intérieur des deux côtés à la fois et envahirent la pièce principale. Complètement pris par surprise, les terroristes eurent à peine le temps de se lever et de dégainer que, déjà, six sigipstes les tenaient en joue, deux autres vérifiant que personne ne se cachait dans les autres pièces. Ils forcèrent les terroristes à jeter leurs armes et à se mettre à genoux.

Aldéran et un autre militaire les surveillèrent pendant que leurs collègues fouillaient les criminels et leur passaient les menottes. Un léger mouvement attira l'œil d'Aldéran. Juste à temps pour voir le canon d'une arme passer dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Poussant un cri d'alarme, le jeune homme pivota et tira une fraction de seconde après le terroriste. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Prêts à tirer, Aldéran et la capitaine avancèrent avec prudence jusqu'à la porte. Sans baisser son arme, la capitaine l'ouvrit avec son pied, révélant le terroriste allongé au sol, un trou sanglant au milieu du front.

‒ Joli tir, lieutenant, complimenta-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle parcourut du regard. Une pièce secrète, ajouta-t-elle en voyant un pan du mur entrouvert sur un réduit sombre. Voilà pourquoi il a échappé à la fouille du chalet.

Elle se tourna pour sortir de la pièce. Aldéran fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres mais elle le retint.

‒ Vous êtes blessé, lieutenant.

Surpris, Aldéran sentit la douleur en même temps qu'il vit la déchirure sur la manche de son treillis. La balle l'avait atteint au bras à une dizaine de centimètres sous l'épaule. La capitaine agrandit la déchirure et examina la plaie.

‒ Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, elle n'est pas trop profonde, constata-elle en sortant d'une poche de sa combinaison un kit de premiers soins.

Elle désinfecta la plaie avant de la couvrir d'un pansement.

‒ Merci, dit Aldéran en faisant rouler son bras.

Il grimaça. C'était quand même douloureux.

‒ Vous passerez à l'infirmerie avant de rentrer chez vous, lieutenant, ordonna la capitaine.

‒ A vos ordres, répondit-il en soupirant discrètement.

Il n'était pas près de rentrer.

‒ Allez, on évacue, ordonna la capitaine.

Ce ne fut qu'à trois heures du matin qu'Aldéran claqua la porte de chez lui. Il était épuisé et monta l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Il ôta ses vêtements, les laissant tomber à même le sol. Il fixa son lit vide d'un œil morne. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Karine de la rejoindre chez elle. La douche qu'il avait prise au boulot avant d'aller faire soigner sa blessure au bras ne l'avait pas réchauffé. Il se sentait glacé jusqu'aux os et se serait volontiers blotti contre le corps tiède de la jeune femme. Il soupira puis se glissa dans le lit froid. Il s'endormit en rêvant à des yeux noisette.

oooooooooooooo

Karine arriva le lendemain au boulot, plutôt pâlotte. Elle avait très peu dormi. Ses amies la saluèrent mais n'osèrent pas lui faire de remarque sur sa mine fatiguée. Karine avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, elle ne cessait de jeter un œil sur son portable où elle avait mis en fond d'écran la photo d'Aldéran. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter quand il sonna. Elle fixa, incrédule, le nom d'Aldéran qui s'était affiché. Elle se précipita tellement pour répondre qu'elle faillit raccrocher dans la foulée.

‒ Aldéran ?

‒ _Bonjour, mon petit cœur. Comment ça va ?_

‒ Ça va, ça va même très bien, et toi ? répondit Karine, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

‒ _Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt mais je suis rentré à trois heures du matin. Je me réveille à peine._

‒ Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, l'important c'est que tu l'aies fait.

‒ _Oh, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles mon chéri_ , remarqua Aldéran, un sourire dans la voix.

‒ Ah ? Tu crois ? dit Karine en rougissant. Cela t'ennuie ?

‒ _Pas du tout, au contraire, mon petit cœur. Je suis content que tu m'appelles comme ça. Vu l'heure à laquelle l'intervention s'est finie, je suis de congé aujourd'hui. On déjeune ensemble ?_

‒ Oui, bien sûr. Je quitte à midi.

‒ _Je serais là. A tout à l'heure, mon cœur._

‒ A tout à l'heure, mon chéri.

Karine raccrocha en ayant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Ses amies remarquèrent tout de suite le changement en venant la voir pour la pause-café.

‒ Oh là, fit Alicia, en voyant les yeux brillants et le sourire radieux de Karine. Que se passe-t-il ?

‒ Aldéran a appelé. Il vient me chercher ce midi, on déjeune ensemble.

‒ Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour lui, dit Mina, mais toi, au moins, tu es accroc. Amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ A ma place, tu ne le serais pas ? demanda Karine.

‒ Si. Sûrement, avoua Mina.

oooooooooooooo

Le midi, Karine fut la première à sortir de la bibliothèque. Ses amies sortirent juste quelques instants plus tard et la virent raccrocher son téléphone.

‒ Il n'est pas là ? s'enquit Mina

‒ Il arrive. Il a été retardé par un accident.

‒ Bon, à tout à l'heure. Bon appétit, lança Alicia en entrainant Mina.

Les deux amies finissaient de descendre l'escalier lorsque la voiture d'Aldéran se gara près d'elles L'air de rien, elles continuèrent leur route mais se retournèrent à temps pour voir Aldéran et Karine échanger un baiser passionné. Elles sourirent en reprenant leur chemin.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'Aldéran rompit le baiser.

‒ Tu m'as manqué, mon petit cœur, murmura-t-il.

‒ Tu m'as manqué aussi.

‒ Je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

‒ On rouvre à 14 heures.

‒ Je n'en espérais pas tant. Comme il fait beau et que le parc est juste à côté, j'ai préparé un pique-nique, cela te convient ?

‒C'est une très bonne idée.

Il sorti le panier de son coffre, verrouilla la voiture, et entraina Karine vers le parc en lui passant le bras autour des épaules. Ils réussirent à dénicher un coin à l'ombre et s'installèrent sur une grande nappe qu'Aldéran étala sur l'herbe.

Un peu plus loin, Alicia flanqua un coup de coude à Mina.

‒ Regarde, ils sont là.

Mina tourna la tête. Elles s'étaient installées avec leurs sandwichs sur un banc et voyaient le coin où s'étaient installés Aldéran et Karine par-dessus un buisson. Karine n'avait pas remarqué ses deux amies qui en profitèrent pour observer discrètement le couple.

Aldéran surprit de nouveau Karine. Il avait préparé un pique-nique royal et elle se régala. Elle lui posa des questions sur son travail mais il resta très vague, lui expliquant que les interventions de son unité étaient secrètes. Elle n'insista donc pas et ils discutèrent de sujets moins sensibles. Un moment donné, elle voulu prendre une tomate cerise et vit qu'Aldéran venait de gober la dernière. Voyant cela, il tourna la tête de Karine vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de glisser dans sa bouche la tomate qu'il n'avait pas encore croquée. Elle l'accepta et se mit à rire.

‒ Merci, dit-elle. J'adore les tomates cerises.

‒ J'en aurais pris plus, si j'avais su.

‒ Avec tout ce que tu as préparé ? Il y en a bien assez.

Reprenant son sérieux, elle observa pensivement Aldéran qui haussa un sourcil.

‒ J'ai de la tomate sur le menton ? plaisanta-t-il, intrigué par son regard.

‒ Je suis contente que tu sois venu, ce midi, Aldéran.

‒ Et je suis heureux d'être là, avec toi, répondit-il.

Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Tout en se penchant, elle posa la main sur son bras, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

‒ Evite de poser ta main là, s'il te plait, dit-il.

‒ Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en sentant un bandage à travers le tissu.

‒ Oh, rien de grave. L'intervention de cette nuit a été musclée et une balle m'a éraflé le bras. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, insista-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de Karine.

‒ Mais… tu aurais pu être blessé gravement ou même tué, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

‒ C'est le risque à chaque sortie, tu sais.

‒ Et celui qui t'a blessé ?

‒ Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas me rater car moi je ne l'ai pas loupé, répliqua Aldie. Il est mort.

Karine pâlit

‒ Aldie, tu te rends compte que tu m'annonces que tu as tué un homme comme si tu me disais que vous aviez bu un café ensemble ? souffla Karine d'une voix blanche.

Aldéran soupira. Il avait craint cette conversation. Le monde de Karine était si éloigné du sien. Elle était si douce, si gentille, si ignorante de la noirceur qu'il côtoyait chaque jour.

‒ Karine, tu n'as pas réalisé ce que cela impliquait quand je t'ai dit que j'étais policier, commença-t-il. En fait, je fais parti du SIGIP. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue un homme, mon cœur. Mes mains sont souillées de sang et je serais bien incapable de te dire combien d'hommes j'ai déjà tué durant mes missions. Quand je te parlais de mon côté bad boy, dimanche, je ne plaisantais pas vraiment. J'ai un casier judiciaire assez garni. J'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises quand j'étais ado et un jour, cela a été trop loin. J'ai participé au casse d'un supermarché avec mes potes. Un vigile a été tué et mes potes m'ont laissé sur place, saoul et défoncé. A tel point que le lendemain, je ne me souvenais de rien. L'enquête a prouvé que je n'avais rien à voir dans la mort du vigile, et le juge m'a donné le choix : la prison ou l'Académie de Police. Je n'avais pas seize ans, j'ai choisi la police puis le SIGIP m'a récupéré. Et à ma propre surprise, j'ai adoré et j'ai signé. Normalement, ce sont des policiers de la Spéciale expérimentés qui sont sélectionnés pour suivre cet entrainement et beaucoup échouent car il est très dur. Malgré mon jeune âge et mon inexpérience, comme te l'a dit Sky, je suis sorti major de ma promotion avec le grade de lieutenant. Je suis devenu le plus jeune agent du SIGIP diplômé.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

‒ C'est plutôt ironique, fit-il. Pour m'empêcher de devenir un délinquant, ils ont fait de moi un tueur.

Il regarda Karine avec tendresse, lui caressant doucement la joue. La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'Aldéran avait une vie dangereuse et qu'il pouvait être tué à tout moment. Son cœur s'était serré au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Aldéran sourit tristement, le cœur noué par l'angoisse. Il sentait qu'il était en train de la perdre et il se rendait compte que l'idée lui était insupportable.

‒ Là, tu es en train de te dire que tu es tombé sur un fou furieux à forte tendance psychopathe et tu as envie de fuir en courant, murmura-t-il.

‒ Aldéran, ton métier t'oblige à tuer mais avec moi, tu as été tellement gentil, tellement doux, tellement attentionné que je ne peux pas croire que tu aimes vraiment tuer. Le danger, oui, mais pas tuer. Alors non, je n'ai pas envie de fuir en courant. Maintenant que je réalise que tu risques de mourir chaque jour, cela me donne plutôt envie de profiter un maximum des moments que nous pouvons passer ensemble. Et de toute façon, je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion, tu sais. Tu es un homme si exceptionnel que je sais bien que tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi. Mais tant pis. Et si je n'ai pas envie de fuir, c'est aussi parce que… parce que je t'aime. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès le premier jour. Alors, je veux en profiter un maximum, tant que tu veux bien de moi. Et maintenant, je parie que c'est toi qui as envie de fuir en courant, murmura-t-elle, blottie contre lui, n'osant pas le regarder.

Aldéran ne répondit pas tout de suite, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il savait maintenant pourquoi l'idée qu'elle puisse le rejeter l'angoissait, pourquoi il éprouvait un tel désir pour elle et surtout, pourquoi elle lui avait autant manqué depuis l'avant-veille. Et cela l'effrayait. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui pendant un instant puis il lui releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de Karine. Il fut bouleversé par l'amour et la tristesse mêlés qui s'y lisait.

‒ Je n'ai pas envie de fuir, Karine, murmura-t-il. Au contraire. Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes parce que je t'aime aussi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'incrédulité et le bonheur remplaçant la tristesse dans ses yeux.

‒ Tu… Tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-elle, n'osant y croire.

‒ Oui, confirma Aldéran, Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'instant où nos yeux se sont croisés pour la première fois, à la discothèque. Je t'aime, mon amour.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour lui offrir le baiser le plus fougueux, le plus passionné qu'il lui avait jamais fait. Alicia et Mina, qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de garder un œil sur le jeune couple ouvrirent des yeux ronds

‒ Oh là, fit Mina, quelle passion, ma parole, c'en est presque indécent.

‒ Oui, si ça continue il va lui faire l'amour sur place. Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

‒ Une déclaration d'amour ?

‒ Elle a vraiment trop de chance, confirma Alicia. Tu crois que c'est le grand amour de sa vie ?

‒ Pour elle, je dirais que oui, vu comment elle en parle. Pour lui, quand je vois ce baiser, je serai tentée de dire que c'est aussi le cas. Il est vraiment trop beau.

Les deux amies soupirèrent en chœur.

Aldéran rompit le baiser et couvrit le visage et le cou de Karine de baisers.

‒ Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée, le pique-nique, murmura-t-il. On aurait dû aller chez toi, j'ai une furieuse envie de t'arracher tes vêtements et de te faire l'amour comme un fou.

Karine ne put retenir un gémissement de désir à ces mots.

‒ J'en ai très envie aussi, mon amour, murmura-t-elle, lui rendant ses baisers dans le cou.

‒ Dans combien de temps tu reprends le boulot ? demanda-t-il en la serrant davantage contre lui, voyant les yeux de Karine troublés par un désir égal au sien.

‒ Dans une heure.

‒ On va ailleurs ?

‒ Oui.

Ils remballèrent rapidement et quittèrent le parc, tendrement enlacés. Ils regagnèrent la voiture d'Aldéran. Il mit le panier dans le coffre, démarra et, à la surprise de Karine, il s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain du supermarché voisin. Il alla se garer sur le dernier niveau, tout au fond, là où il n'y avait presque personne. D'une pression sur un bouton, il verrouilla les portes puis se tourna vers elle en souriant.

‒ Voilà, les vitres sont teintées, les portes verrouillées, ces coins de parking sont la plupart du temps déserts. Nous devrions être tranquilles. On passe sur la banquette arrière ?

Il attendit la réponse de Karine. Elle hésita un instant, gênée de batifoler dans un parking, mais elle craqua en voyant le regard brûlant de désir d'Aldéran. Elle accepta dans un sourire et se faufila entre les sièges pour gagner l'arrière, aussitôt suivie d'Aldéran. Karine eut le temps d'ôter son t-shirt avant qu'Aldéran ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Ils firent l'amour avec passion. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Karine consulta sa montre et soupira.

‒ Tu dois y retourner, devina Aldéran.

‒ Oui, confirma Karine en l'embrassant.

‒ Je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure.

‒ D'accord.

Ils se rajustèrent avant de repasser à l'avant. Aldéran retourna se garer devant la bibliothèque. Il sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour pour l'enlacer, lui offrant un baiser passionné. Elle le quitta et commença à monter les marches mais il la rattrapa pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Karine se mit à rire et répondit à son baiser. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, une autre collègue de Karine, Marion, les doubla. Elle les regarda avec des yeux ronds, entra dans la bibliothèque, restant à les observer discrètement à travers la porte vitrée. Aldéran finit par libérer Karine qui entra à son tour dans la bibliothèque, un sourire aux lèvres, pour voir Alicia et Mina lui sauter dessus.

‒ Alors ? fit Alicia.

‒ Alors quoi ?

‒ Ne fais pas l'innocente. On était au parc et on a vu le baiser que vous avez échangé avant de partir. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Karine rougit, les yeux brillants.

‒ Qu'il m'aimait, répondit-elle.

‒ Il est amoureux de toi ? demanda Mina.

‒ Oui et je l'aime aussi.

‒ Karine, c'est merveilleux, je suis tellement contente pour toi, s'exclama Mina.

‒ Oui, moi aussi, renchérit Alicia.

‒ Karine, c'est bien Aldéran Skendromme qui était avec toi et qui t'embrassait ? demanda Marion en débarquant brusquement.

‒ Oui, mais… tu le connais ? fit Karine, surprise.

‒ Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? s'étonna Marion.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ?

‒ Skendromme Industries, tu connais quand même ?

‒ J'en ai vaguement entendu parler mais quel est le rapport à part le nom ?

‒ Quel est rapport ? Tu te moques de moi ? s'offusqua Marion.

Elle prit un magazine économique qui annonçait en couverture un dossier sur Skendromme Industries, chercha une page et la colla sous le nez de Karine. Stupéfaite, elle reconnu Aldéran et Skyrone en photo au milieu d'un petit groupe de personnes. Elle lut la légende : _« Dankest Skendromme, fondateur de Skendromme Industries, lors de leur gala de charité annuel, accompagné de son épouse Mylavie, de sa fille Karémyne et de ses petits-enfants Skyrone et Aldéran. Comme à son habitude, son gendre ne participait pas au gala. »_

Karine en resta muette de saisissement. Alicia lui prit le magazine et lut la légende avec Mina.

‒ Nom de Dieu, jura cette dernière, il est l'un des héritiers d'une des plus grosses fortunes de Ragel ! On pensait que tu avais décroché le jackpot mais à ce point-là... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Karine avait pâli et s'était mise à trembler, au bord des larmes.

‒ Ce n'est pas possible, il m'a dit qu'il était policier et Skyrone me l'a confirmé, balbutia-t-elle.

‒ Il l'est, confirma Marion. Et son ainé est chercheur, on a son livre ici.

‒ Mais il est au moins millionnaire, on est pas du tout du même monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais comment ce serait possible ?

‒ En fait, il est plutôt milliardaire, souligna Marion.

Alicia lui flanqua un coup de coude.

‒ Arrête, Karine, tu es une fille géniale et il s'en est rendu compte, voilà tout. Cela prouve que c'est un homme intelligent et qu'il sait juger les gens.

‒ Mais on n'est pas du même monde, répéta Karine.

‒ Tu sais, dit pensivement Marion. Je ne crois pas que les Skendromme soient très à cheval là-dessus. Il y a vingt ans, Karémyne a épousé quasi secrètement un capitaine de cargo spatial qu'on ne voit jamais. La presse à scandale en a fait ses choux gras mais contrairement à toutes les prédictions qui ne donnaient pas un an à ce mariage, Karémyne Skendromme n'a jamais divorcé.

‒ Il vient de te dire qu'il t'aimait, insista Alicia. Votre relation est encore toute jeune. Attends de voir venir. Tu as déjà rencontré son frère. Ça c'est passé comment avec lui ?

‒ Très bien, admit Karine. Sky est très gentil et a été très amical avec moi.

‒ Voilà qui prouve qu'il n'est pas snob, souligna Mina. C'est bon signe. Profite du temps que tu passes avec Aldéran et tu verras bien ce que l'avenir vous réserve.

‒ Vous avez raison, admit Karine. Cela fait à peine quatre jours qu'on est ensemble. Je veux le savourer le plus possible.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, suivie des yeux par les trois femmes. Marion était étonnée de la manière dont Karine parlait d'Aldéran. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux nombreuses frasques du jeune homme révélées par les journaux à scandale et se demandait quelle était la part de vérités et d'affabulations dans tout ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle décida toutefois de ne rien dire à Karine car elle savait que ces journaux aimaient monter en épingle le moindre faux-pas et n'hésitaient pas à noircir le tableau pour que cela soit le plus vendeur possible.

oooooooooooooo

Après avoir déposé Karine, Aldéran alla voir Skyrone à son travail. Il entra dans le grand laboratoire et, ne voyant pas son frère, alla directement au bureau de ce dernier en saluant les laborantins au passage.

‒ Salut, Sky, il y a moyen de se faire offrir un café ? lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

‒ Tiens, bonjour, Aldie, bien sûr que tu peux avoir un café, sourit son frère en se levant pour le saluer. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir mais que me vaut cette surprise ?

‒ Je suis en congé aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour embêter mon rat de laboratoire préféré.

‒ Cela tombe bien, j'ai eu un appel de maman tout à l'heure. Elle part rejoindre papa sur Paloma. Il rencontre des difficultés pour négocier le contrat et elle va l'aider de ses connaissances d'ingénieur. Du coup, on prend le relais pour Eryna.

‒ Comme d'habitude, grimaça Aldéran. Au moins, cette fois, c'est pour le boulot. Par contre, bien que je suis en congé, cela ne t'ennuie pas de la prendre ce soir ? J'avais des projets pour la soirée. J'irais demain.

‒ Pas de souci, c'était prévu de toute façon. Tes projets, c'est avec Karine ? s'enquit Skyrone.

‒ Oui, confirma son frère avec un grand sourire. Je viens de la quitter, on a déjeuné ensemble.

Skyrone observa Aldéran avec un petit sourire malicieux.

‒ Quoi ? dit ce dernier, intrigué par la mine de son frère.

‒ C'est une fille très sympathique. Elle m'a fait bonne impression, dimanche. Et elle est mignonne, avec une très jolie silhouette en prime.

‒ Oui, elle est super, approuva Aldéran, tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vague et qu'un léger sourire venait flotter sur ses lèvres en repensant aux courbes appétissantes de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un instant, voyant son frère toujours dans ses pensées, Skyrone éclata de rire.

‒ Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Aldéran, qui avait été brutalement tiré de sa rêverie.

‒ Je vous ai bien observés tous les deux, dimanche. Tu es amoureux ?

‒ Cela se voit tant que ça ? dit Aldéran, un peu dépité.

‒ Comme le nez au milieu du visage. Et elle aussi est amoureuse, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

‒ Eh bien, tu as raison, grand frère, confirma Aldéran en retrouvant le sourire. Elle me l'a dit ce midi. D'où mes projets de soirée romantique pour ce soir.

‒ Romantique ou torride ? susurra Sky.

‒ Les deux, avoua Aldéran en gloussant.

‒ Franchement, Aldie, je suis content pour toi. J'espère que cela marchera entre vous deux.

‒ Je l'espère aussi, Sky. Tu peux être sûr que je ferais tout pour que cela soit le cas.

oooooooooooooo

Le lendemain soir, après avoir pris Karine à la bibliothèque, Aldéran se gara devant le centre équestre. Ils descendirent tous deux de voiture. Le couple n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant de voir Eryna courir vers eux. L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui la réceptionna en riant.

‒ Aldie ! s'écria-t-elle.

‒ Bonjour ! Alors, tu n'as pas trop martyrisé ta monture ?

‒ Mais pas du tout, protesta Eryna. Le professeur m'a même dit que j'étais une très bonne cavalière.

‒ Tant mieux, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

‒ Arrête, je déteste quand tu fais ça, râla-t-elle en s'esquivant.

‒ C'est bien pour ça que je le fais, répliqua son frère en éclatant de rire.

Eryna lui tira la langue et remarqua Karine qui s'était tenue légèrement en retrait.

‒ Tiens, on ne se connait pas, tu es la nouvelle copine d'Aldéran ?

‒ Oui, je m'appelle Karine.

‒ Et moi, c'est Eryna, dit la petite en venant lui faire un bisou que Karine lui rendit bien volontiers. J'ai faim, tu me feras des crêpes en rentrant ? demanda-t-elle à Aldie.

‒ A cette heure-ci ? Tu as déjà eu un goûter que Sky t'as mis dans ton sac, je le sais. Tu auras un fruit, si tu veux, mais ensuite tu attendras le dîner et tu as tes devoirs à faire. En voiture, espèce d'estomac sur pattes !

‒ Tu as vu comme il me traite, se plaignit Eryna, prenant Karine à témoin, il me laisse mourir de faim.

Karine éclata de rire.

‒ Excuse-moi, Eryna, mais tu as plutôt l'air bien nourrie, non ?

Eryna soupira le plus fort possible et monta en voiture, suivie par le couple qui riait toujours. Eryna ne bouda pas longtemps. Elle se mit à raconter sa journée moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés chez Aldéran, ce dernier lui éplucha et lui coupa une pomme qu'elle dévora en l'arrosant d'un grand verre de jus de fruit.

‒ Aldie, j'ai un devoir que je sais pas comment faire, tu peux m'aider ?

‒ Bien sûr, c'est quoi ?

‒ C'est pas pour tout de suite, on a un mois pour le faire. La maîtresse nous a demandé d'écrire une histoire.

‒ Une histoire !? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Aldéran.

‒ Ben, comme dans un livre.

‒ Ouh là, je vais essayer de t'aider, Ery, mais ce type de devoirs, cela n'a jamais été mon point fort, grimaça Aldéran.

‒ Par contre, je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal, intervint Karine. Je peux t'aider à la place d'Aldie, si tu veux bien.

‒ Bonne idée, tiens, dit Aldéran. Vu que tu a écris une thèse, tu feras forcément mieux que moi, surtout que les livres, c'est ta partie. Elle est bibliothécaire, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Eryna.

‒ C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! se réjouit Eryna. Viens, je m'installe toujours là pour travailler.

Elle attrapa Karine par la main et l'entraina sur la table de la salle où elles s'installèrent toutes les deux. Aldéran ne tarda pas à entendre des rires s'élever de ce coin de la pièce. Il sourit tout en commençant à s'affairer sur le repas. Elles finirent juste au bon moment et mirent la table pendant qu'Aldéran finalisait la cuisson. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils débarrassaient la table quand Eryna claqua des doigts.

‒ Au fait, Karine, dit-elle, on fête mon anniversaire samedi de la semaine prochaine, tu viens avec Aldie, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ Eh bien,… commença Karine.

‒ Bien sûr qu'elle vient, intervint Aldéran. Par contre, on ne pourra venir que samedi soir puisque Karine travaille ce jour-là.

‒ Ah bon, c'est dommage. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, du moment que vous êtes là pour la fête.

‒ On le sera, confirma son frère.

‒ J'essaierai de poser au moins mon après-midi, dit Karine. Nous pourrons être là plus tôt, comme ça.

‒ Super !

‒ Va te laver les dents, dit Aldéran. Il y a école demain, l'heure du coucher approche.

Eryna râla un peu pour la forme mais obéit et monta.

‒ Aldie, dit Karine, je suppose qu'il y aura toute ta famille et je ne connais personne à part Skyrone et Eryna. Tu es sûr que cela ne dérangera pas tes parents ?

‒ Pas du tout, ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance ainsi que mes grands-parents, ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit cœur.

‒ Qu'est-ce que je dois prévoir comme tenue ?

‒ Je ne t'ai pas encore acheté la robe que je t'avais promis. Nous irons faire les boutiques, samedi après ton boulot et on la choisira ensemble. Tu pourras la mettre pour l'anniversaire d'Ery.

‒ D'accord.

‒En parlant de fête familiale, il va falloir que je t'apprenne à danser. Tous les ans, grand-père et maman organisent un gala de charité. Il y a dîner suivit d'un bal. Et je tiens à t'avoir comme cavalière, hors de question que je te laisse te morfondre dans un coin. D'autant que j'en connais certains qui tenteront sûrement de te séduire.

‒ Oh seigneur, je serais ravie que tu m'apprennes à danser, mon chéri, mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'apprécierais les mondanités.

‒ Tu crois que j'aime ça ? On y survit.

Les deux amoureux purent enfin savourer la tranquillité revenue après avoir coucher Eryna. Ils regardaient un film, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

‒ Ma sœur ne t'a pas trop étourdie avec son bavardage ? demanda Aldéran.

‒ Elle déborde d'énergie, dit Karine en riant, mais elle est adorable, je l'adore.

‒ J'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque.

‒ Cela me plairait. En tout cas, c'est une petite futée, elle a essayé de me manipuler, l'air de rien, pour que je fasse quasiment son devoir à sa place. Ecrire et imaginer une histoire, ce n'est pas trop son truc, on dirait.

‒ Je peux difficilement la critiquer sur ce sujet, je n'ai aucune imagination, murmura Aldéran en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en remontant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Karine rit doucement.

‒ Pour inventer des histoires, peut-être mais pour varier les câlins, tu en débordes, répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

Aldéran éclata de rire et la bascula sur le canapé.

oooooooooooo

Karine ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intimidée en entrant dans la boutique avec Aldéran. Il l'avait emmenée dans une boutique de luxe et cela se voyait dans chaque détail. Un vendeur vint vers eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

‒ Bonjour, Mr Skendromme, nous allions justement vous appeler, votre smoking est prêt.

‒ Bonjour, cela tombe bien, même si je ne venais pas pour ça.

‒ Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, dans ce cas ?

‒ Mon amie a besoin d'une robe du soir, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'aider.

‒ Une robe du soir ? s'étonna Karine. Je croyais qu'on venait pour une robe de cocktail, plutôt.

‒ Non, ce sera une soirée habillée, mon cœur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'achète un nouveau smoking.

‒ Eh bien, il n'y a aucun souci, Mr Skendromme, nous allons confier votre amie à une des vendeuses pendant que nous procéderons au dernier essayage de votre smoking.

Et Karine se retrouva devant le rayon des robes du soir pendant qu'Aldéran disparaissait dans une cabine pour se changer. Elle sélectionna un modèle qui lui plaisait et alla dans une cabine. Elle chercha en vain l'étiquette du prix. Elle était ennuyée. Bien qu'Aldéran lui ait promis de lui offrir une robe pour remplacer celle qu'il avait déchirée, elle ne s'attendait pas à une robe du soir haute couture. Elle soupira, résignée, et mit la robe. En sortant de la cabine, elle vit Aldéran un peu plus loin, qui vérifiait avec le vendeur la manière dont tombait un smoking bleu nuit. Elle s'approcha et sourit.

‒ Tu es superbe dans ce smoking, fit-elle.

‒ Merci, répondit Aldéran en se tournant vers elle.

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête et fit une petite moue.

‒ Jolie robe, mais un peu trop sage, dit-il.

‒ Trop sage ? s'étonna Karine.

‒ Oui, tu essayes autre chose ?

‒ Si tu veux, accepta Karine, un peu désappointée.

Elle sélectionna deux autres modèles un peu plus décolletés avec l'aide de la vendeuse. Aldéran s'étant rhabillé, il vint voir ce qu'il en était. Il examina Karine, regarda le deuxième modèle qu'elle avait choisie avec une moue dubitative.

‒ Du noir, du noir et du noir, soupira-t-il. Trois modèles, même couleur.

‒ Je ne te plais pas en noir, si je comprends bien. C'est pourtant chic comme couleur.

‒ Oui, mais tristounet. Tu te rappelles de la chemise que tu m'avais empruntée, dimanche ? Cette couleur t'allait très bien.

Il alla fouiner dans les rayons et revint avec une robe fourreau dorée dos nu sans manches au profond décolleté, agrémentée d'une longue fente latérale.

‒ Tu l'essayes ? proposa-t-il en la lui tendant.

Karine la prit et la regarda, dubitative.

‒ Euh, si tu veux, dit elle en hésitant.

Elle retourna dans la cabine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle interpella Aldéran.

‒ Aldie, tu n'aurais pas vu un autre modèle ?

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Eh bien, elle est… comment dire… enfin... c'est un peu trop, je crois.

‒ Montre-moi et je pourrais te dire ce que j'en pense, répliqua Aldéran, intrigué.

Karine sortit de la cabine, les joues roses et visiblement embarrassée. Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de faire un large sourire.

‒ Tu es magnifique, mon amour, dit-il.

‒ Tu trouves ? C'est un peu trop décolleté à mon goût et la fente monte vraiment haut. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter des robes aussi…

‒ Sexy ? compléta Aldéran en continuant à la dévorer des yeux.

‒ Oui, admit Karine en rougissant un peu plus.

‒ Si vous permettez, mademoiselle, intervînt la vendeuse, Mr Skendromme a raison, elle vous va à ravir. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin de faire de retouches, c'est plutôt rare.

‒ C'est quand même un peu gênant, j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus classique. Je vais rencontrer tes parents et tes grands-parents pour la première fois. Je veux leur faire bonne impression.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon cœur.

‒ Seigneur, quelle métamorphose, dit le vendeur qui les avaient accueillis en les rejoignant. Vous êtes splendide, mademoiselle. Cette couleur est parfaite pour vous. Si je puis me permettre, il faudrait juste que vous fassiez pigeonner un peu plus votre poitrine et cela sera parfait.

‒ Pigeonner ? s'exclama Karine en piquant un fard.

‒ Tu permets ? intervînt Aldéran avec un sourire canaille.

Avant qu'elle puisse protester, il glissa ses mains dans le décolleté pour modifier la position de ses seins, faisant rougir Karine un peu plus. Le vendeur haussa un sourcil surpris et la vendeuse transforma in extrémis un rire en quinte de toux. Aldéran recula pour juger de l'effet.

‒ En effet, c'est beaucoup mieux, dit-il, hilare, tandis que Karine, horriblement embarrassée, avait envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Vous avez des chaussures assorties ?

‒ Oui, nous avons un modèle de sandales à talons qui serait parfait, dit la vendeuse qui avait repris son sérieux.

Elle alla les chercher après avoir demandé sa pointure à Karine et l'aida à les enfiler. Aldéran plaça Karine devant un miroir.

‒ Regarde-toi, mon amour et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, dit-il.

Karine obéit. Elle ne dit rien, hésitante.

‒ Tu ne peux pas dire que cela ne te va pas, insista Aldéran.

‒ C'est vrai qu'elle me va bien, admit-elle à contrecœur, mais je persiste à dire que c'est trop sexy pour une première rencontre. Je ne veux pas leur faire mauvaise impression. Déjà que je ne suis pas du tout du même milieu que vous.

‒ Tu t'angoisses beaucoup trop pour ce qui est une simple formalité, mon amour, murmura Aldéran à son oreille, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Mes parents et mes grands-parents sont des gens à l'esprit ouvert. Quand il a épousé ma mère, mon père était pauvre comme Job. Il n'avait pas un sou. Cela n'a pas empêché le mariage de se faire ni de tenir. Ils vont t'adorer, comme tout le monde. Tu as déjà conquis Sky et Eryna.

Karine soupira et croisa le regard bleu marine de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans le miroir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire contraint.

‒ D'accord, on prend celle-là, céda-t-elle.

Elle alla se rhabiller et rejoignit Aldéran qui réglait ses achats.

‒ Vos achats seront livrés chez vous dans la journée, Mr Skendromme, lui dit le vendeur.

‒ Merci, au revoir.

‒ Au revoir, Mr Skendromme, au revoir, mademoiselle.

‒ Au revoir, répondit Karine pendant qu'Aldéran entremêlait leurs doigts.

Main dans la main, les deux amoureux sortirent du magasin.

‒ Merci, mon amour, dit Karine.

‒ Mais de rien, mon petit cœur, je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse.

‒ De manière améliorée, souligna-t-elle en l'embrassant. Si on a le temps de faire une ou deux boutiques supplémentaires, j'aurais besoin de toi. Je voudrais offrir un cadeau à Eryna et je voudrais que tu me donnes ton avis.

‒ Si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas obligée, j'ai déjà prévu un cadeau pour elle.

‒ Je m'en doute, mais j'aime beaucoup ta sœur et j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire un cadeau, même si il sera probablement beaucoup plus modeste que les vôtres.

‒ Alors ça, cela n'a aucune importance, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie que tu y aie pensé, même si elle est déjà beaucoup trop gâtée.

Karine se mit à rire et entraina Aldéran dans une bijouterie. Elle inspecta soigneusement les vitrines et tomba en arrêt devant l'une d'elles.

‒ Ah ! Voilà exactement le genre de chose que je cherchais. Que penses-tu de celles-ci ? Crois-tu que ce modèle lui plaira ?

Il se pencha et vit qu'elle lui désignait des clous d'oreille en argent représentant une succession de petites étoiles en enfilade, pleines ou évidées en alternance.

‒ Oui, cela a des bonnes chances de lui plaire, confirma-t-il, après un instant de réflexion. Je les trouve très jolies, en tout cas.

‒ Alors, c'est vendu, dit Karine, ravie, en attirant l'attention du vendeur.

L'achat réglé et mis en sécurité dans le sac à main de Karine, Aldéran l'entraina dans un restaurant où ils se régalèrent avant de rentrer prolonger leur soirée de manière intime et très agréable.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, Aldéran et Karine allèrent au parc d'attractions, en compagnie de Skyrone et d'Eryna. Eryna se précipita avec un cri de joie vers le stand de chamboule-tout. Karine et Aldéran, main dans la main, la suivirent plus calmement tout en parlant avec Skyrone. Ils avaient décidés de passer ce dimanche tous les quatre dans le parc d'attractions de Radcity, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Eryna. Ils regardèrent la fillette massacrer allégrement les piles de boîtes de conserves. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec un lapin en peluche.

‒ Regardez ce que j'ai gagné, il est trop mignon. Oh ! On va au tir à la carabine ? s'exclama-t-elle avant de filer en courant au stand suivant.

Aldéran poussa un soupir.

‒ On est là depuis à peine une heure et elle m'a déjà épuisé, fit-il.

‒ Tu la connais, dit Sky en riant. Elle va être comme ça tant qu'on sera ici puis elle s'écroulera dans la voiture en repartant.

‒ Au moins, on est sûr qu'elle est contente d'être là, remarqua Karine.

‒ C'est clair. Je vais faire un peu de tir aussi, décida Aldéran.

Sky et Karine le regardèrent rejoindre Eryna au stand.

‒ Il n'en fait pas assez au boulot, on dirait, commenta Sky.

‒ Et toi, cela ne tente pas ?

‒ Les armes, c'est le domaine d'Aldie, je suis nul au tir, avoua-t-il en riant.

‒ Sky, cela ne t'ennuie pas si on échange nos numéros de portable ? Je me rends compte que si quelque chose arrivait à Aldie pendant son travail, personne ne pourrait me prévenir et inversement si c'était pendant qu'on est ensemble.

‒ Bien sûr, Karine.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir revenir Eryna portant une deuxième peluche, en forme de chien ce coup-ci, accompagnée d'Aldie qui portait un énorme nounours blanc avec un nœud rouge autour du cou.

‒ Cadeau, fit-il en le fourrant dans les bras de Karine.

‒ C'est d'un banal, remarqua Sky, taquin. Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus original ?

‒ Ne l'écoute pas, mon amour. Il est superbe et j'apprécie l'attention, merci, dit Karine en déposant un chaste bisou sur les lèvres d'Aldéran.

Aldie tira la langue à son frère avant lui faire un grand sourire triomphant.

‒ On va aux Montagnes Russes ? réclama Eryna. Je suis sûrement assez grande, cette année.

‒ OK, accepta Sky, mais je te préviens, la première fois qu'Aldie les a faites, il a viré au vert.

‒ Et toi, tu as bien failli rendre ton goûter, répliqua Aldie aussi sec.

‒ Failli seulement, je l'ai gardé finalement, souligna Sky d'un ton faussement outré tandis que les deux filles éclataient de rire.

Vérification faite sur la toise, il manquait encore un centimètre à Eryna pour le plus grand dépit de cette dernière.

‒ Ne fais pas la tête, dit Aldie. D'ici six mois, ce sera bon. Ceci dit maintenant qu'on est là, j'y monterais bien. Tu viens avec moi, mon cœur ?

‒ Oh non, j'ai horreur de ce genre de manège, refusa Karine. Vas-y avec Sky. Je vais aller à un autre avec Ery. On se retrouve ici.

Vu la différence de taille des files d'attentes, les deux filles finirent leur tour avant les garçons.

‒ Bon, vu que tes frères se font attendre, ça te dirait de manger quelque chose ? proposa Karine. J'ai vu des pommes d'amour qui m'appelaient en passant devant le stand.

‒ Oh oui, j'adore ça ! s'écria Eryna.

Les deux frères retrouvèrent donc les filles en train de déguster leur friandise, assises sur un banc en compagnie des peluches.

‒ Eh bien, je vois qu'on en profite bien ! lança Sky.

‒ Qui se plaignait que ma cuisine allait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur sa ligne ? ajouta Aldéran en toisant Karine d'un air faussement sévère.

Cette dernière regarda Eryna.

‒ Après ce genre de commentaires, je ne sais pas s'ils le méritent, dit-elle.

‒ Tu as raison, Karine, approuva Eryna très sérieusement. Je ne le crois pas non plus.

‒ De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Aldie, intrigué.

Karine jeta son trognon dans la poubelle voisine du banc et passa la main entre Eryna et elle pour récupérer deux autres pommes d'amour qu'elle regarda pensivement.

‒ Initialement, elles étaient pour Aldie et Sky, mais tu auras bien une petite place pour une deuxième pomme, Ery ?

‒ Absolument, Karine.

‒ Donne-nous ça, gourmande, exigea Aldie en riant et en tentant de les attraper.

Karine l'esquiva en éclatant de rire.

‒ Si tu les veux, il faudra d'abord m'attraper ! s'exclama-t-elle.

‒Sky, aide-moi ! ordonna Aldie en s'élançant vers elle.

Eryna regarda ses frères poursuivre Karine en pleurant de rire. Ils ne tardèrent pas à récupérer les pommes, Sky ayant réussi à ceinturer Karine le premier pendant qu'Aldéran la forçait à les lâcher.

‒ C'est pas juste ! se plaignit Karine entre deux éclats de rire. Vous vous êtes mis à deux contre moi, c'est de la triche !

‒ Fallait pas nous chercher ! répliqua Aldie. Merci pour la pomme, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur les lèvres avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

‒ Oui, merci, dit Sky à son tour en lui faisant aussi un bisou mais sur la joue. Tu sauras maintenant que si tu plaisantes sur la nourriture avec Aldie, c'est à tes risques et périls.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi agréablement. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le parc, Karine monta à l'arrière de la voiture avec Eryna, laissant Sky s'installer à l'avant. Eryna se blottit contre elle.

‒ J'ai passé une super journée, fit la fillette en baillant.

‒ Moi aussi, murmura Karine. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur et je rends compte que je suis passée à côté de beaucoup de choses maintenant que je vous connais, Sky et toi. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un frère et une sœur comme vous.

‒ Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu avoir une grande sœur, marmonna Eryna, les yeux déjà clos.

Elle était profondément endormie avant même qu'ils soient sortis du parking, serrant ses nouvelles peluches contre elle, la tête sur l'épaule de Karine. Skyrone et Aldéran avaient l'ouïe fine et ils avaient entendu ce que Karine avait avoué tout bas à Eryna. Cela avait surpris Sky et Aldie avait fait un petit sourire, heureux que Karine ait apprécié la journée.

oooooooooooooo

Karine découvrit avec une certaine appréhension le Manoir Skendromme. Plus ils approchaient, plus la grandeur de la demeure s'imposait et plus Karine se sentait petite et intimidée. Elle avait déjà été surprise de voir qu'ils s'y rendaient en jet privé. Elle avait découvert l'appareil avec curiosité mais il restait petit. Un majordome lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Elle en descendit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Aldéran, la voyant angoissée, lui prit la main en lui souriant avec tendresse.

‒ Bonjour, Monsieur Aldéran. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Karine, les salua le majordome.

‒ Bonjour, Cyrus, répondit Aldéran. Le déjeuner est terminé, je suppose ?

‒ C'est exact, monsieur, tout le monde est réuni au bord de la piscine pour le café.

‒ Très bien, nous les rejoignons.

Aldéran entraina Karine dans les couloirs tandis que les domestiques s'occupaient de monter leurs bagages. Ils débouchèrent rapidement à l'arrière du manoir. Aldéran se dirigea vers le groupe de personnes qui discutaient gaiement près du bar.

‒ Aldie ! Karine ! cria Eryna en courant vers eux.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère en riant.

‒ Salut, toi ! dit ce dernier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

‒ Arrête de faire ça, râla Eryna tandis que son frère rigolait. Je suis contente que tu sois là, Karine, ajouta-t-elle en serrant la jeune femme qui lui rendit son étreinte.

‒ Moi aussi, je suis contente, Ery.

‒ Viens, je te présente, décréta la fillette en entrainant Karine. Voilà déjà ma maman.

‒ Bonjour, madame, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

‒ Bonjour, Karine. Eryna n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi depuis son arrivée et pas de madame, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Karémyne, tout simplement et pas de vous, non plus.

‒ Entendu, dit Karine en souriant.

‒ Bonjour, dit Sky en s'approchant pour embrasser Karine sur la joue.

‒ Bonjour, Sky, répondit-elle en lui rendant son bisou avant de se tourner vers les grands-parents d'Aldéran.

Les présentations terminées, le café se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse.

‒ Papa n'est pas là, je suppose ? demanda Aldéran d'un ton détaché.

‒ Si, dit Eryna, mais il est rentré dans le manoir juste avant que vous arriviez.

‒ Tiens donc, il a daigné être présent pour une fois, grinça le jeune homme. Quel exploit ! Il est très bien à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas pressé de le voir.

‒ Moi, je suis contente qu'il soit là, lança Eryna en lançant un regard noir à son aîné.

‒ Si ça te fait plaisir, princesse, c'est le plus important, sourit son frère d'un ton plus doux.

Eryna était surexcitée et n'arrêtait pas de babiller. Elle prit cependant une douche froide lorsque sa mère lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas terminé ses devoirs.

‒ Oh, maman, c'est mon anniversaire, plaida-t-elle.

‒ Tu préfères les faire demain dans l'avion, peut-être ? répliqua sa mère.

‒ Bon, d'accord, dit-elle avec un air de chien battu. Karine, tu veux bien m'aider ? Je dois travailler encore sur ce devoir, tu sais, celui qu'on a commencé ensemble.

Karine sourit à la fillette qui s'était pendue à sa main et la regardait d'un air suppliant

‒ D'accord, mais n'oublie pas, je t'aide, je ne le fais pas à ta place, rappela la jeune femme en se laissant entrainer vers le manoir.

ooooooooooooooooo

Elles redescendirent une heure et demie plus tard. Eryna courut voir les préparatifs pour son anniversaire tandis que Karine rejoignait Aldéran qui discutait avec sa mère. Il l'accueillit d'un léger baiser et glissa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

‒ Ery n'a pas été trop dure à calmer ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Non, elle est un peu énervée, mais c'est normal.

‒ C'est gentil à toi de l'avoir aidée, dit Karémyne.

‒ Ce n'est rien, cela me fait plaisir. J'aime beaucoup Eryna, elle est adorable.

Sky leur proposa des jus de fruits qu'ils acceptèrent. Alors qu'ils discutaient de choses et d'autre. Eryna revint vers eux en courant et trébucha. Elle se retint sur Karine qui lâcha son verre sous la surprise, se couvrant de jus de fruit au passage.

‒ Oh, pardon, Karine, je suis désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Ery. Je suis tombée et…

‒ Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Karine. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

‒ Non.

‒ Alors tout va bien.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla pour ramasser les morceaux de verre.

‒ Laisse, dit Aldie. Je m'en occupe, tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer.

‒ D'accord, merci mais je ne sais pas où est la chambre.

Aldie lui expliqua et la jeune femme entra dans le manoir. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir qu'elle parcourait et regarda des deux côtés, indécise. Le manoir était immense et elle commençait à croire qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle décida d'aller au bout du couloir et si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver la chambre d'Aldéran, elle tâcherait de trouver quelqu'un pour la renseigner. Elle reprit sa marche en soupirant. Ce manoir était bien trop grand à son goût, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Elle le compara en pensée avec l'appartement minuscule où elle vivait et celui où elle avait grandit avec son grand-père. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle arrivait à l'angle du couloir et percuta littéralement une personne qui venait en sens inverse.

‒ Oh pardon, fit-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Capitaine Albator ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Albator, car c'était bien lui, haussa un sourcil avant d'examiner la jeune femme.

‒ Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions, remarqua-t-il.

‒ Non, nous… nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés, confirma la jeune femme en balbutiant un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. Je m'appelle Karine Milgram, je suis venue avec Aldéran Skendromme. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Si je m'attendais ! Je n'aurais jamais cru vous croiser ici !

Albator était de plus en plus surpris. La jeune femme, visiblement enthousiaste, lui offrit un grand sourire et lui avait tendu la main avec empressement. Il lui serra la main machinalement, plus qu'intrigué. Et un peu méfiant aussi. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus spontanément reconnu par des inconnus, surtout si jeunes et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

‒ Comment se fait-il que vous m'ayez reconnu, mademoiselle Milgram ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est Aldie qui vous a parlé de moi. Je le connais et je doute fortement que mon fils ait une photo de moi à portée de la main.

‒ Quoi ? Aldie est votre fils ? s'exclama Karine, stupéfaite. Mais, il ne m'a rien dit quand je lui ai raconté que mon grand-père vous avais déjà vu. A moins que… C'est à ce moment-là qu'il y a eu cette sirène de police, il n'a pas dû faire attention, fit-elle pensivement.

‒ Que lui avez-vous dit sur moi ? siffla Albator.

‒ Rien du tout. Je lui ai juste dit que mon grand-père vous avait vu une fois mais je ne lui ai pas dit dans quelles circonstances parce qu'il valait mieux que ce soit grand-père qui lui raconte, c'est tout.

‒ Et que sait votre grand-père ?

‒ Il était navigateur spatial à bord de cargos de marchandises. Un jour qu'il profitait d'une permission dans un saloon, il vous a vu abattre quatre chasseurs de prime qui voulaient vous tuer.

‒ Aldie a-t-il déjà rencontré votre grand-père ?

‒ Pas encore.

‒ Dans ce cas, mademoiselle Milgram, sachez que j'ai caché mon passé de pirate à mes enfants. Ils en ignorent tout et je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi. Vous allez me promettre que ni vous ni votre grand-père ne leur révélerez quoi que ce soit à mon sujet sans mon accord. C'est clair ?

‒ Mais pourquoi le leur cacher ? s'étonna Karine. Vous avez eu une vie incroyable…

‒ Parce que vous savez d'autres choses sur mon passé ? s'étonna Albator.

‒ J'ai fait des recherches sur la piraterie terrestre et spatiale pour ma thèse de fin d'études et je suis rapidement tombée sur votre nom. A l'époque, j'ai essayé de vous rencontrer mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous localiser. Il y aurait de quoi écrire plusieurs bouquins rien que sur votre vie si tout ce que j'ai découvert est vrai, fit-elle avec enthousiasme. Sans compter ce que mon grand-père m'a raconté ! Vous savez, il voulait s'enrôler à bord de l'Arcadia quand vous combattiez les Illumidas mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Vous avez vraiment mené trois guerres tout seul ? Et vous avez toujours l'Arcadia ? Vous naviguez toujours à son bord sous la Bannière de la Liberté ?

Albator était atterré. C'était pire que ce qu'il craignait. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait posé ses questions avec un grand sourire et fixait sur lui un regard brillant qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il semblait bien que cette jeune femme l'admirait et il s'était toujours méfié de ce genre de choses. Ce n'était qu'une source de problèmes.

‒ Faites-moi cette promesse, mademoiselle Milgram, ordonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela mais nous auront dès que possible une longue conversation à ce sujet, vous et moi.

‒ Mais pourquoi vouloir cacher à tout prix votre passé à vos enfants ? Je ne comprends pas.

‒ Promettez ! J'ai mes raisons et si vous prenez la peine d'y réfléchir un peu, vous les trouverez sans trop de mal, je pense. J'attends.

Karine dévisagea le pirate. Il la fixait d'un air dur et elle comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus pour l'instant.

‒ D'accord, c'est promis, céda-t-elle. Mais je compte sur vous pour tenir la vôtre, ajouta-t-elle.

‒ Je tiens toujours mes promesses, mademoiselle, assura le pirate.

‒ Par contre… Je cherchais la chambre que je partage avec Aldie et… je crois que je me suis perdue… avoua Karine en rougissant légèrement.

Cette fois, le pirate eut un sourire en coin, amusé de l'embarras de la jeune femme. Il lui indiqua le chemin. Elle le remercia et s'éloigna, suivie du regard par un pirate qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la nouvelle conquête de son bouillant cadet.

ooooooooooooooooo

Karine trouva enfin la chambre d'Aldéran. En fait de chambre, elle découvrit avec surprise que c'était un véritable appartement qui était réservé à l'usage exclusif d'Aldéran. Il n'y manquait qu'une cuisine. Elle se changea avec l'esprit en ébullition. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Aldéran, Skyrone et Eryna soient les enfants d'Albator. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle savait sur le pirate. Rien de vraiment sûr en réalité. Beaucoup de rumeurs, d'histoires mais elle était certaine d'une chose. C'est que sa tête était mise à prix à une époque et pour une somme sacrément rondelette. Elle avait vite découvert qu'Albator détenait le douteux record de la mise à prix la plus élevée de tous les temps. En deuxième et troisième position pas très loin derrière lui, il y avait deux autres pirates, Toshiro Oyama et la capitaine Emeraldas. Ces deux noms étaient fréquemment apparus, associés à celui d'Albator quand elle avait fait ses recherches. Les histoires liées à ces trois personnes l'avaient fait rêver et elle avait hâte d'avoir cette discussion avec le pirate. Alors qu'elle finissait d'agrafer sa robe, elle se fit la réflexion que le père d'Aldéran devait avoir de nombreux ennemis et elle se rappela que Marion lui avait dit que le mari de Karémyne ne se montrait jamais. Elle soupira. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il cachait son passé à ses enfants et évitait les apparitions publiques. Pour que ses ennemis n'apprennent pas qu'il avait fondé une famille qui serait une proie facile pour des hommes déterminés. Surtout Eryna qui était encore très jeune. Elle était incapable de se défendre comme Aldéran qui était un militaire surentrainé. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'en tant qu'agent du SIGIP, Aldéran aurait pu passer les menottes à son propre père vu qu'il faisait l'objet d'un avis de recherche. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Albator se soit retiré de la piraterie depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il y ait prescription le jour où Aldéran découvrirait le passé mouvementé de son père.

Elle finit de s'habiller et rejoignit la famille Skendromme. Elle vit qu'Albator s'était joint à eux.

‒ Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le couloir, dit Albator à Eryna quand la petite voulut les présenté.

‒ Tu n'as pas eu peur, mon petit cœur ? taquina Aldéran.

‒ Peur ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Karine

‒ Mon père peut être effrayant avec sa balafre et son cache-œil.

‒ Eh bien, non, je n'ai pas eu peur, mauvaise langue, répliqua la jeune femme en se blottissant contre Aldéran. Je trouve même que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, tous les deux, maintenant que je vous vois face-à-face.

‒ Je ressemble à mon père ? Moi ? fit Aldéran avec une moue dégouté. J'espère bien que non.

Karine rit et l'embrassa.

Un peu en retrait, Dankest observait le couple avec intensité. Il posa son verre et retourna à l'intérieur du manoir. Eryna réclama le goûter à ce moment-là.

‒ Bonne idée, tiens, j'ai faim, approuva Aldéran.

‒ Toi, tu as toujours faim, lança Albator.

‒ Cela te dérange ? répliqua Aldéran d'un ton acide qui fit hausser un sourcil surpris à Karine.

Durant le goûter, elle ne dit pas grand-chose, observant Aldéran, surtout les rares fois où il s'adressait à son père. Elle était de plus en plus intriguée.

‒ Ça te dirait une balade dans le parc, mon petit cœur ? suggéra Aldéran à la fin du goûter.

Karine accepta avec un sourire. Après s'être suffisamment éloignés, Karine se décida à poser la question qui la démangeait.

‒ C'est une impression ou tes relations avec ton père sont plutôt tendues ?

‒ C'est le cas. Je déteste ce salopard.

‒ Aldie ! C'est ton père ! s'écria Karine, choquée.

‒ Biologiquement, oui, mais c'est tout.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ?

‒ Il n'a jamais été présent, toujours en vadrouille dans l'espace. Il n'est un père que de nom.

‒ Peut-être ne sait-il pas comment faire ? Beaucoup d'hommes ont du mal avec ce rôle.

‒ Pourquoi tu le défends ? s'énerva Aldéran. Tu ne le connais pas ! Il nous a abandonné. Skyrone et moi, on s'occupe plus d'Eryna que lui ou même ma mère. Elle, au moins, elle a été là quand on était petits, contrairement à lui.

‒ Eh bien, il y a des hommes qui ne savent pas s'y prendre avec leurs enfants, dit prudemment Karine.

Elle devait faire attention à ne pas trop en dire mais elle se disait que si la moitié de ce qu'elle savait sur Albator était vrai, alors il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que l'ancien pirate fasse parti de cette catégorie d'hommes.

‒ Aldie, c'est ton père, insista-t-elle devant le silence boudeur du jeune homme. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir encore tes deux parents. Si Albator n'a pas su s'y prendre avec vous quand vous étiez enfants, maintenant que vous êtes adultes, je suis certaine que cela peut changer. Ne veux-tu pas lui donner une chance ?

‒ Fiche-moi la paix avec lui ! s'exclama Aldéran, excédé. Je ne t'ai pas proposé une balade pour parler de mon père ! Il peut crever, cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid !

‒ Aldie ! Tu ne le penses pas vraiment !?

‒ Si !

Il planta là Karine et s'éloigna à grands pas.

‒ Aldie ! Attends !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, atterrée. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient et cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc tout proche et se mit à pleurer.

‒ Excuse-moi, dit Aldéran avec douceur.

Elle leva les yeux en sursautant. Il était revenu sans qu'elle l'entende. Il s'assit et lui mit un bras autour des épaules.

‒ Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus et partir comme ça, murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Tu n'y es pour rien si mon père nous a ignoré et j'avais oublié que tu as été orpheline très jeune. Pour toi, c'est forcément quelque chose de précieux d'avoir encore ses parents. Surtout si les tiens étaient de vrais parents qui s'occupaient vraiment de toi. Malheureusement, tous les parents ne sont pas comme ça. C'est très gentil de vouloir me réconcilier avec mon père et je te reconnais bien là, mais, s'il te plait, je préfèrerais éviter le sujet. C'est un peu trop sensible et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour ça, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

‒ Cela me fait mal de vous voir comme ça tous les deux. Tu en souffres, je le vois.

‒ Toi, tu penses trop aux autres et tu es trop perspicace. Oui, j'en souffre, avoua Aldéran. J'en souffre depuis bien avant mes dix ans. J'ai l'habitude. Eryna, elle, n'en souffre pas car elle adore que Sky et moi, on s'occupe d'elle. Et c'est ça le plus important pour moi. Sky est le fils parfait qui a tout réussi, Eryna est la poupée et moi, je suis le mauvais garçon de la famille. Celui qui a fait toutes les bêtises et qui a déçu, c'est comme ça. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose ou même pas du tout. J'ai seulement envie de profiter de cette balade avec toi. Rien que toi et moi.

‒ D'accord.

‒ Je t'aime, mon petit cœur.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de reprendre leur marche qui les ramena au manoir, via l'écurie. Eryna accapara ses frères et Karine pour jouer à des jeux de société. Karine fit deux parties avant de se lever.

‒ Je vous laisse, dit-elle. Je dois commencer à me préparer maintenant si je veux être prête pour huit heures.

‒ Cela va te prendre tellement de temps ? s'étonna Aldie.

‒ Eh oui, cela prend du temps de se faire belle, mon amour. On ne se contente pas d'un coup de brosse, nous, dit-elle avant de déposer un chaste bisou sur les lèvres.

Il la retint et lui offrit un baiser passionné.

‒ Oh là là ! T'es obligé de la bizouiller comme ça ? râla Eryna. C'est dégoutant.

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire.

‒ On en reparlera dans quelques années, fit Sky quand il réussit à retrouver son souffle.

‒ Tu changeras d'avis, un jour, princesse, renchérit Aldie.

‒ Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, affirma Eryna, boudeuse.

‒ Je vous laisse gérer ça, messieurs, dit Karine en riant de plus belle avant de s'éclipser.

ooooooooooooooooo

Lorsqu'Aldéran la rejoignit pour se préparer aussi, il éclata de rire en la voyant. Karine lui jeta un regard mi-fâché mi amusé.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il, espèce de moqueur ?

‒ Excuse-moi, mon cœur, j'ai juste été surpris, dit-il en gloussant.

‒ Moui, fit Karine, pas convaincue.

Il faut dire que la jeune femme offrait un spectacle insolite. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir, elle soufflait délicatement sur ses ongles de mains fraîchement vernis de rose clair nacré pour qu'ils sèchent, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil. Les pieds posés sur un pouf, ses ongles de pieds en faisaient de même, les orteils maintenus écartés par des boules de coton. Elle portait en plus de gros bigoudis sur lesquels ses cheveux étaient soigneusement enroulés. Aldéran jugea plus diplomate de disparaitre dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une douche, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer son rire. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Karine assise devant la coiffeuse en train de retirer délicatement les bigoudis. Elle lui jeta un regard sans équivoque par l'intermédiaire du miroir, il n'avait pas intérêt à rire de nouveau ! Il se le tint pour dit et, réprimant un sourire, s'occupa de discipliner sa crinière de feu avant d'enfiler son smoking. Déjà maquillée, Karine finit de se coiffer et s'habilla.

‒ Tu peux fermer ma robe, s'il te plait ?

‒ Bien sûr.

Aldéran remonta le zip et examina Karine. Elle avait lissé la partie supérieure de ses cheveux pour ne garder qu'un élégant mouvement rentrant et elle avait remonté ses cheveux sur le côté avec des peignes dorés. Associé à un discret maquillage, cela lui donnait un air glamour rétro du plus bel effet.

‒ Alors, Mr l'inspecteur des travaux finis ? Quel est le verdict ?

‒ Tu es superbe, dit-il.

‒ La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de te moquer de moi, j'espère ! râla-t-elle, d'un air bougon.

‒ Pardon, mon petit cœur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

‒ Pfff ! fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la psyché.

Elle s'examina dans la psyché, lissant sa robe avec ses mains. Aldéran vint se placer derrière elle. Elle lui jeta un regard angoissée.

‒ Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Il manque juste un petit quelque chose pour cela soit parfait, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son épaule.

‒ Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, en s'examinant de plus belle.

‒ Tu n'as rien oublié, mon cœur, la rassura-t-il. Tu n'as rien oublié puisque tu ne l'avais pas encore.

Comme elle lui jetait un regard surpris, il passa les mains devant elle et dévoila un médaillon qu'il attacha autour de son cou. Karine posa la main dessus, stupéfaite. Il était composé d'une pierre couleur champagne en forme de cœur sertie de petites pierres blanches.

‒ Aldie, c'est… il est magnifique. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

Il la fit pivoter vers lui et l'enlaça plongeant un regard brûlant d'amour dans le sien.

‒ J'y tenais, murmura-t-il. C'est un gage de mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime, Karine, plus que je n'aurais jamais cru être capable d'aimer quelqu'un, un jour. Et mes sentiments ne font que grandir et se renforcer à chaque jour qui passe.

Karine fut bouleversée par une telle déclaration d'amour.

‒ Je t'aime, Aldéran, murmura-t-elle, Je t'aime tellement.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné au terme duquel Karine éclata de rire.

‒ Je t'ai mis du rouge à lèvres, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard intrigué d'Aldéran.

‒ J'ai intérêt à l'enlever sinon j'en connais qui ne vont pas me louper, remarqua-t-il avant de s'essuyer les lèvres.

‒ Et moi, je dois rectifier le mien.

Une fois prêts, Aldéran ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et s'effaça galamment pour la laisser passer.

‒ Mais que vois-je là ? fit la voix de Skyrone.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le virent venir vers eux en souriant.

‒ Tu es absolument ravissante, Karine, dit il en lui prenant la main pour lui faire un baisemain dans les règles de l'art.

‒ Merci, dit Karine en rougissant légèrement.

‒ Et je crois que tu t'es trompée de Skendromme, ajouta Skyrone avec un sourire malicieux. Il faut que tu descendes avec moi, nous sommes parfaitement assortis.

Les deux amants remarquèrent alors que Skyrone portait un smoking anthracite très élégant agrémenté d'une ceinture exactement de la même couleur mordorée que la robe de Karine. Aldéran, pour sa part, avait mis le smoking bleu nuit qu'il acheté avec la jeune femme. Skyrone attira la jeune femme près de lui et insista avec malice en passant son bras autour de la taille de Karine qui était un peu surprise de cette familiarité inhabituelle de sa part.

‒ Aldie, tu dois bien admettre que j'ai raison, insista Sky avec un sourire malicieux. C'est dans mes bras, qu'elle aurait dû tomber, ce soir-là.

‒ Tu n'étais pas là, je te le rappelle, répliqua Aldéran qui n'appréciait la plaisanterie qu'à moitié.

Il les regarda avec une mine boudeuse, d'autant plus que Sky et Karine faisaient effectivement un très beau couple et que cette dernière semblait apprécier d'être dans les bras de Skyrone.

‒ Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tort, Sky, admit-elle avec un sourire, entrant dans le jeu. Ta ceinture est de la même couleur que ma robe. On jurerait qu'on les a choisis ensemble.

‒ Tu vois, Aldie, elle est d'accord avec moi, rigola Sky tandis que Karine pouffait derrière sa main. Elle devrait être ma moitié et non la tienne.

‒ Bas les pattes, espèce de séducteur, grogna Aldéran en récupérant Karine. Dis donc, toi, fit-il à l'adresse de Karine, tu comptes passer la nuit dans mon lit ou dans le sien ?

Karine se mit à rire franchement.

‒ Serais-tu jaloux, mon amour ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, fit-elle d'un ton coquin en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Aldéran lui sourit puis gloussa.

‒ Désolé, Sky, tu arrives trop tard pour la conquérir, triompha Aldéran. Je l'ai et je la garde.

Skyrone se mit à rire aussi.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te chiper Karine. Ce n'est pas mon genre de piquer les copines des autres et vous êtes bien trop amoureux l'un de l'autre de toute façon. Ceci dit, vu que je suis venu seul, est-ce que je peux quand même lui présenter mon bras ? dit-il en se plaçant près d'elle.

Karine lui sourit et glissa son bras libre sous celui de Sky. Ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier ainsi et Karine se mit à rire à nouveau.

‒ J'ai beaucoup de chance, ce soir, paraitre ainsi aux bras de deux hommes superbes, remarqua-t-elle. Il y a beaucoup de femmes qui seraient vertes de jalousies en me voyant.

‒ Il y en a même qui seraient prêtes à te tuer pour prendre ta place, gloussa Aldéran. Skyrone et moi n'avons jamais eu de mal pour séduire une femme.

‒ Tu t'es quand même pris un beau râteau avec Karine, petit frère, souligna malicieusement Skyrone.

‒ Je me suis bien rattrapé ensuite, répliqua Aldéran.

‒ Oui, mais je persiste à dire qu'elle s'est trompée de Skendromme, fit Sky, taquin.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où avait déjà été servi l'apéritif. Eryna courut vers eux.

‒ Les voilà, vous êtes les derniers.

Elle s'arrêta net et les regarda.

‒ Tiens, c'est marrant ça, fit-elle.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Aldéran, intrigué.

‒ Ben, Sky est mieux assorti à Karine que toi.

Karine et Skyrone échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire en chœur tandis qu'Aldéran se renfrognait.

‒ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, râla-t-il, vexé, tandis que Sky et Karine peinaient à calmer leur fou-rire.

ooooooooooooooooo

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance des plus joyeuses. En tant que reine de la fête, Eryna présidait la table. Une fois ses bougies soufflées, elle commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Dernière console de jeux, ordinateur, et même un cheval, Karine se disait que son propre cadeau allait faire bien mesquin à côté de tout ça. Cela l'amena à nouveau à se demander comment Aldie avait bien pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Leurs univers étaient tellement différents. Elle se décida finalement à tendre son paquet à Eryna.

‒ Ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que tu viens de recevoir, mais je tenais à te faire un cadeau, s'excusa-t-elle.

Eryna ouvrit l'écrin et sourit, ravie, avant de sauter au cou de Karine.

‒ Merci, Karine, je les adore !

Elle ôta aussitôt ses boucles d'oreilles pour mettre celles que Karine venaient de lui offrir.

‒ Tu vois, murmura Aldéran à l'oreille de Karine, je t'avais dit qu'elle serait contente que tu y ais pensé.

‒ Et maintenant le karaoké ! s'écria Eryna.

Elle sortit de la pièce en sautillant, entrainant sa mère par la main. Alide leva les yeux au ciel.

‒ C'est pas vrai, râla-t-il. Pas moyen d'y couper, cette fois.

‒ On n'est pas obligé de chanter, n'est-ce pas ? dit Karine.

Le ton de sa voix intrigua Aldie qui se rendit compte qu'elle était pâle.

‒ J'ai bien peur que si. Il n'y a que mon père qui arrive à s'y soustraire. Pourquoi ?

‒ Aldie, je ne peux pas chanter, dit Karine un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

‒ Tu chantes si mal que ça ? plaisanta-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

‒ Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

‒ Tu sais que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Ce que tu ignores, c'est que j'étais dans la voiture, moi aussi. Je… je les ai vus mourir. J'aimais beaucoup chanter avant. Mais depuis ce jour-là, je n'y arrive plus. Je crois que c'est parce que leur mort m'a rendue trop malheureuse. Je n'ai plus le cœur à ça.

Aldéran la regarda. Il l'attira contre lui et lui caressa la joue.

‒ Karine, est-ce que tu es heureuse avec moi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

‒ Bien sûr, dit-elle, surprise. Je suis bien plus heureuse que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir l'être de nouveau, un jour.

‒ Alors dans ce cas, peut-être que tu l'es suffisamment pour réussir à chanter de nouveau ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, le regard plongé dans celui d'Aldéran, puis un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

‒ Tu as raison, je crois que je vais pouvoir.

‒ Si tu veux, nous ferons un duo. Cela sera peut-être plus facile comme ça pour toi.

‒ D'accord.

‒ Alors, vous venez ? s'écria Eryna en déboulant dans la pièce.

‒ Oui, petite peste, répliqua Aldie en riant.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon. Eryna lança les hostilités, suivie de Skyrone et de Karémyne. Puis ce fut le tour d'Aldéran qui modifia la chanson choisie par Eryna.

‒ Pourquoi tu changes ? rouspéta cette dernière.

‒ Parce que Karine et moi, on chante ensemble. Tu viens, mon cœur ?

Elle le rejoignit et prit le micro qu'il lui tendait. Voyant qu'elle était nerveuse, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et se réjouit d'avoir prit une chanson où c'était lui qui devait commencer. Il chanta l'ouverture, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Karine. Elle enchaina avec fluidité. Ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'elle avait une très belle voix et qu'elle chantait juste. Mais ce qui étonna le plus son petit public, c'est sa puissance vocale. Aldie avait choisi une chanson d'amour qui nécessitait de monter assez haut dans le refrain et sur la fin. Ils chantèrent sans se quitter des yeux, comme s'ils avaient chanté ensemble toute leur vie, montant en puissance sans problème. Quiconque aurait encore eu un doute sur leur amour l'aurait vu balayé en les entendant chanter cette déclaration d'amour. A la fin de leur prestation, ils eurent droit à des applaudissements nourris d'un public bouleversé.

Une fois le tour de chant terminé, Eryna embaucha Aldéran. Pendant que ce dernier lui montrait les jeux dont était équipé son ordinateur, Karine s'esquiva sur la terrasse. Skyrone la suivit des yeux. Il l'avait trouvé un peu pâle et son instinct de médecin le poussa à la suivre. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il la vit respirer profondément, les yeux clos, appuyée à la rambarde.

‒ Ça va, Karine ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

‒ Oui, ça va, dit-elle en lui souriant.

‒ Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il. Tu me parais pâlotte. Je ne suis pas seulement chercheur, je suis aussi médecin, tu sais. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le-moi.

‒ Je t'assure que ça va, j'ai juste un peu trop bu.

‒ Vraiment ? J'étais en face de toi à table et tu m'as semblé plutôt raisonnable.

‒ Je ne bois quasiment jamais d'alcool. Deux verres, c'est déjà de trop et j'en suis au quatrième. Ou au cinquième. Je crois.

‒ Surtout, n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, d'accord ?

‒ Promis. Merci, Sky, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi.

‒ Je t'en prie.

Karine regarda un instant le ciel étoilé.

‒ C'est beau, murmura-t-elle. Je suis vraiment réveillée ?

‒ Comment ça ? demanda Sky, étonné.

‒ Vous m'avez tous accueillie si gentiment que je me suis tout de suite sentie à l'aise. Et Aldéran est tellement merveilleux.

Sky pouffa.

‒ Aldie ? Merveilleux ? Il a un caractère épouvantable, oui. Tu ne l'as pas encore vu faire sa mauvaise tête, on dirait.

‒ Faux. J'en ai eu un aperçu tout à l'heure. Et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous faire une crise de jalousie quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras en m'appelant « ta moitié », gloussa Karine.

‒ Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, dit Sky, un peu embarrassé.

‒ Je sais, Sky, sinon j'aurais réagi différemment, le rassura Karine. Tout comme je suis sûre que tu sais que je plaisantais aussi en te donnant raison.

‒ J'avoue que je craignais d'avoir poussé la plaisanterie un peu loin, avoua Skyrone, soulagé malgré tout.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas. Dire qu'Eryna en a rajouté. Le pauvre Aldie faisait une drôle de tête.

‒ C'est vrai, gloussa Sky. Je crois que je vais continuer à le mettre en boîte avec ça, c'était trop drôle.

‒ Tant qu'il sait aussi que ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Je vis un vrai conte de fées avec lui et je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse en hâter la fin. Je veux que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle éternua bruyamment.

‒ Pardon, fit-elle avant de frissonner. Brrr, ce petit vent est plutôt froid, finalement, ajouta-t-elle en se frottant les bras.

‒ Nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes froid, observa Skyrone. Cette robe est très jolie mais un peu légère pour être dehors par une nuit si fraiche.

‒ A vos ordres, docteur Sky, sourit Karine. De toute façon, je me suis suffisamment aérée.

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Voyant qu'Eryna avait libéré Aldéran, Karine le rejoignit et se serra contre lui. Il passa aussitôt son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-Tu es glacée, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je suis sortie prendre l'air cinq minutes, il y a un petit vent frais mais je compte sur toi pour me réchauffer, susurra-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir, murmura Aldéran en souriant.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un léger baiser sans se rendre compte que Dankest fixait sur eux un regard acéré.

ooooooooooooooooo

La fête finie, chacun regagna sa chambre. Albator portant Eryna qui s'était écroulée d'un coup. Sitôt la porte de leur chambre refermée derrière eux, Aldéran enlaça Karine et l'embrassa passionnément en ouvrant le zip de sa robe. Elle le repoussa en riant.

‒ Donne-moi dix minutes, tu veux, je dois me démaquiller d'abord.

Aldéran la lâcha à regret. Elle ôta sa robe, s'installa devant la coiffeuse et commença à se démaquiller.

‒ Tu as un écrin où ranger le médaillon ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Bien sûr.

Il lui donna et resta derrière elle, les mains posée sur ses épaules. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il était déjà nu. Elle finit son démaquillage par l'application d'une crème de soin et pivota pour lui faire face. Aldéran se mit à sa hauteur pour l'aimer sur place. La chambre ne tarda à résonner de leurs cris de plaisir. Lorsqu'il eut suffisamment repris son souffle, Aldéran souleva Karine et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle, recommençant aussitôt à la caresser.

ooooooooooooooooo

Leurs ébats s'étant prolongés fort tard, ils eurent du mal à émerger le lendemain matin et ils descendirent bons derniers pour le petit déjeuner. Eryna leur sauta aussitôt dessus, débordante d'énergie.

− Aldie ! Karine ! Sky et moi, on va se baigner. Vous venez avec nous ?

− OK pour moi, dès que j'aurais avalé quelque chose, répondit Aldéran. Karine ?

− Je vous accompagne mais je vais plutôt prendre l'option bain de soleil, répondit-elle.

Ils remontèrent donc se changer après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner. Aldéran haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant le maillot de bain de Karine.

− Où as-tu déniché un maillot orné de tels motifs ? s'enquit-il.

C'était un bikini noir sur lequel des petites perles blanches irisées dessinaient trois Jolly Rogers, deux sur la poitrine et un troisième sur le pubis.

− J'ai acheté un maillot tout simple et j'ai fait la broderie de perles moi-même, l'informa Karine.

− Vraiment ? C'est très bien fait.

− Merci, dit-elle en drapant un paréo autour d'elle.

− Tu es vraiment à fond pirate, mon cœur, remarqua-t-il en l'enlaçant. Est-ce que je dois considérer mon père comme un rival potentiel ? Il a le total look avec sa balafre et son bandeau.

− Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu vieux pour moi ? Même s'il est vrai qu'il est encore très séduisant.

− Tu aimes vraiment les mauvais garçons, toi ! dit-il en riant.

− C'est pour ça que je suis folle de toi, mon amour, minauda-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. On y va avant qu'Ery ne vienne nous chercher ?

Ils gagnèrent la piscine où tout le monde les avaient précédés à part Dankest et Albator. Karine enleva son paréo et s'installa sur une chaise longue avec un livre tandis qu'Aldie plongeait directement pour rejoindre Sky et Eryna qui étaient déjà dans l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, les trois nageurs sortirent de l'eau et allèrent se rincer. Karine ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Sky était aussi séduisant qu'Aldéran. Elle sourit en pensant que lorsque les deux frères sortaient ensemble, ils devaient attirer tous les regards féminins comme des aimants. Elle replongea dans son livre et, quelques instants plus tard, poussa une exclamation en recevant une douche de gouttes glacées.

− Aldie, arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un livre de la bibliothèque ! Tu vas l'abîmer !

− Oups ! Désolé, dit Aldie d'un ton faussement contrit tandis que Karine épongeait prestement son livre avec une serviette.

− Tu es un vrai gamin, râla-t-elle.

− Oui, confirma-t-il en plaquant un bisou sonore sur son ventre.

Il récupéra la serviette, s'essuya et déplaça une chaise de façon à pouvoir s'allonger avec le ventre de Karine en guise d'oreiller.

− Tu aurais pu demander la permission, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui caressant les cheveux.

− J'aurais pu, répliqua-t-il en lui décochant un sourire charmeur.

Ery les rejoignit avec un jus de fruit à la main.

− J'adore ton maillot, Karine, tu crois que je pourrais en trouver un à ma taille ?

− Sans problème, donne-moi ta taille et je te fais la broderie.

− C'est toi qui l'as fait ? s'étonna la fillette. Mais c'est génial ! Taille douze ans, s'il te plait. Merci, Karine.

− De rien. Je le fais identique ou tu préfères d'autres couleurs ?

− Le maillot en rose et le motif couleur argent, c'est possible ?

− Bien sûr, c'est l'avantage de le faire soi-même, on peut faire ce qu'on veut.

Malgré l'insistance d'Eryna, Karine refusa obstinément de les rejoindre dans l'eau. Ils ne quittèrent la piscine que peu avant le déjeuner qui se déroula à l'extérieur. Après le déjeuner, les deux frères partirent faire une ballade à cheval. Ne sachant pas monter, Karine déclina l'invitation de se joindre à eux et Eryna décida de rester jouer avec la jeune femme qu'elle avait complètement adoptée.

De retour de la balade, douché et changé, Aldéran partit à la recherche de sa compagne. Il passait dans un couloir lorsqu'il entendit leurs voix provenir d'un des nombreux salons du manoir.

‒ Espèce de chipie, s'écriait Karine en riant. Attends un peu que je t'attrape, tu vas me payer ça !

Aldéran entra dans le salon pour voir Karine courir après Eryna qui fuyait en riant. Elle réussit à saisir la petite, la coinça en s'asseyant sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller.

‒ Retire ce que tu as dit, exigea Karine, tandis qu'Eryna se tordait de rire. Allez, je n'arrêterais que lorsque tu l'auras retiré !

‒ D'accord, je le retire ! Pitié, arrête, supplia Eryna entre deux éclats de rire.

Karine la libéra et vit qu'Aldéran les regardait en souriant.

‒ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, plutôt amusé par le spectacle.

‒ Elle a osé dire que j'étais vieille, dit Karine, d'un air faussement offusqué. Je n'ai que vingt-trois ans, qu'est-ce qu'elle dira quand j'en aurais quarante ?

‒ Tu as vingt-trois ans ? s'étonna Aldéran, j'en ai vingt et un.

‒ Tu vois, fit Eryna qui s'était prudemment rapprochée de la porte, tu es plus vieille que lui.

Karine attrapa un coussin et le jeta en direction d'Eryna. Elle tenta d'éviter le coussin mais buta sur Skyrone qui entrait aussi dans la pièce. Il se prit le coussin en pleine tête à la place de sa sœur.

‒ Eh ! protesta-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait, moi !

‒ Désolée, Sky, je visais Eryna, s'excusa Karine avec un air contrit. Cette chipie prétend que je suis vieille parce que j'ai vingt-trois ans et Aldie vingt et un.

‒ Et elle te trouve vieille ? J'en ai vingt-quatre, merci pour moi, Eryna, s'offusqua Skyrone.

‒Ah, s'exclama Karine, triomphante, donc ce n'est pas moi, c'est Skyrone, la plus vieille. Oups, fit-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche, pardon, je voulais dire le plus vieux, corrigea-t-elle tandis qu'Aldéran et Eryna éclataient de rire et que Skyrone prenait l'air choqué.

‒ « La plus vieille » ? répéta-t-il en retournant le coussin dans ses mains et en évaluant du regard la distance qui le séparait de Karine.

‒ Méfie-toi, Sky, si tu l'attaques, je l'aiderais, menaça Aldéran.

Son frère lui répondit par un grand sourire avant de jeter le coussin en direction de Karine. Eryna prit le parti de Skyrone et le salon devint le théâtre d'une bataille de coussins généralisée.

Attirés par les cris et les éclats de rire, Albator et Karémyne, qui rentraient d'une ballade dans le parc, virent voir ce qui se passait. Ils regardèrent, stupéfaits, les quatre combattants s'en donner à cœur joie. Albator soupira.

‒ Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, constata-t-il. De vrais gamins.

‒ Personnellement, je suis heureuse de les voir s'amuser comme ça. Cela prouve qu'ils s'entendent bien, souligna Karémyne en l'entrainant vers l'escalier.

‒ Oui, pour les bêtises, nos trois garnements se sont toujours bien entendu, approuva son époux. Ceci dit, je ne pensais pas que Karine s'y mettrait aussi. Elle a l'air plutôt réservé et timide au premier abord.

‒ Il suffit juste de la connaitre. Une fois qu'elle est en confiance, elle est très différente, remarqua Karémine. Aldéran et elle ont l'air très amoureux. J'espère que cela marchera, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour tempérer son côté foufou.

‒ Je l'espère aussi, Karémyne, je l'espère sincèrement.

La bataille s'acheva quelques minutes plus tard alors que les belligérants s'écroulaient là où ils étaient, essoufflés et hilares.

‒ C'était trop bien, haleta Eryna. Faudra qu'on recommence.

‒ Pas tout de suite, j'espère ! s'effraya Skyrone. Je n'en peux plus.

‒ Je suis partante pour recommencer à l'occasion, approuva Karine. Je me suis rarement autant amusée. Mais on est dans un état !

A ces mots, les trois Skendromme s'observèrent et éclatèrent de rire en se voyant débraillés et ébouriffés.

‒ Bah, c'est réparable, fit Aldie en se levant pour se rajuster vite imité par les trois autres.

Une fois qu'ils eurent remis un peu d'ordre dans le salon qui avait souffert de leur bataille, Karine regagna sa chambre dans l'idée de se donner un coup de brosse. Les deux hommes s'étaient contentés de se passer les doigts dans les cheveux et Eryna s'en fichait royalement. Karine, pour sa part, préférait se rendre un peu plus présentable. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était amusée comme une folle durant cette bataille. S'il y avait une distance avec les grands-parents d'Aldie et son père, Karémyne avait été très gentille avec elle. Par contre, Karine avait vraiment l'impression de faire partie d'une famille avec Sky et Eryna et elle adorait ça. A ce moment précis, elle avait la certitude que rien ne pourrait venir ternir son bonheur. Elle se trompait. Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte ouverte du bureau de Dankest, ce dernier l'interpella et l'invita à entrer.

‒ Fermez la porte, s'il vous plait, indiqua Dankest en se dirigeant vers son imposant bureau.

Intriguée, Karine obéit.

‒ Alors, le diamant que vous a offert Aldéran vous plait ? lança-t-il négligemment.

‒ Un diamant ? s'étonna Karine en portant ma main à son pendentif. C'est un diamant ?

‒ Bien sûr, confirma Dankest. Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'il vous avait offert un bout de verre coloré ? Ce n'est pas le genre des Skendromme. Je peux vous garantir que toutes les pierres de ce pendentif sont des diamants et le central est magnifique. De la plus belle eau et d'une couleur très rare.

Karine était vraiment étonnée et bien embarrassée. Elle était tenté de rendre le bijou à Aldéran car elle n'aurait jamais accepté un cadeau d'une telle valeur si il lui en avait parlé avant mais vu ce qu'il lui avait dit en le lui offrant, cela lui était impossible.

Dankest sortit un petit papier rectangulaire du sous-main et le lui tendit.

‒ C'est pour vous, dit-il simplement.

Elle le prit et le déplia avant de se figer. Incrédule, elle fixa le chèque à son nom qui portait un montant de cinq millions de crédits.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

‒ Que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, balbutia Karine d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi vous me donnez un chèque ?

‒ Ce n'est pas évident ? rétorqua calmement Dankest. Maintenant que vous avez ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez rendre sa liberté à Aldéran.

‒ Que… Quoi ? Vous pensez que je suis avec lui pour… pour son argent !?

‒ Quoi d'autre ? demanda Dankest d'un ton méprisant. Karémyne et moi avons toujours fait faire une enquête sur les fréquentations longue durée de nos héritiers. Nous sommes une famille riche et puissante et nous sommes tous des cibles alléchantes pour les demandeurs de rançons et les profiteurs. Hier, quand j'ai vu comment Aldie et vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre et qu'Eryna m'a confirmé que vous vous étiez installée chez Aldéran, j'ai demandé qu'une enquête soit faite en urgence sur vous. J'ai reçu un premier rapport succinct, ce matin. Il est très intéressant. Votre compte est rarement positif, ma chère Karine, fit-il d'un air satisfait. Nul doute que le rapport détaillé qui ne tardera pas à me parvenir me révélera d'autres choses toutes aussi intéressantes. Je me demande combien de temps cet argent va durer entre vos mains.

Karine serrait tellement le chèque qu'il se fripa et ses jointures blanchirent. Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle colère monter en elle. Blême de rage et de honte, elle déchira rageusement le chèque et le jeta carrément à la tête d'un Dankest stupéfait.

‒ Comment osez-vous !? hurla-t elle. Comment osez-vous !? Je n'ai jamais été autant insultée ! Autant humiliée de toute ma vie ! Gardez votre sale argent ! Je n'en veux pas ! Est-ce que votre enquêteur vous a dit pourquoi j'étais dans le rouge ? Je parie que non ! C'est pour mon grand-père !

Elle serra les poings pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Elle tremblait de colère et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

‒ Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais onze ans, reprit-elle d'une voix sourde. Mon grand-père était déjà la seule famille qui me restait. Il a interrompu sa carrière de navigateur spatial pour rester sur Ragel et s'occuper de moi. Il s'est privé de tout pour m'élever et payer mes études. Quand il est tombé trop malade pour pouvoir rester seul chez lui, il a refusé de venir vivre avec moi. Il a dit que cela risquait de m'empêcher de trouver un compagnon. Il préférait partir en maison de retraite médicalisée mais sa pension était trop faible pour ça. Alors, je complète. C'est moi qui paye ce qui manque et les soins médicaux. Et ça coûte cher ! Voilà pourquoi je suis dans le rouge ! Pas parce que je fais la fête ! cracha-t-elle. Et vous, vous venez me proposer de l'argent comme si il n'y avait que ça qui comptait ! J'en ai rien à faire de votre argent ! Je ne suis pas une de ces putes qui écartent les jambes à tout va pour avoir la belle vie ! Je suis avec Aldie parce que je l'aime ! Je l'aime, vous entendez ! Je ne savais même pas qui il était quand on s'est mis ensemble ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui ! Je ne l'ai appris qu'après. Je suis avec lui parce qu'il me rend heureuse. C'est un homme merveilleux et il est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Je préférerais même qu'il soit pauvre. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas eu à subir cette humiliation !

Elle tourna les talons et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Dankest.

‒ Cela vous semble donc tellement impossible que l'on puisse aimer Aldéran juste pour lui-même ?

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant violement la porte derrière elle sans attendre de réponse. Elle s'éloigna à grand pas dans le couloir sans remarquer Albator qui venait de la direction opposée. Elle sortit du manoir et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un banc où elle se laissa tomber. Elle avait encore le souffle court et tremblait toujours de colère. Tout le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé avant cet entretien avec Dankest donnait l'impression d'appartenir à une autre vie. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'Aldéran finirait par se lasser d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa famille pourrait s'opposer à leur relation. Tout c'était tellement bien passé jusqu'à présent. Très malheureuse, ressentant encore la cuisante blessure du mépris de Dankest, elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était là à pleurer quand Aldie la trouva.

‒ Te voilà, mon petit cœur, dit-il joyeusement, je te cherchais partout… Mais qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il s'assit près d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras.

‒ Karine, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda et vit tant d'inquiétude dans les prunelles bleu marine qu'elle pleura de plus belle.

‒ Mais dis-moi ce qui ce qui passe… Est-ce que c'est mon père ? J'ai remarqué qu'il t'observait, hier.

‒ Non, Albator a été très bien avec moi, assura Karine. Très courtois et même gentil. Je t'assure.

‒ Alors quoi ? insista Aldéran qui n'avait pas manqué de tiquer en entendant Karine dire d'Albator qu'il avait été gentil avec elle.

‒ Je vais te poser une question et je veux une réponse franche. Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue

‒ Oui, promit Aldéran, perplexe.

‒ Est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime ? Tu me crois ?

‒ Mais… Bien sûr que je te crois ! protesta Aldéran. Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ? Je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que tu ne me dirais jamais ça si c'était faux !

Elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux roux d'Aldéran et le serra à l'étouffer.

‒ Alors, partons d'ici, gémit-elle. S'il te plait. Je veux rentrer à Radcity.

‒ Si tu veux, accepta Aldéran. Je pensais partir après le dîner mais si tu préfères, on part tout de suite. Le temps de faire notre valise, de prévenir de notre départ et on s'envole. Viens.

Il la raccompagna à l'intérieur mais la quitta au pied de l'escalier. Il la laissa monter seule en lui promettant de la rejoindre très vite. Il fila directement au bureau de Dankest où il savait trouver son père. Puisque Karine avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi elle était bouleversée, il était bien décidé à le découvrir par lui-même.

Albator était en pleine discussion d'affaire avec son beau-père qui voulait l'envoyer gérer un litige avec un sous-traitant sur une autre planète.

‒ D'accord, je partirai demain en fin de matinée, accepta le pirate J'ai quelque chose à faire avant sur Ragel. Je décollerais tout de suite après.

‒ Il faudrait que tu partes dès ce soir, Albator, insista Dankest. La situation risque de s'envenimer très vite.

Le pirate soupira. Il voulait voir Karine pour parler avec elle. Il savait par Eryna que la jeune femme ne travaillait pas le lundi, contrairement à Aldéran. Il allait insister pour différer son départ quand Aldéran fit une entrée fracassante, ouvrant la porte à la volée sans s'être donné la peine de frapper.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'exclama-t-il, furibond, en se plantant devant son père.

‒ De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Albator.

‒ J'ai trouvé Karine en larmes dans le parc ! rugit Aldéran, fixant son père d'un regard incendiaire. Elle est complètement bouleversée ! Elle m'a dit que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça mais je la soupçonne de mentir pour te protéger vu qu'hier elle tentait de me persuader de faire la paix avec toi. Et j'ai bien vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de l'observer. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

‒ Mais rien du tout, protesta le pirate. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé, ce matin. Je ne l'ai vue que de dos, elle-même ne m'a pas aperçu. Elle sortait d'ici en claquant la porte, ajouta-t-il en regardant son beau-père.

Ce dernier fusilla son gendre du regard pendant son petit-fils le fixait d'un air suspicieux.

‒ C'est vrai ? siffla Aldéran.

‒ J'ai effectivement vu Karine, ce matin, admit Dankest à contrecœur. En entretien privé.

‒ Et tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda sèchement Aldéran.

‒ Ça ne te regarde pas ! rétorqua Dankest.

Aldie dévisagea son grand-père puis jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Il alla ramasser un petit bout de papier qui avait échappé à l'œil de Dankest. Il reconnut aussitôt la couleur caractéristique des chèques. Furieux, il serra le bout de papier dans sa main.

‒ Ne me dis pas que tu lui as proposé de l'argent, gronda-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère.

‒ Tu sais très bien que ta mère et moi faisons faire une enquête sur vos relations et j'ai appris une ou deux choses sur ton amie que ne m'ont pas plu, répliqua Dankest, glacial. A ton âge, tu dois avoir conscience que la plupart des gens ne s'intéressent qu'à ton portefeuille.

‒ Certains, oui, mais pas tous, siffla Aldéran. Tu ne la connais pas. Ce n'est pas son genre. Elle ne m'a jamais demandé un sou et elle a insisté pour faire un cadeau personnel à Eryna qu'elle a payé de sa poche !

‒ Et la robe haute-couture qu'elle portait hier soir ? insinua Dankest.

‒ Je lui avais promis de lui offrir une robe après que j'en ai déchiré une neuve qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour un rendez-vous avec moi, répliqua Aldéran. J'aime Karine, Dankest. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle tout de suite. Elle n'a rien fait pour me séduire, au contraire. Elle m'a même collé un râteau lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ! Je l'ai revue totalement par hasard. Et je suis heureux avec elle. Plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais cru l'être un jour ! Elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Fous-nous la paix avec ta fichue paranoïa ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te réjouir pour nous, alors reste loin de ma compagne et même de ma vie !

Il partit en claquant la porte si violemment qu'un tableau se décrocha du mur. Le cadre se cassa en atteignant le sol. Poussant un juron, Dankest alla le ramasser et vérifia que la précieuse peinture n'avait pas souffert de sa chute.

‒ Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi en pétard, commenta Albator. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas ma faute, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

‒ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, siffla Dankest en fusillant son gendre du regard. Il a vraiment un caractère impossible, ce gamin ! Inutile de se demander de qui il tient ça, insinua-t-il.

‒ Côté caractère de chiotte, tu n'as pas grand chose à m'envier, répliqua Albator, visiblement amusé.

Dankest ne releva pas et posa avec précaution l'œuvre d'art sur son bureau. Il était troublé malgré lui car il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter la manière similaire dont Aldéran et Karine parlaient l'un de l'autre.

Aldéran tomba sur Eryna qui trainait Sky par la main en regagnant l'escalier principal.

‒ Aldie ! Je te cherchais, s'écria sa sœur. Tu veux bien jouer au tennis avec Sky et moi ? Il faudrait que Karine vienne aussi, comme ça, on pourra faire un double.

‒ Désolé, princesse, s'excusa Aldie. Mais Karine et moi rentrons à Radcity.

‒ Déjà ? Mais je pensais que vous alliez prendre l'avion avec nous, ce soir, fit la fillette, déçue.

‒ C'est ce qui était prévu, confirma Aldéran, mais on a dû changer nos plans.

‒ Un problème ? s'enquit Sky qui avait noté que son frère maîtrisait une colère visible pour ne pas inquiéter leur sœur.

‒ Disons simplement que grand-père met son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas, siffla Aldie. Et cette fois, il a été trop loin !

Sky haussa un sourcil. Il réfléchit un instant.

‒ Si vous partez tout de suite, je vais peut-être en profiter et vous accompagner, finalement, dit-il pensivement. Cela m'arrangerait de rentrer plus tôt. Cela me permettra de préparer un ou deux dossiers pour demain.

‒ Mais, et moi ? se plaignit Eryna.

‒ Toi, tu rentreras ce soir avec papa et maman, répondit Sky.

‒ Je préfère rentrer avec vous, se buta la fillette.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent en chœur.

‒ Uniquement si maman est d'accord, céda Aldie. Je vais demander à Karine si cela ne la dérange pas.

‒ Pourquoi ça l'embêterait ? fit la fillette en battant des mains, ravie. Je vais préparer mes affaires !

Elle partit en courant dans l'escalier.

‒ Ça veut dire bourrer son sac de jouets et de livres et surtout pas de vêtements, gloussa Sky avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé avec grand-père si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

‒ Il a proposé un gros chèque à Karine pour qu'elle me quitte, siffla Aldie en sentant sa colère remonter en flèche. J'ai eu dû mal à ne pas lui coller mon poing dans la figure !

‒ Comment l'a pris Karine ? demanda Sky.

‒ Je l'ai retrouvée en larmes dans le parc, murmura Aldéran. Elle était si joyeuse après cette bataille de coussins.

Sky posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

‒ Raison de plus pour partir avec vous, affirma-t-il. Karine et Eryna s'adorent, c'est visible. Cela lui remontera le moral. Et je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi, avoua-t-il. Elle est très attachante et vraiment gentille.

‒ Ça, j'avais remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien pour me mettre en boîte, tous les deux, râla Aldéran. L'appeler « ta moitié », carrément !

Sky éclata de rire et entraina son frère dans l'escalier. En disant ces derniers mots, Aldéran avait eu un petit sourire en coin qui avait permis à Sky d'être sûr que son frère savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie à ses dépends.

Aldéran retrouva Karine regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.

‒ Tu n'as pas commencé à préparer ta valise ? s'étonna-t-il.

‒ J'ai réfléchi, c'est égoïste de ma part de t'obliger à partir tout de suite, répondit Karine. Tu ne vois pas souvent tes grands-parents, si j'ai bien compris, et tes parents encore moins. On peut partir comme prévu. Je resterai ici et je passerais le temps en lisant.

Aldéran soupira et l'attira contre lui.

‒ Non, on s'en va, décréta-t-il. Je sors du bureau de Dankest. Papa m'a confirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien, pour une fois.

‒ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je t'avais menti ! s'offusqua Karine.

‒ J'avoue que je l'ai cru, avoua Aldie. Comme tu veux qu'on se réconcilie, papa et moi...

‒ Je ne pourrais jamais te mentir, Aldie, assura Karine. Je ne t'aurais pas dit qu'Albator n'y était pour rien si c'était faux. Par contre, j'aurais peut-être refusé de te dire pourquoi pour éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

‒ Comme tu as caché que Dankest t'avait proposé de l'argent pour me quitter ? répliqua Aldéran.

Karine rougit, embarrassée.

‒ Je ne voulais pas que tu te disputes avec ton grand-père, avoua-t-elle.

‒ C'est raté. Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais et la porte de son bureau s'en souvient sûrement. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça. Juste par curiosité, il a estimé ton départ à combien ?

‒ Cinq millions, murmura Karine, très rouge.

‒ Seulement cinq ? gloussa Aldéran. Tu as eu raison de refuser, il voulait t'arnaquer. J'en vaux au moins vingt. Minimum.

‒ Aldie ! s'exclama Karine, outrée. Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi horrible ?

Elle lui envoya une tape en souriant malgré elle. En voyant le sourire malicieux d'Aldéran, elle avait compris qu'il la taquinait.

‒ J'ai réussi à te faire sourire, remarqua-t-il d'un air satisfait. En apprenant qu'on partait, Sky et Eryna ont décidé de partir avec nous, cela ne t'ennuie pas ?

‒ Bien sûr que non, répondit Karine en souriant plus largement. J'adore ton frère et ta sœur. Je suis ravie qu'ils viennent.

Le couple fit rapidement ses bagages avant de retrouver Sky et Eryna dans le hall. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Albator arriva.

‒ Une minute, je voudrais parler un instant à Karine, lança-t-il.

Aldéran lança un regard noir à son père.

− Et tu lui veux quoi, au juste ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

− Lui parler, c'est tout.

− Je peux savoir de quoi ?

− Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça, mon amour, dit Karine en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Aldéran. Il ne va pas me manger.

Aldéran suivit des yeux Albator qui entrainait Karine hors de portée d'oreille.

‒ Si jamais il l'effraie, la fait pleurer ou quoi que soit d'autre, je lui colle mon poing dans la figure, grogna-t-il, faisant rire son frère.

‒ Eryna m'a dit que vous ne travailliez pas le lundi, commença le pirate, et je voulais venir vous voir demain pour avoir une discussion avec vous mais je dois quitter Ragel dès ce soir pour une affaire urgente. Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'oublieriez pas la promesse que vous m'avez faite hier.

‒ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Karine. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Mais je refuse de mentir à Aldie. S'il me demande de quoi nous avons parlé, je lui parlerai de cette promesse.

‒ Je ne peux pas vous demander le contraire, admit Albator, du moment que vous ne lui révélez rien sur mon passé. Il sait que je voyage sur les cargos privés de mon beau-père mais ignore même l'existence, le nom de l'Arcadia, et tout le reste y compris, bien sûr, que ma tête a été mise à prix.

‒ Moi aussi, je tiens mes promesses, Albator, répliqua Karine. Mais il saura que je suis au courant d'un certain nombre de choses sur vous qu'il ignore et cela risque d'aiguiser sa curiosité.

‒ Il a déjà essayé de me tirer les vers du nez sans succès plus d'une fois, révéla Albator avec un petit sourire. Je suis obligé de vous faire confiance et j'avoue que cela ne plait pas. Je ne vous connais pas assez pour savoir avec certitude si elle est bien placée ou pas.

‒ Vous étiez avec Dankest lorsqu'Aldie est venu le voir, je crois, demanda la jeune femme.

‒ Exact.

‒ Alors vous savez ce que Dankest m'a proposé ainsi que ma réponse. Cela ne vous donne pas une idée sur le fait que je sois digne de confiance ou pas ?

Albator fixa la jeune femme. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller ce qui finit par faire naître un sourire en coin sur les lèvres du pirate. La jeune femme avait plus de caractère qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

‒ De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, observa-t-il. Je vous libère avant qu'Aldie ne me tombe dessus. Il est déjà en train de bouillir.

Il raccompagna la jeune femme et embrassa sa fille avant de saluer ses fils. Aldéran fit de même en retour un peu plus aimablement car il avait constaté que Karine semblait effectivement bien s'entendre avec le pirate.

Une fois que l'avion qui devait les ramener à Radcity eut atteint son altitude de croisière, Aldéran passa à l'attaque.

‒ Que te voulait papa ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Me rappeler une promesse qu'il m'a demandé de lui faire, répondit la jeune femme.

‒ Une promesse ? s'étonna Aldie. Quelle promesse ?

‒ De ne pas dire certaines choses.

‒ Il va falloir que je t'arrache les mots un par un ? fit Aldie, agacé par ces réponses évasives.

‒ Quand j'ai fait ma thèse de fin d'études, soupira Karine, j'ai mené des recherches durant lesquelles j'ai rencontré le nom d'Albator. J'ai découvert quelques trucs sur sa vie.

‒ D'avant son mariage avec maman ? demanda Sky, très intéressé.

‒ Oui.

‒ Dis-nous tout, sourit Aldie. Il n'a jamais voulu nous apprendre quoi que soit.

‒ Non. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous révéler sans son accord, déclara Karine.

‒ Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à cacher ? s'étonna Skyrone.

‒ Je ne peux pas te le dire sans trahir ma promesse, souligna Karine. Je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'il avait tort de ne rien vous confier mais il a répliqué qu'il avait ses raisons et que je les trouverais si j'y réfléchissais un peu.

‒ Et ? s'enquit Skyrone.

‒ J'y ai réfléchi et je crois les avoir deviné, admit Karine, mais je pense toujours qu'il a tort.

‒ Elle a un titre, ta thèse ? demanda Aldie.

‒ « L'odyssée du Jolly Roger, des mers terrestres à la mer d'étoiles, quand réalité et fiction se confondent», répondit Karine. Pourquoi ?

‒ Tu m'as dit l'autre jour qu'elle avait pour sujet les pirates. Je voulais juste m'assurer que mes souvenirs étaient bons, dit Aldéran d'un ton faussement détaché.

‒ Comme si on ignorait que papa aimait le thème pirate, rigola Sky. Il suffit de voir le « Refuge ».

‒ Le « Refuge » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Karine.

‒ Une pièce de la Roseraie décorée dans le style cabine de vaisseau pirate, la renseigna Sky. Il y a même une barre de gouvernail à l'ancienne. Papa y passe le plus clair de son temps quand il est là.

‒ Il faudra me la montrer la prochaine fois qu'on ira là-bas, Aldie, fit Karine en souriant et les yeux brillants.

La jeune femme avait immédiatement pensé à l'Arcadia et se demandait si cette pièce était la reproduction de la cabine qu'Albator occupait à bord de son vaisseau. Elle se promettait déjà de lui poser la question la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.

‒ Si tu veux, répondit le jeune homme.

‒ Karine, je m'ennuie, tu veux bien jouer à un jeu avec moi ? fit Eryna d'un ton plaintif.

‒ D'accord, accepta aussitôt la jeune femme.

Aldéran resta à regarder Karine jouer avec Eryna, songeur. Fidèle à la parole donnée, Karine avait refusé obstinément de leur révéler quoi que soit. Mais Aldéran n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il supposait que si Karine savait des choses, son grand-père devait en savoir aussi et il espérait bien que le vieil homme serait plus bavard que sa petite-fille.

ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, Aldéran éteignit le réveil et s'étira comme un chat. De son côté, Karine grogna avant de mettre la tête sous l'oreiller. Il se tourna vers elle pour embrasser l'épaule nue de la jeune femme.

‒ Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser, ce matin ? réclama-t-il.

Elle souleva un coin de l'oreiller et fixa sur le jeune homme un œil paresseux.

‒ Vaut mieux pas, j'suis patraque, marmonna-t-elle.

‒ Patraque ?

Elle soupira et remit l'oreille sous sa tête.

‒ J'ai le nez bouché et je me sens pas bien. J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit-elle.

‒ Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

‒ Non, c'est bon. Je bosse pas aujourd'hui, je vais me reposer et cela ira mieux ce soir.

‒ Comme tu veux. Je te prépare le petit déjeuner ? proposa-t-il.

‒ Pas faim, merci quand même.

‒ De rien, mon petit cœur. A ce soir.

‒ A c'soir, marmonna Karine qui était déjà moitié rendormie.

Lorsqu'Aldéran rentra assez tard, le soir venu, il trouva l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre.

‒ Karine ? appela-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il monta dans la chambre et trouva sa compagne au lit, telle qu'il l'avait laissée le matin, enfouie sous la couette. Une boite de mouchoirs en papier était sur la table de nuit et elle avait ramené une corbeille qui était à moitié remplie de mouchoirs usagés. Inquiet, il s'assit sur le lit et la secoua doucement.

‒ Karine ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il quand elle entrouvrit les yeux.

‒ Bof, t'es pas encore parti ?

‒ Je viens de rentrer, il est presque 19 heures, rétorqua Aldéran en la dévisageant avec inquietude.

‒ Ah bon ?

‒ Tu es restée au lit toute la journée ?

Voyant que la jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre, il tâta son front.

‒ Tu es bouillante ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut que tu vois un médecin.

‒ Non, c'est bon, je vais prendre une quiprine, ça suffira, affirma Karine d'une voix pâteuse.

‒ Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Aldéran. Tu es restée à dormir toute la journée ! Je parie tu n'as rien mangé.

‒ J'ai pas faim et parle moins fort, j'ai mal à la tête, gémit-elle.

‒ Tu as bu de l'eau, au moins ? s'enquit Aldéran. J'ai compris, tu n'as rien avalé de la journée alors que tu es bouillante de fièvre, ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme de la jeune femme. Tu vas te déshydrater. Je t'amène à boire et j'appelle un médecin.

‒ Non, je veux pas de médecin, protesta Karine.

‒ Karine, soit raisonnable. Tu es malade. Il faut te soigner.

‒ C'est qu'un rhume, je vais prendre de la quiprine et cela ira mieux demain, répéta-t-elle avec obstination.

‒ Pas besoin d'être médecin pour voir qu'une quiprine ne suffira pas, râla Aldéran. Ta fièvre est trop forte. Et retire cette couette, il faut te découvrir sinon ça va faire monter la fièvre.

Il tenta de l'ôter mais la jeune femme s'y agrippa des deux mains.

‒ Non, je la garde ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et je veux pas de médecin ! Si tu appelles un médecin, je le foutrai dehors ! C'est clair ? tempêta-t-elle.

‒ Oh, du calme, s'écria Aldéran en la voyant s'agiter et devenir encore plus rouge avant de se mettre à tousser violemment. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de médecin ?

‒ Parce que j'en veux pas, c'est tout ! rétorqua-t-elle. Fous-moi la paix avec ton médecin !

‒ Tu veux bien boire de l'eau au moins ? insista Aldéran d'un ton exaspéré.

Elle ne répondit pas et remit l'oreiller sur sa tête. Aldéran sortit de la chambre pour lui ramener un verre d'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Karine s'énerver comme ça.

‒ Et c'est moi qui ai mauvais caractère, ronchonna-t-il en sortant son portable pour composer un numéro.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ouvrit la porte sur Skyrone, muni de sa trousse médicale.

‒ Bonsoir, Sky. Merci d'être venu.

‒ Mais de rien. Où est Karine ?

‒ Dans la chambre. J'espère qu'elle ne te mettra pas à la porte, soupira Aldéran.

‒ C'est à ce point-là ? s'étonna Skyrone.

‒ Elle a dit que si j'appelais un médecin, elle le mettrait à la porte avant de me prier « de lui foutre la paix avec mon médecin ». Fin de citation. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi. Avec un peu de chance, elle acceptera que tu l'examines. Elle est bouillante de fièvre, tousse, n'arrête pas de se moucher, se plaint d'avoir mal à la tête et n'a rien mangé de la journée. Elle a bu un peu seulement ce soir quand je suis rentré parce que je lui ai amené à boire.

‒ D'accord. Cela ressemble à une bonne grippe, ce que tu me dis là. Bon, je vais dans la cage au lion, plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre et entra.

‒ Bonsoir, Karine, dit-il doucement en se dirigeant vers le lit où la jeune femme était toujours emmitouflée jusqu'au menton.

‒ Sky ? Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

‒ Eh bien, Aldie m'a dit que tu étais malade. Alors je viens aux nouvelles, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en allumant la lampe de chevet.

‒ C'est gentil mais tu ferais mieux de pas rester, je risque de te filer ma crève, remarqua Karine en plissant les yeux.

‒ En fait, je ne vais pas bouger d'ici pour l'instant, annonça-t-il en ouvrant sa trousse qu'il avait déposé au sol. Je vais d'abord t'examiner. Tu n'as pas oublié que j'étais médecin ? demanda-t-il en sortant son stéthoscope. Je te l'ai dit l'autre soir. C'est probablement à ce moment-là que tu as chopé cette crève, d'ailleurs, à être dehors si peu couverte. Il faisait froid, ce soir-là.

Elle lança un regard noir au jeune médecin.

‒ C'est pas vrai, râla Karine. J'ai dit à Aldie que je voulais pas de médecin. Il…

Elle s'interrompit, prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Sky fit la moue.

‒ J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu en as besoin, décréta-t-il. Allez, assis-toi, ce ne sera pas long, promit-il. Et d'abord, il faut enlever cette couette.

‒ Non, geignit la jeune femme en la retenant. J'ai froid.

‒ Tu n'as pas froid, tu es fébrile, répliqua Skyrone, impitoyable, en la forçant à lâcher la couette. Te couvrir n'arrangera rien. Cela empirera les choses, au contraire.

Il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise et retira complètement la couette du lit.

‒ Quand c'est pas Aldéran, c'est toi, gémit Karine. Vous commencez sérieusement à me gonfler, tous les deux ! se plaignit-elle.

Elle resta assise mais se roula en boule en frissonnant, les bras autour des jambes et la tête sur les genoux, sans se préoccuper de n'avoir qu'une nuisette sur le dos en présence de son beau-frère qui commençait à trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

‒ Si tu restes comme ça, je vais avoir du mal à t'examiner, souligna-t-il.

Elle leva un œil brillant de fièvre sur lui. Il lui agita l'embout de son stéthoscope sous le nez en souriant.

‒ Tu reconnais ? s'enquit-il d'un air malicieux. Ça s'appelle un stéthoscope. Quand un médecin examine un patient, il l'utilise pour écouter son cœur et ses poumons. Il faut le poser sur le dos mais aussi sur la poitrine, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Si tu restes roulée en boule, je vais avoir du mal à le faire. Tu veux bien déplier les jambes ? S'il te plait ?

Elle le fixa un instant d'un regard assassin, soupira puis allongea les jambes.

‒ Merci, fit Sky qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

Il examina rapidement la jeune femme qui gardait une moue résolument boudeuse. Elle se rallongea aussitôt qu'il eut finit en se recroquevillant et ramena le drap sur elle en frissonnant.

‒ C'est bien ce que je pensais, au vu des symptômes que m'avait décris Aldie, annonça Skyrone. Tu as une grippe carabinée. Bon, je vais te prescrire un traitement et te donner un arrêt de travail d'une semaine. Tu n'es pas capable de travailler dans cet état.

Karine grogna quelque chose.

‒ Que dis-tu ?

‒ Veux pas de médicament, articula-t-elle.

‒ Et bien, si tu ne veux pas que ça dégénère en bronchite ou en pneumonie, tu as tout intérêt à suivre ma prescription sinon tu vas finir à l'hôpital et je te garanti qu'ils ne te demanderont pas ton avis, asséna le jeune médecin en remplissant l'ordonnance.

Karine soupira bruyamment. Sky sourit, amusé. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle était une si mauvaise malade.

‒ Je te laisse, dit-il. Repose-toi. Je donne l'ordonnance à Aldie.

‒ 'Lut, fit-elle en se recroquevillant un peu plus.

Sky éteignit la lampe et ressortit sur la pointe des pieds avant de rejoindre son frère qui leva sur lui un regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur.

‒ Cela n'a pas été facile mais elle m'a laissé l'examiner, annonça Sky. Elle a une bonne grippe. Je lui ai donné un arrêt de travail d'une semaine.

‒ Je le déposerai à la bibliothèque, demain matin, déclara Aldie. Merci, Sky.

‒ Je t'en prie. Je lui ai aussi prescrit un traitement mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le prendre. Je te confie l'ordonnance. A toi de faire en sorte de la persuader.

Aldie la prit en soupirant.

‒ J'espère qu'elle acceptera de le prendre quand même.

‒ Tu sais pourquoi elle refuse obstinément traitement et médecin ? s'enquit Sky d'un air préoccupé.

‒ Aucune idée, avoua Aldie. Et ce n'est pas le moment de lui poser des questions. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand elle m'a envoyé bouler tout à l'heure.

‒ Je n'en doute pas, fit Sky en riant. Elle m'a carrément dit qu'on la gonflait sérieusement. Elle ne nous a pas vraiment habitués à ça. Elle est toute douce mais quand elle est malade, elle devient une vraie tigresse. Elle m'a lancé un de ces regards quand je lui ai dit que j'allais l'examiner ! Vous avez déjà eu des scènes de ménage ?

‒ Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

‒ Alors méfies-toi, frérot, conseilla Skyrone avec une sourire malicieux. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir ce que cela donne quand elle est vraiment en colère. Les gens très gentils sont souvent terrifiants quand ils explosent. Vu ton caractère de chiotte, cela risque d'être rock'n roll entre vous si vous venez à vous voler dans les plumes !

Aldie fit une moue dépitée tandis que son frère éclatait de rire.

ooooooooooooo

Aldéran finit par réussir à persuader Karine de prendre la prescription de Skyrone et elle se rétablit rapidement. Elle put même partir en courses le vendredi.

‒ Oh là ! s'exclama Aldéran en voyant Karine revenir avec une quantité de boîtes de gâteaux et de bonbons impressionnante. Tu as peur qu'on meurt de faim ?

Il alla la débarrasser d'une partie de son chargement.

‒ Merci, mon amour. C'est pour mon grand-père. Je vais le voir une fois par mois et je lui amène une provision à chaque fois. La gourmandise, c'est son dernier plaisir.

‒ Si c'est pour un mois, je comprends mieux.

‒ J'aimerais aller le voir plus souvent mais sa maison de retraite est à une centaine de kilomètres de Radcity et comme j'y vais en train...

‒ Cette fois, je t'emmène en voiture, déclara Aldéran.

‒ Tu veux venir ? s'étonna Karine.

‒ Bien sûr, c'est ta seule famille, j'ai envie de le rencontrer, confirma Aldéran. Tu veux y aller quand ?

‒ Dimanche.

‒ En parlant de ce week-end, Alicia et Mina viennent toujours dîner demain soir ?

‒ Oui, heureusement que je suis guérie, sinon on aurait dû annuler.

‒ Tu vois, tu as bien fait de prendre ces médicaments. Je ne comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas.

‒ J'aime pas ça, c'est tout, éluda Karine.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas désireuse de s'attarder sur le sujet, Aldéran n'insista mais se promit d'avoir la réponse un jour.

Cela ne faisait pas une heure qu'elle était rentrée que Karine eut la surprise de recevoir un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Elle le déposa sur la table avant de se tourner vers Aldie qui le regardait avec un air intrigué.

‒ Aldie, il est magnifique et je te remercie mais tu n'aurais pas dû, c'est trop.

‒ Sauf que ce n'est pas moi, répliqua Aldéran.

‒ Ce n'est pas toi ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais alors qui a pu m'envoyer ça ?

‒ Il y a une carte, indiqua-t-il. Ton admirateur secret l'a peut-être signée.

Elle prit la carte, l'ouvrit, haussa des sourcils surpris puis sourit.

‒ Alors, c'est qui ? demanda Aldéran.

‒ Un mea-culpa, dit Karine en lui tendant la carte.

Aldéran lut la carte avec étonnement. Le message était bref : « Avec toutes mes excuses. Dankest »

‒ Il a dû recevoir le rapport détaillé qu'il avait demandé sur toi, remarqua Aldéran avec un petit sourire narquois.

‒ Peut-être… Tu pourrais me donner le numéro de téléphone de ton grand-père pour que je puisse l'appeler et le remercier ? demanda Karine.

ooooooooooooo

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher et qu'Aldéran s'était penchée sur elle pour lui faire l'amour, Karine força Aldéran à se mettre sur le dos et s'assit sur lui.

− Ça te tente de tester une nouveauté, mon amour ? proposa-t-elle.

− Laquelle ? demanda Aldéran en lui caressant les cuisses.

Elle se leva, récupéra des bas et revint vers lui en souriant.

− Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite quand tu m'as menottée au lit ? susura Karine.

− Que tu pourrais m'attacher aussi quand tu le voudrais, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se réinstallait sur lui.

− Eh bien, j'ai décidé que cela serait ce soir.

Elle croisa les poignets d'Aldéran, noua un bas autour puis l'attacha à la tête de lit. Elle posa le deuxième bas sur les yeux d'Aldéran et le cala sous sa tête.

-Il est seulement maintenu, comme tu l'avais fait pour moi, l'informa-t-elle. Tu peux l'enlever quand tu veux mais je préférerais que tu le gardes jusqu'au bout.

Elle se redressa et regarda son amant. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine.

− Je comprends pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie de me détacher, ce jour-là, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque de désir. C'est terriblement excitant de te voir ainsi, impuissant, soumis, livré à mes désirs. Et toi ? Que ressens-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le torse.

Aldéran s'humecta les lèvres.

− Je comprends pourquoi tu as hésité à accepter, avoua-t-il. C'est troublant et un peu inquiétant, aussi. Karine, nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer, et pourtant tu as accepté que je t'attache. Je me rends compte qu'il t'a fallu du courage pour m'offrir une telle marque de confiance.

− J'ai eu confiance en toi tout de suite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'aurais pas dû puisque je ne te connaissais pas mais je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

Elle lui fit un baiser torride avant de retirer sa nuisette. Puis elle commença à lui faire l'amour. Elle prit tout son temps, explorant le corps de son amant dans ses moindres détails. Elle avait acquis de l'expérience et connaissait les préférences d'Aldéran ainsi que ses points faibles. Elle en joua longuement, le noyant sous le plaisir, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Elle le caressait avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses doigts, son souffle. Il ne savait jamais où elle allait le toucher et de quelle façon. Il avait l'impression que son corps était brutalement devenu hyper-sensible. Le moindre frôlement lui faisait un effet incroyable. Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta des morsures et des griffures légères. Chaque attouchement envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans le corps d'Aldéran dont l'excitation devenait de plus en plus intense. Il avait du mal à reconnaitre la jeune femme timide et inexpérimentée dont il était tombé amoureux dans cette amante experte qui interprétait la partition de l'amour sur son corps avec art. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, il était complètement vidé de toute énergie. Elle s'allongea sur lui et lui détacha les mains. Il l'enlaça, aussitôt la serrant contre lui, lui offrant un baiser passionné.

− C'était incroyable, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, Karine Milgram. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

− Moi aussi je t'aime, Aldéran, plus que je n'aurais jamais crue être capable d'aimer un homme.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser plus passionné que jamais.

ooooooooooooo

Aldéran détourna les yeux de la route pour jeter un regard sur Karine qui somnolait sur le siège passager. Le dîner avec ses deux amies s'était fini très tard. Aldéran avait tout de suite sympathisé avec les deux jeunes femmes et ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Une fois deux amies parties, ils avaient fait des prolongations coquines. Il se gara sur le parking de la maison de retraite et la secoua doucement.

‒ On est arrivé, mon cœur.

‒ Déjà ? fit Karine en s'étirant.

‒ Le temps passe vite quand on dort, répliqua Aldie en riant. Je te préviens, au retour, tu conduis et moi, je fais la sieste !

‒ Je n'aime pas conduire, protesta Karine.

‒ Tu n'aimes pas parce que tu ne le fais jamais, répliqua Aldie en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils gagnèrent l'accueil, main dans la main.

‒ Bonjour, Mlle Milgram, dit l'hôtesse en la voyant.

‒ Bonjour, Agnès. Comment va votre fils ? Il était malade le mois dernier.

‒ Très bien, merci, ce n'était qu'une grippe.

‒ Tant mieux. Je vous présente Aldéran Skendromme, mon ami, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Agnès lorgnait Aldéran avec curiosité.

‒ Enchantée, Mr Skendromme.

‒ Moi de même, répondit Aldéran.

‒ Donnez-moi vos friandises, je les confierais à l'infirmière tout à l'heure, proposa l'hôtesse.

‒ Merci, dit Karine en lui passant les sacs sans oublier de récupérer une boîte hermétique dans l'un d'eux. Où est grand-père ?

‒ Je crois qu'il est dans le jardin.

Karine prit la main d'Aldéran et le conduisit dans les allées du jardin.

‒Le jardin a l'air grand, remarqua-t-il. Pour le trouver cela ne va pas être facile.

‒ Grand-père a son coin préféré. Tiens, il est là.

Aldéran vit un vieil homme en chaise roulante, près d'une fontaine. Ils le rejoignirent.

‒ Bonjour, grand-père.

‒ Karine ! Bonjour, ma grande.

Elle se pencha pour serrer le vieil homme dans ses bras.

‒ Je ne suis pas venue seule, aujourd'hui. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Il vit alors Aldéran qui s'avança.

‒ Bonjour, Mr Milgram, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Aldéran Skendromme, je suis le compagnon de Karine.

‒ Bonjour, jeune homme, répondit le vieil homme en lui serrant la main. Si tu es le compagnon de Karine, tu peux laisser tomber le monsieur et m'appeler Jo. De toute façon, j'ai jamais aimé qu'on m'appelle monsieur.

‒ Entendu, Jo, accepta Aldéran en souriant.

Karine avait senti son cœur sauter un battement en entendant Aldéran se présenter comme son compagnon. Certes, depuis leur première nuit, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et elle avait transféré la quasi-totalité de sa garde-robe chez lui puisqu'elle y dormait tous les jours, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé officiellement de vivre avec lui et c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait se présenter ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours son appartement même si elle n'y allait plus que rarement.

‒ Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Jo, tandis que les deux amoureux s'asseyaient sur le banc près de lui.

‒ Et bien, tu te souviens, la dernière fois que je suis venue ? commença Karine Figure-toi que le samedi suivant, Alicia et Mina m'ont entraînée en boîte de nuit.

‒ En boîte de nuit ? Toi ? s'étonna Jo. Elles ont dû être sacrément persuasives, tes copines.

‒ Oh oui ! Elles m'ont carrément menacée de me harceler jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que j'accepte et elles en auraient été tout à fait capables, révéla Karine en riant. C'est comme ça que je suis tombée sur Aldéran.

‒ Au sens propre, souligna ce dernier avec un sourire.

Ils lui racontèrent cette anecdote qui fit bien rire le vieil homme.

‒ Il fallait bien un truc comme ça pour vaincre la timidité de Karine, dit-il. Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de danser avec toi.

‒Et toi, tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de goûter à ceci, grand-père, dit Karine en lui tendant la boîte hermétique qu'elle avait gardé. Il se trouve qu'Aldéran est un très bon cuisinier. Quand il a su que je t'amenais toujours un gâteau fait maison, il a décrété que cette fois, ce serait lui qui le préparerait.

‒ Merci beaucoup, jeune homme, c'est vraiment gentil, apprécia Jo

‒ Ce n'est rien, cela m'a fait plaisir, répondit Aldéran. J'espère juste qu'il sera à votre goût. C'est un moelleux au chocolat et à l'orange.

‒ Karine t'a sûrement dit que j'adore le chocolat, dit le vieil homme en ouvrant la boîte.

Il attaqua aussitôt son gâteau avec gourmandise.

‒ Mmm, c'est délicieux, apprécia-t-il. Les gâteaux au chocolat sont souvent un peu secs mais là, il est moelleux juste comme il faut.

Aldéran sentit que c'était le moment pour lui de tenter de savoir ce que Karine avait découvert sur Albator. Il avait soupçonné que la jeune femme et son grand-père étaient très proches et ce qu'il venait de voir le confirmait. Elle lui avait forcément parlé de ses recherches lorsqu'elle avait fait sa thèse.

‒ Je suis content que cela vous plaise, dit Aldéran. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler de mon père.

‒ Et qui est ton père ?

‒ Il s'appelle Albator.

Jo en était resté bouche bée, sa main tenant un bout de gâteau suspendue à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

‒ Tu… tu es le fils d'Albator !? balbutia Jo, stupéfait.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

‒ Oui, confirma Aldéran, assez surpris de l'effet qu'avait eu sa révélation sur Jo.

‒ Il vit vraiment ici ? Sur Ragel ? Depuis longtemps ? demanda Jo.

‒ Depuis qu'il a épousé ma mère, cela fait plus de vingt ans.

‒ Nom de Dieu, si je m'étais douté ! jura le vieil homme. Quand Karine me l'a dit, je l'ai pas vraiment cru. En même temps, cela fait un bout de temps qu'il ne fait plus parler de lui. S'il s'est marié et a fondé une famille, cela s'explique. Il fait profil bas, fit-il, pensivement.

‒ Vous pourriez me raconter ce que vous savez sur lui ? insista Aldéran.

‒ Attends, grand-père, intervint Karine. Aldie, tu oublies ce que ton père m'a fait promettre.

‒ C'est toi qui as promis, mon cœur, rétorqua Aldéran. Ton grand-père, lui, n'a rien promis.

‒ Justement si, par mon intermédiaire, répliqua Karine. Ton père m'a fait faire cette promesse en mon nom et en celui de mon grand-père.

‒ Tu as déjà rencontré Albator, Karine ? s'enquit Jo tandis qu'Aldéran poussait une exclamation dépitée. C'est quoi, cette promesse ?

‒ Tu sais que j'ai fait des recherches sur lui pour ma thèse, lui rappela-t-elle. J'ai découvert pas mal de choses et il m'a demandé de lui promettre que ni toi ni moi ne révélerions mes découvertes à ses enfants qui ignorent tout de son passé.

‒ Tu as des frères et sœurs, Aldéran ? s'étonna le vieil homme. Vous êtes combien ?

‒ J'ai un frère aîné et une sœur cadette. Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment promis et je voudrais en savoir plus sur mon père, tenta Aldéran. Son nom, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais sur lui. Il ne s'est jamais présenté autrement, même à nous sa famille, refusant obstinément de nous parler de son passé, de ce qu'il a vécu avant d'épouser ma mère ou même de ses origines. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je voudrais savoir. Vous êtes ma dernière tentative de découvrir ce qu'il nous cache avec tant d'obstination et pourquoi. J'en ai ras la casquette des mystères de ce mal embouché et je ne tenterai plus jamais de découvrir quoi que soit après ça.

‒ Je suis désolé, mon gars, refusa Jo. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi ton père ne veut rien vous dire et je me garderai bien d'aller contre sa volonté. Il vaut mieux ne pas contrarier Albator si on tient à la vie et, malgré mon âge et mes problèmes de santé, j'aimerais bien vivre encore un peu. J'ai envie de voir les enfants de Karine. Ceci dit, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mes arrière-petits-enfants seraient aussi les petits-enfants du cap… d'un des voyageurs les plus célèbres de la galaxie, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière qui rougit.

‒ Grand-père, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite en besogne ? râla-t-elle en rougissant. Cela ne fait même pas un mois qu'Aldie et moi sommes ensemble.

Aldéran ne réagit pas à la boutade du vieil homme qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendue. Il était pensif. Jo pensait-il vraiment son père capable de venir l'abattre s'il racontait dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Il n'y croyait pas. Et il était vraiment déçu. Son père avait pensé à tout en faisant faire cette promesse à Karine même à lui faire engager la parole d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation et se rendit compte que Karine racontait l'anniversaire d'Eryna. Il l'écouta en souriant et, comme elle allait changer de sujet, il intervint.

‒ Tu oublies le karaoké, mon petit cœur, remarqua-t-il. Elle a étonné tout le monde, moi le premier. Karine a une voix magnifique, puissante et elle chante très bien.

‒ Tu as chanté ? demanda le vieil homme, visiblement ému.

‒ Oui, grand-père, confirma la jeune femme avec un petit sourire timide. En duo avec Aldéran.

Jo regarda Aldéran en lui prenant la main pour la serrer très fort.

‒ Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus chanté depuis la mort de ses parents ? demanda Jo.

‒ Oui.

‒ Et je parie qu'elle ne t'a pas dit que, juste avant l'accident, elle avait passé avec succès les auditions de l'Académie de Musique de Radcity ? Ses parents et Karine en revenaient, ce jour-là. Ils avaient été visiter l'Académie et remplir le dossier d'inscription.

Stupéfait, Aldéran regarda Karine qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

‒ Tu ne m'avais pas raconté ça ! reprocha-t-il. Tu voulais devenir chanteuse ?

‒ C'est sans importance, éluda Karine. Ce n'est qu'un vieux rêve d'enfant qui n'est plus réalisable.

‒ Mais Karine, protesta Aldéran, il est très difficile de réussir l'audition d'entrée de l'Académie, surtout à onze ans. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour réaliser ses rêves, tu peux essayer maintenant.

‒ Non, répliqua Karine d'un ton ferme. Mon travail me plait, je ne veux pas le quitter pour me lancer dans une tentative hasardeuse. Maintenant, mon rêve, c'est d'être avec toi, mon amour. Tu suffis amplement à mon bonheur.

Jo fut profondément ému en entendant ces derniers mots et en les voyant se regarder avec amour avant qu'Aldéran ne dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Karine. Il avait sentit une sueur froide en apprenant qu'Aldéran était le fils d'Albator. Contrairement à lui, il savait parfaitement de quoi le pirate était capable et il avait craint que le fils soit aussi peu recommandable que le père. Mais en voyant les deux amoureux, il comprit que leurs sentiments étaient très profonds.

‒ Est-ce que tu veux bien chanter pour ton vieux grand-père, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il. Cela fait si longtemps que j'espère entendre de nouveau ta voix.

‒ Bien sûr, accepta Karine après une brève hésitation.

‒ Dites-moi, Jo, intervint Aldéran. J'ai entraperçu un piano dans une pièce en sortant dans le jardin. Vous savez s'il est accordé ?

‒ Il l'est, certains pensionnaires en jouent.

‒ Alors, si cela ne dérange personne, je peux accompagner Karine au piano, proposa Aldéran. Je connais la partition de la chanson que nous avons interprétée à l'anniversaire d'Eryna.

‒ D'accord, accepta aussitôt Jo.

Il voulu faire pivoter son fauteuil et grimaça.

‒ Ça ne va pas, grand-père ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Karine.

‒ Si, si, s'empressa de la rassurer Jo. Juste de vieilles épaules qui tirent depuis trop longtemps sur ces roues, c'est tout.

‒ Je m'en occupe, proposa Aldéran en passant derrière le fauteuil.

‒ Merci, c'est gentil à toi, appréçia Jo.

Ils commencèrent à revenir vers le bâtiment, Aldéran poussant le fauteuil du vieil homme, Karine marchant près de son grand-père qui lui avait pris la main.

‒ Au fait, Aldéran, que fais-tu comme métier ? demanda Jo.

‒ Je suis policier.

‒ Policier ? répéta Jo, éberlué. C'est une blague ? Le fils d'Albator, policier ?

‒ Ce n'est pas une blague, je le suis vraiment.

Jo éclata de rire.

‒ Alors, celle-là, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! s'exclama-t-il.

Jo réussit à calmer son hilarité avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bâtiment, non sans essuyer des larmes de rire. Aldéran ne savait pas trop comment prendre le fou-rire du vieil homme. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de comique à ce qu'il soit policier. Et encore, il n'avait pas précisé qu'il faisait parti du SIGIP et donc, qu'il était militaire en prime !

Ils revinrent à l'intérieur. Aldéran s'installa au piano. Plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce tournèrent vers eux un regard intéressé. Karine et Aldéran interprétèrent la chanson et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils l'eurent finie, en entendant des applaudissements nourris, qu'ils se rendirent compte que d'autres personnes étaient arrivées, attirées par leur chant. Un peu embarrassés par leur succès inattendu, le couple remercia son public. Le grand-père de Karine était enthousiaste et bouleversé. S'il était vrai qu'il avait envie d'entendre sa petite-fille chanter, il le lui avait demandé surtout pour juger de son état d'esprit. Déjà quand elle était enfant, son chant était lié à son humeur. Maintenant qu'il l'avait entendue, il savait avec certitude qu'elle était vraiment heureuse avec Aldéran.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent Jo un peu plus tard, après que Karine se soit entretenue avec le médecin qui suivait son grand-père, chose qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire. Ce dernier les regarda partir, tendrement enlacés. Il était heureux que sa petite-fille ait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Il aurait juste souhaité qu'elle ait un beau-père au passé moins sulfureux.

oooooooooooo

Aldéran courait dans les couloirs du SIGIP, maudissant les automobilistes qui s'étaient emboutis devant sa voiture et qui estimaient plus urgent de se lancer des noms d'oiseaux plutôt que de libérer la voie de circulation, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour. Il était en retard de dix minutes. Il dérapa en s'arrêtant un peu trop brutalement devant la porte de la salle de briefing et entra discrètement. La pièce était bondée. Voyant que c'était à nouveau le colonel McQueen, il retint une grimace. Il s'assit dans le fond en croisant les doigts car cette fois, McQueen risquait de ne pas le louper s'il avait remarqué son retard. Heureusement, le colonel tournait le dos à la porte quand Aldéran était entré. Ce dernier se concentra sur ce qu'il disait.

‒ Ce club de rencontre couvre une importante organisation de drogue qui a des ramifications sur différentes planètes, expliquait le colonel. Ce soir, le SIGIP va infiltrer et neutraliser simultanément l'intégralité des clubs qui lui servent de couverture. Sur Ragel, il y en a un à Yer et un à RadCity. Nous allons nous occuper de celui de RadCity. Le lieutenant Elcar s'y est rendu plusieurs soirs sur ces trois dernières semaines, s'arrangeant à deux où trois reprises pour être le dernier client à quitter les lieux. Ce club n'a pas un simple rideau de fer classique comme on en voit dans les autres commerces. Ce sont des panneaux blindés. Une fois fermés, il est impossible de les ouvrir sans artillerie lourde ou sans les découper au chalumeau ce qui prendrait des heures. Cela se déroulera donc en deux étapes. Première étape, une douzaine d'entre vous se positionnera à l'intérieur comme clients. C'est un club qui a un certain standing. Ceux qui y vont le font pour trouver une compagnie pour la nuit. Habillez-vous en conséquence. Il y a trois salles distinctes. La première est réservée aux hétéros, la deuxième aux homosexuelles femmes et la troisième, aux homosexuels hommes et travestis. Le plus simple, bien sûr, sera de faire mine de flirter entre vous. Cela validera vos couvertures respectives et évitera les problèmes avec les vrais clients. Je veux des agents dans les trois salles. Répartissez-vous comme bon vous semble. Vous ne pourrez pas arriver tous en bloc. La grosse période d'arrivée des clients se situe entre 20 et 22 heures. La vôtre se fera à partir de 21 heures et s'échelonnera jusqu'à 22 heures. A 22h10, vous maitrisez le personnel pour les empêcher de déclencher la fermeture des panneaux blindés et les unités d'intervention investiront les lieux. Rendez-vous au garage B à 20h 15 précises.

McQueen pianota un instant sur sa tablette puis fixa Aldéran.

‒ Lieutenant Skendromme, vous vous présenterez à 15 heures au service Maquillage, salle 5 pour vous grimer.

‒ Me grimer ? s'étonna Aldéran. Me grimer en quoi ?

‒ En travesti, lieutenant, répliqua McQueen avec un sourire en coin.

-Pardon ? fit Aldéran, tâchant d'ignorer les sourires et gloussements de ses collègues. Mais pourquoi ? C'est inutile, pas la peine de se travestir pour jouer les homos ! protesta-t-il.

‒ Il y a beaucoup de travestis dans ce club, vous vous fondrez dans la masse d'autant plus facilement, souligna McQueen. Le lieutenant Elcar se chargera de vous conter fleurette en attendant de passer à l'action.

‒ A vos ordres, colonel, accepta ce dernier avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Aldéran lança un regard noir à son collège qui était visiblement très amusé. Le lieutenant Elcar était un beau métis à la peau caramel foncé, aux yeux et aux cheveux de jais coupés presque à ras.

‒ Pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui qui se déguiserait ? râla Aldéran. Je le vois bien avec une robe blanche, ça contrasterait superbement avec sa couleur de peau, insinua-t-il sournoisement.

‒ Vous avez les cheveux longs, cela facilitera la tâche des coiffeuses en leur évitant de poser une perruque, répliqua McQueen. Et le lieutenant Elcar était à l'heure au briefing, contrairement à vous. C'est un ordre, lieutenant. J'espère que cela vous apprendra à être à l'heure à l'avenir, asséna-t-il.

Cette fois, il y eut un éclat de rire général. Catastrophé, Aldéran comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il subit quelques quolibets alors que les sigipstes sortaient de la salle. L'un d'eux passa carrément son bras autour des épaules d'Aldéran.

‒ J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour voir ça, Skendromme. Tu vas être drôlement mignonne, rigola-t-il.

Il flanqua une tape sur les fesses d'Aldéran et fila dans un couloir latéral avant que le jeune homme furibond ait pu réagir.

oooooooooooo

Ce fut en trainant les pieds qu'Aldéran se présenta à la salle de maquillage. Deux femmes s'y trouvaient. L'une avait la cinquantaine et la deuxième avait à peu près le même âge que lui.

‒ Lieutenant Skendromme, je viens à la demande du colonel McQueen, marmonna-t-il.

‒ Ah, c'est vous que l'on doit transformer en femme ? s'enquit la plus âgée en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Je m'appelle Deirdre et voici Cassie. Fermez la porte à clef et approchez.

‒ Pourquoi à clef ? s'étonna Aldéran.

‒ Pour qu'on soit tranquilles, répliqua Deirdre. A moins que vous ne vouliez que n'importe qui puisse entrer ?

Aldéran verrouilla sans plus discuter. Les deux femmes tournèrent autour de lui. Aldéran soupira. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'évaluait comme un étalon avant la vente aux enchères. Pas très plaisant. Quoique.

‒ Qu'en penses-tu, Cassie ? demanda Deirdre.

‒ Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de sympa, sourit sa collègue.

‒ Moi aussi. Taille et pointure ?

Aldéran donna les renseignements puis Deirdre envoya Cassie chercher des vêtements.

‒ Rasez-vous, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle en tendant un rasoir électrique à Aldéran.

‒ Je l'ai fait ce matin, protesta Aldéran.

‒ Cela ne se voit pas mais cela a déjà commencé à repousser. Suffisamment pour gêner l'application du maquillage mais je peux le faire, si vous préférez, proposa Deirdre.

Aldéran prit le rasoir avec humeur, retira sa veste et se rasa avec soin. Deirdre vérifia en passant sa main sur ses joues et son cou. Apparemment satisfaite, elle demanda à Aldéran de se déshabiller en ne gardant que son slip et de s'allonger sur une table de massage. Une fois fait, elle se pencha sur lui.

‒ Tiens, vous n'avez pas de poils sur la poitrine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

‒ Non, confirma Aldéran à contrecœur.

Elle enfila des gants puis prit une bande qu'elle chauffa en la frottant dans ses mains et la déplia, révélant son intérieur collant. Elle l'appliqua soigneusement sur le tibia d'Aldéran.

‒ C'est quoi, ce truc ? demanda Aldéran qui sentait des tiraillements de mauvais augure.

‒ Une bande de cire, je dois vous épiler, expliqua Deirdre. Un travesti aux jambes poilues, ce n'est pas crédible même si les vôtres sont relativement discrets puisque vous êtes roux.

Elle attrapa un coin de la bande et tira d'un coup sec. Aldéran cria de douleur.

‒ Non mais ça va pas !? Ça fait mal ! s'écria-t-il.

‒ Quel douillet, rigola Cassie qui revenait les bras chargés. La plupart des femmes le font régulièrement.

‒ Vous approchez pas de moi avec ce truc ! tempêta Aldéran en voyant une Deirdre hilare qui préparait une deuxième bande.

Il se leva, récupéra le rasoir et entreprit de se raser les jambes lui-même en ignorant superbement les gloussements moqueurs des deux femmes.

‒ Les aisselles, lança Cassie en voyant qu'il allait poser le rasoir.

‒ Quoi, les aisselles ? aboya Aldéran.

‒ Il faut aussi faire les aisselles, l'informa Cassie en brandissant une bande de cire.

Aldéran la fusilla du regard avant de leur décocher un sourire railleur.

‒ Je le fais déjà, triompha-t-il.

Comme les deux femmes haussaient un sourcil surpris, il leva le bras pour le leur prouver.

‒ Parfait, fit Deirdre. Allez prendre une douche, c'est là, ordonna-t-elle en désignant une porte.

‒ J'en ai pris une ce matin, rétorqua Aldéran.

‒ Cela vous débarrassera des petits bouts de poils qui trainent sur vous et de ce parfum qui est bien trop viril pour un travesti, expliqua Deirdre en humant le cou d'Aldéran. Et lavez-vous les cheveux aussi, lança-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

‒ Tout de même, gloussa Cassie. C'est presque un crime de travestir un si beau spécimen de mâle. Je le croquerais bien, celui-là !

‒ Tu m'étonnes, approuva Deirdre. Je regretterais presque d'être mariée.

‒ Je me demande quand même ce qui est passé par la tête du colonel McQueen, dit Cassie pensivement. Parce que ce magnifique rouquin n'était pas volontaire, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

‒ Vu la réputation de McQueen, il doit l'avoir dans le collimateur pour une raison quelconque, répliqua Deirdre. Peu importe. On a déjà bien rigolé et ce n'est pas fini ! On va lui faire la totale !

Lorsqu'Aldéran sortit de la douche, les deux femmes avaient préparé leur matériel. Il regarda avec appréhension le nécessaire à maquillage et le matériel de coiffure.

‒ Venez vous assoir confortablement, dit Deirdre en tapotant le dossier d'un siège pivotant. On a encore du boulot.

Aldéran obtempéra en ayant l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir. La mine réjouie des deux femmes ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Deirdre s'empara d'une de ses mains tandis que Cassie se penchait sur ses pieds.

‒ Ça va le faire, fit Cassie.

‒ Oui, à l'attaque.

Deirdre passa un flacon de vernis à Cassie et prit un repousse-cuticule.

‒ Vous faites quoi ? paniqua Aldéran en voyant Cassie ouvrir le flacon.

‒ Je vernis vos ongles de pied et Deirdre va vous poser des faux-ongles sur les mains, le renseigna-t-elle obligeamment.

‒ Mais on ne va pas voir mes ongles dans les chaussures, protesta Aldéran

‒ Si, je vous ai choisi des sandales, répliqua Cassie. Et ne bougez pas sinon je vais en mettre partout.

Aldéran fut bien obligé de se laisser faire. Il maudit intérieurement les automobilistes qui l'avaient retardé et à cause de qui il subissait cette séance de torture puis il maudit McQueen d'avoir eu cette idée de représailles. Il aurait mille fois préféré une mise à pied ou quinze jours de détention plutôt que ça. Il fixa sa main droite que Deirdre avait terminée. Elle avait posé des longs ongles d'un rose orangé très clair taillés en amande, identique au vernis que Cassie appliquait. Il soupira. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre main.

‒ J'ai fini, annonça Cassie. Surtout ne bougez pas le temps que ça sèche.

Il se pencha pour regarder le résultat et se tassa sur son siège, de plus en plus déprimé. Cassie s'arma d'une brosse et d'un sèche-cheveux et entreprit de s'occuper de discipliner sa tignasse rousse.

‒ Vous avez une sacrée épaisseur, lieutenant, commenta-t-elle. Cela vous ennuie si je désépaissi un peu ?

‒ Vous n'avez pas intérêt à approcher un ciseau de mes cheveux à moins d'un mètre, gronda Aldéran.

‒ D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de s'énerver, tempéra Cassie, hilare.

‒ Bon, voilà pour les mains, dit Deirdre. Cela vous fait de belles mains, je trouve, commenta-t-elle, ignorant le regard assassin d'Aldéran.

Elle rangea le matériel de manucure pendant que Cassie finissait de coiffer Aldéran. Il la sentait tirer, tournicoter et enrouler ses cheveux qu'elle avait remontés, dégageant complètement son visage.

‒ Aieuh ! protesta-t-il alors qu'elle plantait une épingle un peu vigoureusement.

‒ Pardon, fit Cassie.

‒ Je peux commencer, Cassie ? demanda Deirdre.

‒ Oui, vas-y, je n'ai plus qu'à fignoler.

‒ Fermez-les yeux, lieutenant, ordonna Deirdre en souriant.

Il obéit avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Elle commença par adoucir un peu la courbe de ses sourcils avec une pince à épiler, arrachant des grimaces de douleur à Aldéran qui réussit malgré tout à rester coi. Il n'avait pas envie de subir à nouveau les commentaires moqueurs des deux femmes. Coton, pinceau, doigts appliquèrent couche après couche de maquillage sur son visage. Il aurait même pu jurer qu'elle lui collait quelque chose sur les yeux mais il ne voyait ce que cela pouvait être. Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux pour appliquer le mascara puis termina en appliquant un gloss assorti au vernis à ongle sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à tousser quand Cassie vida la moitié d'une bombe de laque sur ses cheveux.

-Vous voulez m'asphyxier ou quoi ? râla-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Je suis obligée, sinon, le chignon va dégringoler avant même que vous mettiez les pieds dans ce club, rétorqua Cassie.

-Un chignon !? s'étrangla Aldéran. Vous m'avez fait un chignon !?

-Oui, sourit Cassie. Vous avez des cheveux superbes, parfaits pour ce genre de coiffure.

Aldéran retînt de justesse un gémissement catastrophé. Les deux femmes l'examinèrent ensuite d'un œil critique puis, jugeant leur travail satisfaisant, elles pivotèrent le siège face au miroir.

‒ Qu'en pensez-vous, lieutenant ? demanda Deirdre.

Aldéran écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Il avait du mal à se reconnaitre. Cassie lui avait remonté les cheveux en un chignon haut. De larges mèches formant comme des rubans s'entrelaçaient artistiquement. Une lourde anglaise retombait sur son épaule. Deirdre lui avait posé des faux-cils qui agrandissaient ses yeux et avait opté pour un maquillage naturel. Une légère ombre couvrait ses paupières soulignées d'un trait d'eye-liner. Le gloss ourlait ses lèvres pleines d'un brillant inhabituel.

‒ Alors, lieutenant ? insista Cassie. J'avoue être assez fière du chignon.

‒ Euh... c'est… surprenant, avoua Aldéran. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma mère me reconnaitrait. Moi, j'ai du mal.

‒ Et ce n'est pas fini, se réjouit Deirdre. Les vêtements, maintenant !

Elle tendit à Aldéran un soutien-gorge équipé de faux seins qu'il regarda avec une répugnance visible. Elle le lui enfila d'autorité et prit un autre sous-vêtement.

‒ Ah non, même pas en rêve ! rugit Aldéran en le voyant. Je garde mon shorty !

‒ Lieutenant, soupira Deirdre avec le ton qu'on emploie pour un gamin capricieux. Si vous gardez ce shorty, dès que vous serez assis, on va le voir par la fente de la robe. Ce ne serait pas crédible.

‒ Pas crédible ? Et vous croyez que je suis crédible en travesti ? tempêta Aldéran. J'ai le menton trop carré et je suis trop large d'épaules pour être crédible !

‒ J'ai déjà vu des travestis plus musclés que vous, lieutenant, remarqua Cassie.

‒ M'en fiche ! répliqua Aldéran avec colère. Je refuse de mettre ce truc ! Une culotte ou un slip à la rigueur mais un string, jamais !

Il croisa les bras avec une mine butée. Cassie soupira.

‒ D'accord, je vais vous chercher un slip, céda-t-elle.

Elle revint rapidement avec le vêtement qu'Aldéran lui arracha des mains. Sans se soucier de la présence des deux femmes, il ôta son shorty et enfila le slip à place. Elles ne dirent rien mais ne ratèrent pas une miette du spectacle, surtout Cassie qui trouvait Aldéran de plus en plus à son goût. Elles l'aidèrent ensuite à enfiler une robe vert clair.

‒ Non, on ne peut pas lui mettre ça, décida Deirdre en voyant les sandales à talons vertigineux que Cassie tenait. Il n'a pas l'habitude et va avoir mal aux pieds avant même de sortir du bâtiment. Je vais chercher autre chose.

‒ En attendant, je vais mettre le parfum, proposa Cassie.

Elle prit deux flacons parmi ceux qui étaient sur la table de maquillage, hésitant visiblement.

‒ Celui-là, exigea Aldéran en désignant une bouteille aux formes arrondies dont le bouchon était un couple de colombes. C'est celui qu'utilise ma compagne. Puisque je dois mettre un parfum de femme, autant que cela soit un que j'apprécie.

Cassie en vaporisa un peu sur le cou d'Aldéran. Elle n'avait pu retenir un sentiment de déception en entendant Aldéran parler d'une compagne. Elle comptait tenter sa chance avec lui mais, vu qu'il était en couple, elle abandonna l'idée avec regret.

Deirdre avait déniché entre-temps des sandales à petits talons plus confortables et chaussa Aldéran.

‒ La touche finale, annonça Cassie en brandissant des boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Et on va aussi cacher cette tête de chauve-souris que vous avez tatouée à l'intérieur du poignet.

Elle lui mit les boucles d'oreilles, un collier assorti et entoura ses poignets de larges bracelets, le tout, couleur argent.

‒ Et voilà, fit-elle avec une mine satisfaite. Cela vous va plutôt bien finalement, conclut-elle au désespoir de l'intéressé. Vous avez un petit côté androgyne qui est mis en valeur.

‒ Essayez de marcher un peu, suggéra Deirdre.

Aldéran s'exécuta et fit quelques pas avec précaution.

‒ Ça va pas, ça, constata Cassie en faisant un claquement de langue. Vous devez marcher et bouger comme une femme. Pensez à ce qui attire votre regard et vous séduit chez une femme et essayez de faire pareil.

Elles passèrent une heure à lui apprendre à bouger avec féminité. Aldéran suivit leurs conseils à contrecœur. Seule sa conscience professionnelle l'empêchait d'envoyer balader ses collèges. De leur côté, Deirdre et Cassie étaient surprises. Elles pensaient qu'elles auraient du mal à persuader Aldéran de marcher en ondulant des hanches, par exemple, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En fait, Aldéran réussit à donner un côté féminin à ses gestes et à sa démarche beaucoup plus facilement que ne s'y attendaient les deux femmes.

‒ Bon, je crois que c'est tout, conclut Deirdre. Ah oui, une dernière chose. Au bar, évitez les alcools forts du genre bourbon. Prenez plutôt un cocktail. Cela sera plus conforme à votre rôle.

‒ Entendu, soupira Aldéran. Je peux y aller ?

‒ N'oubliez pas le dernier accessoire, rappela Cassie en prenant une mince pochette pailletée couleur argent.

Elle l'ouvrit et y fourra mouchoir, poudrier, gloss et préservatifs avant de le rendre à Aldéran.

‒ Pourquoi des préservatifs ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à la casserole !

‒ C'est un club de rencontre, lieutenant, rappela Deirdre. Vous êtes censé y aller pour ça. Si quelqu'un voit l'intérieur de votre sac, il trouvera normal la présence de préservatifs. Leur absence risque de l'intriguer. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à retoucher votre gloss après avoir bu, cela vous rendra plus crédible.

Aldéran prit la pochette.

‒ Et où je suis censé mettre mon arme ? se plaignit-il. Ça ne rentrera jamais là-dedans !

‒ En effet, c'est prévu, fit Deirdre en brandissant un holster contenant une petite arme de poing monté sur une longue bande de scratch qu'Aldéran fixa avec des yeux ronds.

‒ Et c'est censé se mettre où, ce jouet ? s'enquit-il

Deirdre s'agenouilla et passa une main sous sa robe.

‒ Hé ! protesta Aldéran en lui collant une tape sur la main.

Deirdre éclata de rire.

‒ Je ne vais pas vous peloter, lieutenant mais attacher ça autour de votre cuisse comme une jarretière.

‒ Ca va glisser, râla Aldéran.

‒ Mais non, fit Deirdre en soulevant la robe.

La fente étant à gauche, elle entoura la cuisse droite du jeune homme avec le scratch.

‒ Où diable voulez-vous qu'une femme planque une arme quand elle est en robe du soir ? reprit-elle. Par contre, faites attention à ne pas le montrer en vous asseyant, surtout si vous croisez les jambes. Bien, vous voilà fin prêt. Vous avez encore le temps de manger un morceau avant de rejoindre l'équipe d'intervention, sourit Deirdre. Pensez à retoucher votre gloss, après.

‒ Vous avez intérêt à être là quand je reviendrais pour m'aider à enlever tout ça, ronchonna Aldéran. Hors de question que je rentre chez moi avec des faux-ongles.

Aldéran les quitta et se planqua dans le premier bureau vide qu'il trouva. Il n'avait aucune envie de se balader à la cantine, habillé comme ça et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Il décida d'appeler Karine.

‒ Salut, mon petit cœur.

‒ _Aldie ? Je te croyais en intervention._

‒ Je vais bientôt y aller. J'ai fini la préparation et j'ai eu envie de t'appeler. Ça va ?

‒ _Je m'ennuie un peu_ , avoua-t-elle. _Tu rentreras tard ?_

‒ Sûrement bien après minuit, ne m'attends pas. Je suis désolé de te laisser seule un samedi soir. Si tu t'ennuie, tu pourrais en profiter pour faire une soirée entre filles avec Alicia et Mina ? Vous pourriez aller au cinéma, par exemple.

‒ _Pourquoi pas ? Cela me changera les idées. Je vais les appeler. Sois prudent, surtout._

‒ Toujours. Normalement, il n'y a pas de vrai danger, mentit-il pour la rassurer. Cela devrait aller comme sur des roulettes.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots d'amour puis Aldéran raccrocha en soupirant. Il était temps de rejoindre ses collègues au garage. Au moment de sortir du bureau, il fit volte-face en pestant et récupéra la pochette qui était restée sur le bureau. Il se retrouva dans l'ascenseur, toujours avec cette boule dans le ventre. Il était certain que ses collègues n'allaient pas le louper. Ils devaient déjà trépigner d'impatience. Aldéran déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné en route pour l'échafaud. Mais il était bien déterminé de ne pas leur montrer à quel point il était embarrassé de se montrer dans cette tenue. Cela leur ferait trop plaisir, surtout à McQueen. C'est donc la tête haute et le pas ferme qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur et rejoignit ses collègues, ses talons claquant sur le béton.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Evidemment, comme Aldéran s'y attendait plus ou moins, il fut accueilli par un concert de sifflements salaces.

‒ Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! s'exclama celui qui lui avait mis la main aux fesses, le matin même. Tu es à croquer, comme ça !

Il éclata de rire et flanqua de nouveau une tape sur les fesses d'Aldéran alors qu'il passait devant lui. Le jeune homme pila et lui fit face, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Aldéran estimait qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre la main et de clouer le bec de tous ces moqueurs, celui-là en particulier. Il s'approcha de lui à le frôler.

‒ Si je te plaisais autant, il fallait me le dire avant que je sois en couple, mon mignon, susurra-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. On aurait pu s'amuser, tous les deux. C'est trop tard, maintenant.

Sans laisser le temps de répliquer à son vis-à-vis, il lui saisit la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un geste vif, n'hésitant pas à aller chercher sa langue. Aldéran le lâcha et recula tout aussi vivement, esquivant de justesse le poing de son collègue, rouge de colère. Deux autres sigipstes le retinrent.

‒ Espèce de sale petite tantouse ! rugit-il.

‒ Quel vulgarité ! s'offusqua Aldéran en sortant tranquillement le poudrier de son sac à main. Et puis tu pourrais faire attention ! Cassie a mis près d'une heure à me faire ce chignon, elle en était très fière et tu as failli l'abîmer.

‒ Surveille ton langage, lança Elcar à leur collègue qui se débattait en le fusillant du regard.

L'injure lancée à Aldéran lui avait fortement déplu.

‒ Il m'a roulé une pelle ! ragea l'intéressé. C'est répugnant !

‒ Tu n'avais qu'à pas le chercher, Galba, intervint un autre qui le fixait d'un regard noir. C'est toi qui as commencé en le pelotant alors arrête de te plaindre !

Le dénommé Galba fit un tour d'horizon et vit que la totalité de ses collègues le fixaient d'un regard peu amène et comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

‒ C'est bon, je suis désolé, OK ? fit-il, mal à l'aise en se dégageant de la poigne de ses deux collègues. J'aurais pas dû dire ça mais il avait pas à me rouler une pelle ! Je suis pas homo, moi !

‒ Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu lui as mis la main aux fesses deux fois ? rétorqua Elcar.

‒ C'était juste pour rire, grommela Galba en fixant d'un œil noir Aldéran qui retouchait son gloss le plus sérieusement du monde après avoir vérifier sa coiffure.

Le tout avec des gestes dignes d'une vraie femme.

‒ Je pouvais pas me douter qu'il était homo, grogna Galba.

‒ Il ne l'est pas, signala une jeune lieutenante qui observait Aldéran avec un air amusé. Il sait très bien satisfaire une femme. Tu peux me croire.

‒ C'est aussi l'avis de ma compagne, confirma Aldéran en insistant sur le « ma ».

Il fit un sourire ravageur à la jeune femme car il se souvenait très bien de la folle nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble quelques mois auparavant

‒ Drôle de sens de l'humour, lança ensuite Aldéran à l'intention de Galba. Je commençais à croire que je te plaisais vraiment, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue déçue.

Il regarda Galba qui le fixait avec une mine furibonde sans oser piper un mot et lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

‒ Tu devrais essuyer tes lèvres, conseilla-t-il. Je t'ai mis du gloss, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. En tout cas, je n'ai pas de regret. Si ce baiser est révélateur de tes performances au lit, je n'ai pas raté grand-chose.

Galba rugit littéralement et voulu se jeter de nouveau sur Aldéran, retenu de justesse par les deux mêmes sigipstes, tandis qu'un éclat de rire général résonnait dans le garage. McQueen, visiblement amusé, lui aussi, s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

‒ Si vous avez fini de vous crêper le chignon, tous les deux, on peut peut-être envisager d'embarquer dans les vans ? suggéra le colonel. On va finir par être en retard sur l'horaire.

Les militaires obéirent à leur colonel qui s'assura qu'Aldéran et sa victime furieuse ne montent pas dans le même véhicule, juste au cas où. Aldéran et Elcar se retrouvèrent face à face. Ce dernier examina Aldéran des pieds à la tête.

‒ Ne me dis pas que tu es venu « nu » ? douta-t-il.

Aldéran ne s'offusqua pas, comprenant que son collègue le croyait sans arme.

‒ Non, le rassura-t-il. Je suis armé.

‒ Où est ton arme ?

‒ Secret féminin, susurra Aldéran avec un petit sourire en coin.

‒ Toi alors, t'es un sacré numéro, Skendromme, rigola Elcar. Tu étais sérieux quand tu suggérais à cet imbécile que vous auriez pu batifoler ensemble ou tu lui as dit ça juste pour le faire enrager ?

Le sourire d'Aldéran s'élargit mais il ne répondit pas.

Il fallu une demi-heure aux sigipstes pour déposer en divers endroits autour du club tous ceux qui devaient l'infiltrer en civil. Aldéran fut l'un des derniers à y entrer. Quand il arriva, la plupart des regards se braquèrent sur lui dont celui d'Elcar qui apprécia le déhanché de son collègue. Il le regarda s'asseoir sur un tabouret au bar et commander sa boisson. Il se leva pour le rejoindre, arrivant au moment où le barman posait un Mojito devant Aldéran.

‒ C'est pour moi, lança-t-il au barman en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté d'Aldéran.

Aldéran se tourna vers lui et le détailla.

‒ Bonsoir, dit Elcar. Je m'appelle Bob, et vous, ma beauté ?

‒ Appelez-moi Jade, merci pour le verre, susurra Aldéran.

Elcar sourit largement. Aldéran avait monté sa voix juste assez pour la féminiser sans en faire de trop. Tout le monde avait vu à quel point l'idée de se travestir avait déplu à Aldéran à la tête qu'il avait faite lorsque McQueen lui en avait donné l'ordre. Malgré tout, professionnel jusqu'au bout des faux-ongles, le jeune lieutenant prenait sur lui et jouait son rôle à la perfection. Les deux hommes se mirent donc à flirter ouvertement, comme leurs autres collègues disséminés dans cette salle et les deux autres. Il y avait quatre agents par salle. Apparemment tous concentrés sur leurs flirts, en réalité, chaque agent surveillait discrètement la salle par-dessus l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Dans un des vans d'intervention, McQueen observait des écrans sur lesquels arrivaient les images captées par les micros caméras que les agents infiltrés portaient. Son regard s'attarda sur l'image d'Aldéran. Ce dernier l'avait surpris. Il était persuadé que le jeune lieutenant allait se rebeller et refuser tout net son ordre lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de se travestir. McQueen se serait fait alors un plaisir de lui coller quinze jours d'arrêt avec suspension de solde en prime. C'était d'ailleurs son but, initialement. Il voulait donner une bonne leçon au jeune homme dont les retards répétés l'avaient agacé. Une telle sanction aurait été trop sévère pour des retards mais tout à fait justifiée pour un refus d'obéir à un ordre direct devant témoins. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme avait relevé le défi avec brio et même avec un certain humour. McQueen appréciait.

‒ Tout le monde est en place ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, colonel, confirma l'un des techniciens. Tous les infiltrés sont positionnés et les unités d'intervention sont prêtes à foncer.

‒ Bien. Prévenez-les de se tenir prêts. On passe à l'action à mon signal. Basculez ensuite le canal sur mon émetteur.

McQueen sortit rejoindre une des unités tandis que le technicien transmettait son ordre par radio. Les unités confirmèrent la bonne réception mais les infiltrés continuèrent leur comédie sans réagir quand ils entendirent l'ordre dans la mini-oreillette qu'ils portaient tous glissée dans leur oreille. McQueen attendit que le technicien lui signale qu'il était connecté à toutes les unités.

‒ Paré à passez à l'action au top, ordonna-t-il. Top.

Simultanément, les unités d'action jaillirent de leurs cachette et coururent vers le club tandis que les infiltrés dégainaient leurs armes et neutralisaient le personnel dans les cris de panique des clients. Le club fut investi et sous contrôle en moins de cinq minutes. Commença ensuite le long travail de fouille du club ainsi que la fastidieuse identification des personnes présentes et le tri entre les innocents et les suspects.

ooooooooooooooo

Il était près de quatre heures du matin quand Aldéran rentra enfin chez lui. Cassie et Deirdre l'avaient attendu et aidé à se débarrasser du maquillage, du chignon et des faux-ongles. Il avait dû se relaver les cheveux pour se débarrasser de la tonne de laque que Cassie avait vaporisé dessus et avait de nouveau étonné ses collègues quand il avait saisi le lisseur pour le passer sur ses mèches avec une dextérité qui révélait une longue habitude. Elles l'avaient regardé faire en échangeant un regard perplexe. Il était clair pour elles qu'Aldéran avait un côté féminin bien plus présent qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Aldéran trouva Karine au lit, la lampe de chevet allumée, un livre près d'elle. Il eut un sourire attendri. Manifestement, la jeune femme l'avait attendu mais s'était endormie, vaincue par la fatigue. Il éteignit la lampe et se glissa dans le lit en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Elle se tourna pour se blottir contre lui par réflexe. Aldéran l'entoura de son bras en soupirant d'aise avant de fermer les yeux et de la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Le couple émergea très tard le lendemain matin.

‒ Bonjour, mon amour, susurra Karine. Tout c'est bien passé cette nuit ?

‒ Comme sur des roulettes, répondit Aldéran. On n'a même pas tiré un seul coup de feu, ajouta-t-il en s'étirant comme un chat.

Karine le fixa en fronçant les sourcils puis alluma la lampe pour examiner son visage

‒ Qu'est-il arrivé à tes sourcils ? Tu les as épilés, ma parole ! Et c'est quoi, ce noir sur tes paupières ? On dirait du maquillage.

‒ Quoi ? glapit Aldéran.

Il se leva pour aller s'examiner dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

‒ C'est pas vrai, ronchonna-t-il en voyant qu'il restait effectivement un peu d'eye-liner.

Karine le rejoignit pour le trouver en train de se savonner vigoureusement le visage et le cou.

‒ Je peux avoir une explication ? exigea la jeune femme d'un ton suspicieux alors qu'il se rinçait.

Aldéran prit le temps de vérifier que toute trace de maquillage avait bien disparue et attrapa la serviette pour s'essuyer.

‒ D'accord soupira-t-il. Mais promets-moi de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Sky. Je le connais, il serait capable de m'offrir une garde-robe complète juste pour me mettre en boîte !

‒ Une garde-robe ? s'étonna Karine. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, Aldie.

‒ Tu promets ?

‒ Je promets, céda la jeune femme. Que ne dois-je pas répéter ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'Aldie lui expliquait le tour de potache que lui avait joué McQueen pour le punir de ses retards répétés.

‒ Tu veux dire que, pendant que j'étais au ciné avec Mina et Alicia, toi, tu étais dans un club de rencontre, habillé en femme et en train de flirter avec un de tes collègues ? répéta lentement Karine, stupéfaite.

‒ Tu as tout compris, fit piteusement Aldéran. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal dans ma peau qu'hier soir, avoua-t-il. Et évidemment, mes collègues ne m'ont pas loupé. Ils se sont bien payé ma tête. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu le répètes ? Je n'ai pas envie que Sky m'offre un assortiment de robes à mon prochain anniversaire. Ceci dit il y a quand même un moment où j'ai bien rigolé, gloussa-t-il.

‒ Ah bon ?

Aldéran lui raconta alors comment il avait cloué le bec de Galba.

‒ Tu...Tu lui as roulé une pelle !? s'exclama Karine qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A un homme ?

‒ Oui, il était furax, t'aurais vu ça ! rit Aldéran. Il faisait une tête ! Je te garantis qu'il m'a foutu la paix, après ça.

‒ Je m'en doute, fit Karine d'un ton pensif.

‒ Je te choque ? s'enquit Aldéran, intrigué par sa mine.

‒ Pas vraiment, admit Karine, un truc pareil cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Non, je me demandais si quelqu'un t'avait pris en photo.

‒ J'espère bien que personne ne l'a fait ! s'exclama Aldéran, horrifié à l'idée qu'une photo de lui travesti en femme puisse se balader dans la nature.

‒ Dommage, j'aurais bien aimée voir le résultat, avoua Karine avec un sourire hilare. Tu devais être chou.

‒ Mais c'est qu'elle se moque de moi ! s'offusqua Aldéran alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Cela mérite une bonne fessée !

Il attrapa la jeune femme à bras-le-corps et la coinça sur le lit. Il entreprit ensuite de se venger en lui infligeant des tortures qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements et des cris de plaisirs.

ooooooooooooooo

Aldéran tuait le temps en faisant les boutiques. Il attendait Karine, retenue au boulot par une réunion. Elle devait l'appeler quand elle était finie. Au détour d'un rayon, il tomba sur Alicia.

− Tiens, bonjour, fit-il.

− Bonjour, Aldéran.

Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia son téléphone.

− Vous n'aviez pas une réunion ?

− Pas moi, je ne suis pas concernée directement. Je n'ai pas un poste assez important.

− Tu n'as pas le même que Karine ?

− Pas du tout.

Elle hésita un instant.

− Allons prendre un café, on doit avoir une petite discussion, décida-t-elle.

Intrigué, Aldéran la suivit. Une fois le café servit, il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

− Je parie que Karine t'a dit qu'elle était bibliothécaire, attaqua Alicia.

− Oui, elle ne l'est pas ? s'étonna Aldéran.

− Pas exactement. Je suis bibliothécaire. Mina est bibliothécaire. Karine, elle, a une formation de bibliothécaire mais, en réalité, elle est directrice adjointe et responsable des expositions temporaires, révéla la jeune femme.

− En effet, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, admit Aldéran, surpris. Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas dit ?

− Elle est comme ça, toujours à se rabaisser. Est-ce que tu as rencontré son grand-père ?

− On a été le voir le lendemain de notre dîner, la renseigna Aldéran.

− Et je suppose que tu as vu son appartement ?

− Oui.

− Cela ne te semble pas bizarre qu'elle vive dans un quartier si modeste avec un salaire de directrice adjointe de la bibliothèque municipale de Radcity ?

− J'ai vu que ça ne payait pas de mine mais j'avoue ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle gagne.

− Eh bien, elle pourrait se payer un appartement plus grand dans un meilleur quartier, rétorqua Alicia. Elle ne le fait pas parce qu'une bonne partie de son salaire passe dans la maison de retraite de son grand-père. La pension de ce dernier est très faible. Il ne pourrait jamais se payer une maison de retraite de ce genre. Sans compter les soins. Elle est régulièrement dans le rouge.

− Cela explique certains commentaires qu'elle laisse parfois échapper, murmura Aldéran.

Il comprenait brutalement ce qu'étaient les deux-trois choses que Dankest avait découvert sur Karine et qui ne lui avait pas plu, le poussant à offrir ce chèque à Karine.

− Karine serait furieuse si elle savait que je t'en ai parlé, continua Alicia, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous. Et j'estime que tu dois être au courant. D'autant plus que j'ai appris que tu faisais parti des Skendromme qui possèdent Skendromme Industries et tu n'as donc jamais été confronté aux problèmes d'argent. Tu es très riche. Tu l'as toujours été. Ce n'est pas une critique mais cela t'empêche peut-être d'avoir conscience des difficultés que peuvent rencontrer les personnes moins fortunées.

− Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé, Alicia, tu as bien fait. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, Karine dort chez moi, il est temps d'officialiser la chose et que je lui demande vraiment vivre avec moi. Je ne lui dirais pas que je suis au courant de ses problèmes d'argent. Le fait de rendre son appartement et de vivre avec moi lui permettra de respirer de ce côté-là.

Le téléphone d'Aldie bipa, il consulta le message.

− C'est elle, dit-il. Je dois aller la chercher. A bientôt, Alicia.

− A bientôt, Aldie.

ooooooooooooooo

Concentrée sur son travail, Karine fut distraite par son téléphone. Elle vérifia qui l'appelait, vit que c'était Aldéran et décrocha avec le sourire. Quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui. Elle en avait été tellement heureuse qu'elle avait cru que con cœur allait éclater de bonheur. Elle avait dit oui tout de suite, bien sûr, mais n'avait pas pour autant rendu son appartement pour l'instant. Cela lui semblait trop beau et elle craignait au fond d'elle-même qu'Aldéran ne change d'avis.

‒ Aldie, je te manque tant que ça depuis ce matin ? plaisanta-t-elle.

‒ _Tu me manques toujours, mon petit cœur,_ répondit Aldéran, un sourire dans la voix _. Mais si je t'appelle ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis envoyé en mission, je risque d'être absent quelques jours._

‒ Tu sais combien de temps ? demanda Karin en rembrunnissant.

‒ _Pas vraiment, tout dépend. Si cela se passe bien, pas plus de trois ou quatre jours, je pense mais je ne peux rien te promettre._

‒ Ah bon, tant pis.

‒ _Ça va aller pour rentrer ? Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher. Peut-être qu'Alicia ou Mina pourront te raccompagner ?_

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon amour, le rassura-t-elle. Je vais plutôt aller à mon appartement, il doit avoir besoin d'un bon nettoyage et je m'y sentirais moins seule. Le tien est un peu grand pour moi quand tu n'es pas là. Et je serais plus proche du boulot, je pourrais reprendre ma marche quotidienne, cela ne me fera pas de mal.

‒ _D'accord, prends bien soin de toi, mon cœur, je te tiens au courant dès que possible._

‒ Sois prudent, surtout et reviens-moi entier.

‒ _Parce que tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? rigola Aldéran._

‒ Tu n'es qu'un idiot, mais je t'aime quand même, sourit Karine.

‒ _Je t'aime aussi, à bientôt, mon petit cœur._

‒ A bientôt, mon amour.

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Le temps allait lui sembler long.

ooooooooooooooo

Une heure plus tard, elle quitta son travail. Sachant son frigo et ses placards vides, elle prit le temps de faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle posa ses achats sur le plan de travail et jeta un regard critique autour d'elle. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle n'était pas venue et la poussière avait pris ses aises. Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Tant mieux, plus elle aurait de travail moins elle aurait de temps pour penser à l'absence d'Aldéran. Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres en grand et rangea ses courses. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer le ménage quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle alla ouvrir.

‒ Oh, bonsoir, Johnny, fit-elle en voyant son voisin de palier.

‒ Salut, j'ai plus de sucre, est-ce que… dit-il en lui montrant sa boite à sucre vide.

‒Bien sûr, ne bouge pas, je vais en chercher.

Elle venait d'attraper sa boîte quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Se retournant, elle vit que Johnny était entré.

‒ Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, remarqua-t-il.

‒ Oui, je ne suis pas venue depuis presque un mois, confirma Karine.

‒ Tu étais en voyage ?

‒ Non, j'étais chez mon ami.

‒ Tu as un petit copain.

C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question. Johnny la fixait et cela mit Karine mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé gentil mais elle eut brusquement hâte qu'il parte.

‒ Il te faut combien de sucre ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ En fait, j'en ai pas besoin, rétorqua Johnny. C'était juste une excuse pour venir.

‒ Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour venir me voir, protesta Karine sans grande conviction.

‒ On s'entendait bien avant, mais depuis que tu es avec ce rouquin, je te vois plus, reprocha Johnny.

‒ Je suis désolée, Johnny, c'est vrai. Mais vois-tu, Aldéran et moi nous sommes tombés amoureux et on vit ensemble, maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

‒ Il est gentil avec toi ?

‒ Oui

‒ Plus gentil que moi ?

‒ C'est différent.

Karine commençait à s'inquiéter, les questions de Johnny devenaient de plus en plus embarrassantes et son regard était bizarre. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle recula. Il se rapprocha.

-Lui, tu le vois comme un homme et moi, tu me vois comme un enfant, reprit Johnny. Mais je suis un homme, moi aussi.

‒ Bien sûr que tu es un homme, Johnny, répondit-elle.

Karine commençait vraiment à avoir peur et recula encore. Il continua à s'approcher.

‒ Je sais que vous faites l'amour, je vous ai vu faire, dit-il. Je peux faire l'amour, moi aussi. Si c'est ça que tu voulais, il te suffisait de me le demander. J'ai bien observé comment il faisait et je suis capable de faire mieux.

‒ Johnny, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Karine, tâchant de ne pas laisser paraitre sa peur grandissante dans sa voix. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

‒ Je suis pas fou, gronda-t-il.

‒ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude, rétorqua Karine. Rentre chez toi, cela vaudra mieux.

‒ Non, je vais d'abord te montrer comment je fais l'amour, et tu verras, après tu m'aimeras comme avant et tu l'oublieras, ce sale rouquin.

‒ Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi, refusa Karine. Tu es un ami, un peu comme un petit frère pour moi, on ne fait pas l'amour avec son frère.

Karine reculait, terrifiée. Johnny l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle tenta de le gifler mais il lui saisit l'autre poignet et serra.

‒ Tu me fais mal, Johnny, gémit-elle. Lâche-moi.

‒ Laisse-moi te montrer, Karine.

‒ Non, je ne veux pas. Aldéran est le seul avec qui je... Lâche-moi, Johnny ! Va-t-en !

‒ Après, quand je t'aurais montré. Tu verras, cela va te plaire, promit-il.

‒ Non. Au secours ! cria Karine en se débattant.

Johnny la poussa. Elle tomba et se cogna violemment la tête sur la table. Sonnée, elle ne réagit pas quand Johnny la mit sur le dos avant de lui arracher sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche tout en dégrafant son pantalon. Elle reprit ses esprits et se débattit violemment.

‒ Laisse-toi faire, grogna Johnny, tu vas aimer.

Elle lui mordit la lèvre à sang. Il poussa un cri de douleur et la gifla. Puis il remonta sa jupe et lutta pour lui écarter les jambes, se tortillant pour se glisser entre ses cuisses.

‒NON ! NON ! hurla Karine, terrifiée et en larmes. ARRETE ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! NOOOON !

Elle n'entendit même pas le bruit de la porte qu'on enfonçait. Elle fut brutalement libérée du poids de Johnny. Aussitôt, elle rampa le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de lui, sans se soucier des bruits de lutte. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin en pleurant, tremblant comme une feuille. Elle poussa un cri et se débattit quand des mains voulurent écarter ses bras dont elle entourait sa tête.

‒ Karine, Karine, c'est moi, c'est Aldéran.

Elle cessa de se débattre et leva les yeux pour voir le regard inquiet d'Aldéran.

‒ Al... Aldie, c'est toi ?

‒ Est-ce que ça va ?

‒ Oh Aldie…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Aldéran la berça doucement en la serrant contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

‒ C'est fini, murmura-t-il, Tu es en sécurité, mon amour, il ne te touchera plus.

Il sortit son téléphone et appela la police. Une fois en ligne, il se présenta avant d'expliquer brièvement ce qui venait de se passer et de demander une voiture de police et une ambulance. Il garda Karine contre lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des policiers, tout en surveillant Johnny qu'il avait assommé à coups de poing. Les policiers arrivèrent alors que ce dernier commençait se réveiller en geignant. Il avait le nez cassé, un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre éclatée et un large hématome qui lui prenait la moitié de la mâchoire.

‒ Inspecteur Winston, se présenta l'un d'eux. Que s'est-il passé ici, monsieur Skendromme ?

‒ J'ai surpris ce salopard alors qu'il tentait de violer ma compagne, répondit Aldéran.

‒ C'est vous qui lui avez arrangé le portrait comme ça ?

‒ Oui et il peut s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie, gronda le jeune homme d'une voix dure.

L'inspecteur regarda Karine qui pleurait toujours en s'agrippant à Aldéran. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

‒ Mademoiselle, il va falloir que vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé, dit-il avec douceur. Tout d'abord, confirmez-vous les dires de monsieur Skendromme. Cet individu a-t-il tenté de vous violer ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Vous le connaissez ?

‒ C'est Johnny, mon voisin de palier. Je ne comprends pas, il a toujours été très gentil avant.

Voyant que Karine regardait Johnny avec terreur, l'inspecteur se redressa.

‒ Allons discuter dans la chambre, dit-il. Mes collègues ont besoin qu'on leur libère la place.

Aldéran aida Karine à se lever et retira sa veste pour la lui enfiler puisqu'elle était torse nu. Ils allèrent dans la chambre et Aldéran fit assoir Karine sur le lit.

‒ Vous pourriez nous laisser, Mr Skendromme ?

Aldéran recula d'un pas pour obéir mais Karine lui attrapa la main.

‒ Non, s'écria-t-elle, s'il vous plait, permettez lui de rester.

‒ Karine, dit doucement Aldéran, c'est la procédure normale. Il doit t'interroger en tête à tête.

‒ Reste, s'il te plait, j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi, gémit-elle.

Il y avait une telle angoisse dans la voix de Karine qu'Aldéran interrogea l'inspecteur du regard. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Aldéran s'assit près de Karine qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

‒ Maintenant, racontez moi ce qui c'est passé, demanda l'inspecteur. Prenez votre temps.

‒ Johnny a sonné très peu de temps après mon arrivée ici, raconta Karine. Il m'a demandé du sucre. Je suis allé en chercher et il en a profité pour entrer.

‒ Vous ne vous êtes pas méfiée ?

‒ Pourquoi je me serais méfiée ? Je vis ici depuis deux ans, il était déjà là. Il n'a jamais posé de problèmes à personne. Il s'est tout de suite montré aimable et même serviable. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'est proposé pour descendre mes poubelles. C'est un geek passionné de jeux vidéos. Il m'a déjà invitée chez lui plusieurs fois pour tester le dernier jeu. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ça mais il a toujours été si gentil que je n'ai pas voulu refuser et cela c'est toujours très bien passé. Jamais il ne m'a fait de proposition ni eu de geste inconvenant. Il se comportait plutôt comme un enfant.

‒ D'accord, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

‒ Il s'est plaint de ne plus me voir. Le fait est que j'ai passé ces dernières semaines chez Aldéran.

‒ Pourquoi êtes-vous venue, ce soir ?

‒ Aldéran m'a appelée dans l'après-midi pour me prévenir qu'il partait pour son travail pour plusieurs jours. J'ai décidé de revenir ici pour y faire un peu de ménage.

‒ Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? demanda l'inspecteur à Aldéran.

‒ La mission a été annulée à la dernière minute, expliqua Aldéran. Je suis venu directement sans prévenir Karine pour lui faire la surprise.

‒ C'est à vous le bouquet de roses sur le palier ? s'enquit Winston.

‒ Oui, c'était pour Karine, confirma Aldéran. Je l'ai laissé tomber quand je l'ai entendu crier à travers la porte.

‒ Mademoiselle ?

‒ Je lui ai expliqué qu'Aldéran et moi vivions ensemble et que je ne venais plus que rarement. Il a commencé à délirer.

‒ C'est-à-dire ?

‒ Il a dit que je le voyais comme un enfant et Aldie comme un homme mais qu'il était un homme aussi. Puis il a ajouté qu'il nous avait vus faire… faire l'amour et qu'il pouvait le faire aussi. Il a ajouté qu'il allait me le prouver et qu'après je l'aimerais, que je quitterais Aldie et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

‒ Une minute, fit Aldéran. Il a dit qu'il nous avait vus faire l'amour ?

‒ Oui.

‒ C'est curieux, dit Aldéran pensivement. Il a pu arriver que nous le fassions alors que tes fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Comme il occupe l'appartement voisin, si les siennes étaient ouvertes aussi, il aurait pu nous entendre mais nous voir ?

A ce moment-là, un policier entra dans la pièce.

‒ Inspecteur, les ambulanciers sont là et vous devriez venir voir ce que nous avons trouvé à côté.

‒ J'arrive.

‒ Je vous accompagne, décida Aldéran.

‒ Non, protesta Karine.

‒ Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Les ambulanciers vont te soigner en attendant, tu as une belle bosse. Je reviens tout de suite, promit Aldéran.

‒ Je ne peux vous y autoriser, monsieur Skendromme, déclara l'inspecteur. C'est une enquête de….

Il s'interrompit en voyant la plaque du SIGIP qu'Aldéran venait de lui mettre sous le nez.

‒ Cela reste entre vous et moi, dit Aldéran.

‒ Dans ce cas, bien sûr, céda l'inspecteur en se levant. Allons-y.

Aldéran embrassa tendrement Karine avant de détacher doucement ses bras et se leva. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire de réconfort.

Il suivit l'inspecteur jusqu'à l'appartement voisin et fronça le nez en y entrant. Manifestement, Johnny n'aimait pas faire le ménage et n'aérait pas souvent. C'était un vrai capharnaüm. Il y avait des ordinateurs partout. Un policier était assis devant l'écran le plus grand, divisé en plusieurs vues. Abasourdi, Aldéran reconnut l'appartement de Karine. Il voyait les policiers travailler dans la pièce principale et l'un des ambulanciers en train de soigner Karine dans la chambre. Il y avait aussi une vue de la salle de bains.

‒ L'enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Il l'espionnait ! Je vais le tuer, ce salopard !

‒ Du calme, tempéra l'inspecteur, ne doutant pas qu'Aldéran soit capable de mettre sa menace à exécution séance tenante. Il ne risque pas d'échapper à la prison avec ça.

‒Il y a plusieurs angles de vue pour chaque pièce et en plus, c'est enregistré, intervint le policier qui fouillait le contenu de l'ordinateur. Regardez ça.

Le policier pianota sur le clavier et ils virent l'agression de Karine se dérouler avec le son. Ils virent ensuite Aldéran surgir dans la pièce et frapper Johnny avant de réconforter Karine. L'inspecteur eut un sourire satisfait.

‒ Avec ça, le procès va être rondement mené, constata-t-il. Ce salaud n'a aucune chance.

‒ Il a fait des dossiers de vidéos, ajouta le policier, en ouvrant une fenêtre pour qu'ils puissent voir l'arborescence. Il y même un dossier spécial où sont classées les vidéos de vos visites, monsieur, et un autre pour les relations intimes que vous avez eu ici avec votre compagne.

Aldéran était catastrophé.

‒Il n'y a pas que ça, continua le policer. On a trouvé des médicaments dans la salle de bains. Apparemment il avait un suivi psychiatrique.

‒ Votre compagne accorde sa confiance trop facilement, on dirait, monsieur Skendromme, remarqua Winston.

Aldéran ne dit rien. Il pensait plutôt que Johnny avait dû bien cacher son jeu pour tromper Karine. Ils retournèrent auprès de la jeune femme.

‒ Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Il était suivi par un psychiatre, lui dit Aldie après accord de l'inspecteur.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit les mains.

‒ Karine, il t'espionnait continuellement, continua Aldéran. Il a mis des caméras partout dans l'appartement, même dans la salle de bains. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu nous voir faire l'amour. Et il enregistrait aussi.

‒ Mais pourquoi ? souffla Karine, stupéfaite.

‒ Il a fait une fixation sur vous, mademoiselle, déclara Winston. Ce genre de personnes sont souvent asociales et si vous avez été gentille avec lui…

‒ Pas plus qu'avec n'importe qui, protesta Karine.

‒ Mais peut-être plus que les autres, souligna l'inspecteur. Vous allez aller à l'hôpital pour un examen complet. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. De toute façon, son système de vidéosurveillance a enregistré la totalité de votre agression. Il ne risque plus de vous ennuyer avant très longtemps.

‒ Je peux l'accompagner ou vous avez encore besoin de moi ? demanda Aldéran.

‒ Non, allez-y, donnez moi juste vos coordonnées. Voici ma carte au cas où.

Aldéran la prit et lui donna la sienne en échange. Quand ils sortirent, Karine vit Johnny qui était toujours là, assis sur son canapé. Elle se dégagea des bras d'Aldéran et alla vers lui. Elle le fixa un moment.

‒ Je sais pour les caméras, dit-elle. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Je te faisais confiance, je t'aimais bien et je croyais qu'on était amis. Tu n'es qu'un salaud.

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Aldéran la fit reculer.

‒ Arrête, Karine, il est fichu, cela ne sert à rien.

Il jeta un regard vers l'inspecteur qui lui sourit.

‒Je n'ai rien vu et les caméras sont coupées. Et vous, les gars, vous avez vu quelque chose ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Les policiers présents confirmèrent d'un ton détaché qu'ils n'avaient rien vu non plus avec des petits sourires complices. Aldéran les remercia d'un signe de tête et emmena Karine jusqu'à l'ambulance. Pendant qu'un des ambulanciers aidait Karine à monter dans l'ambulance, il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Il vit une équipe de la télévision au premier rang des badauds. Il ne monta pas dans l'ambulance.

‒ Je te suis en voiture, mon cœur, déclara-t-il en voyant que Karine le fixait avec anxiété.

Il regarda l'ambulance partir et se retourna pour voir l'inspecteur lui tendre son bouquet.

‒Tenez, dit-il, un si beau bouquet, c'est dommage. Elle pourra en profiter.

‒ Merci, dit Aldéran en le prenant

‒ Allez vite la rejoindre, lieutenant, elle a besoin de vous.

Aldéran le salua et monta en voiture.

oooooooooooooo

Arrivé à la clinique, il trouva rapidement la salle où Karine avait été amenée mais une infirmière l'empêcha d'entrer.

‒ Je suis son compagnon, protesta-t-il.

‒ Dans ce cas, venez, nous allons faire son dossier d'admission. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, votre compagne est entre de bonne mains. Le médecin n'a pas besoin de la famille pour l'examen.

Aldéran croisa le regard de Karine et suivit docilement l'infirmière. Une fois les formalités administratives remplies, ce qui avait pris un certain temps, il fut prié d'attendre dans une salle réservée à la famille des patients. Il en profita pour appeler Skyrone et le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'eut pas attendre très longtemps. Le médecin vint le voir cinq minutes plus tard.

‒ Docteur Chen, se présenta-t-il. Je me suis occupé de Mlle Milgram.

‒ Comment va-t-elle ?

‒ Physiquement, ça va, le rassura le médecin, elle n'a que quelques contusions mais elle est en état de choc. Je la garde en observation cette nuit par précaution, surtout qu'elle a pris un coup assez violent sur la tête.

‒ Je n'ai pas osé lui poser la question. Quand je suis arrivé, il était… il était sur elle. Est-ce que…

‒ Rassurez-vous, Mr Skendromme, vous êtes arrivé à temps et vous lui avez évité le pire. Il n'a pas eu le temps de la violer.

‒ Je suis soulagé, soupira Aldéran.

‒ Vous êtes son compagnon, si j'ai bien compris ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle est choquée. J'ai demandé à mon collègue psychologue de venir la voir. Il pourra juger de son état psychologique mais je peux vous dire déjà qu'il sera nécessaire de lui laisser du temps avant que vous repreniez une activité sexuelle.

Aldéran le regarda, surprit.

‒ Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui sauter dessus. Je comprends tout à fait qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de temps pour ça.

Aldéran gagna ensuite la chambre de Karine. Elle lui sourit en le voyant entrer. Le cœur d'Aldéran se serra en voyant le visage tuméfié de la femme qu'il aimait. Il serra les poings en se disant qu'il avait été trop gentil avec son agresseur. Il alla lui prendre la main.

‒ Comment te sens-tu, mon petit cœur ? lui demanda-t-il.

‒ Ça va, puisque tu es là, dit-elle.

‒ Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il.

Il était inquiet, elle avait parlé timidement. Il n'aimait pas son regard tourmenté.

‒ Oui, je n'ai que quelques contusions.

‒ Je t'ai ramené les roses, dit-il. L'inspecteur me les rendues. Je les ai laissées dans la voiture, j'irais les chercher tout à l'heure.

‒ Vraiment ? C'est gentil, merci, mon amour.

‒ Je t'en prie.

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, n'osant pas l'approfondir. On toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Skyrone. Comme ils étaient dans la clinique où il travaillait, il était venu voir Karine dès l'appel d'Aldéran sans même prendre le temps d'ôter sa blouse de laboratoire. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Karine.

‒ Karine, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Aldéran recula pour laisser passer son frère qui se pencha pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. L'instant de surprise passé, Karine lui rendit son étreinte.

‒ C'est impressionnant mais ce n'est pas grave, rassure-toi, dit-elle. Ils me gardent en observation cette nuit mais je pourrais sortir demain.

‒ Tant mieux.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte, un médecin entra.

‒ Bonjour, je suis le docteur Da Silva. Vous êtes Aldéran Skendromme ? demanda-t-il à Skyrone en le voyant tenir la main de Karine.

‒ Non, je suis Skyrone Skendromme.

‒ C'est moi, dit Aldéran en s'avançant. Skyrone est mon frère.

‒ Enchanté, Mr Skendromme. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants avant de le faire avec votre compagne.

‒ Pas de problème, je vous suis, accepta Aldéran.

‒ Je reste avec Karine, dit Skyrone en voyant son frère jeter un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme.

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, Skyrone se tourna vers Karine.

‒ Je ne connais pas personnellement le docteur Da Silva mais j'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est un bon psychologue, dit Sky en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Karine lui fit un petit sourire

‒ C'est gentil d'être venu si vite me voir, Sky, merci.

‒ Mais c'est normal. Surtout que je travaille ici, j'étais sur place. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, malheureusement, je dois récupérer Eryna.

‒ Ne t'en fais pas, Aldie est là et puis tu dois t'occuper d'Eryna, c'est plus important.

‒ Plus important ? s'étonna Skyrone. Eryna se porte comme un charme. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de prendre soin de toi. Alors tu vas me promettre de te reposer et de bien suivre les recommandations des médecins.

Un petit air contrarié apparut aussitôt sur le visage de la jeune femme

‒ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux ? reprit-il avec un air faussement sévère. Je te connais, je sais que tu n'aimes pas consulter et encore moins prendre des médicaments. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de bien suivre les prescriptions.

Il sentit la main de Karine se mettre à trembler dans la sienne et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Skyrone.

‒ Merci, Sky, tu es tellement gentil avec moi, balbutia Karine. Vous l'êtes tous. Vous m'avez vraiment acceptée comme si je faisais parti de la famille et ce, dès le premier jour.

‒ Mais tu fais parti de la famille, Karine, protesta Skyrone, sincèrement surpris. Tu es la compagne d'Aldéran. Même si vous n'êtes pas mariés, tu es ma belle-sœur et je t'aime beaucoup. Tu peux compter sur moi, Karine. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Au grand désarroi de Skyrone, Karine se mit à pleurer en lui serrant la main de toutes ses forces.

‒ Eh, calme-toi, dit-il. Si Aldéran voit que je t'ai fait pleurer, il va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Cela fit sourire Karine qui essuya ses larmes. Aldéran revint à ce moment-là avec le médecin. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage de Karine humide de larmes. Devinant que le médecin voulait maintenant s'entretenir avec Karine, Skyrone se leva.

‒ Je vais bientôt devoir aller chercher Eryna, dit-il. Je risque de devoir partir avant la fin de ton entretien avec le docteur Da Silva. Surtout, prends bien soin de toi, je reviendrais te voir demain matin, ma jolie moitié.

‒ D'accord, merci, Sky.

Ce dernier se pencha et serra à nouveau Karine dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Karine lui rendit accolade et bisou avant de lui sourire. Pas un détail de la scène n'échappa pas à l'œil d'aigle du médecin. Les deux frères sortirent.

‒ Bon, tu m'expliques, Aldie ? demanda Sky.

Aldéran lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en détail tandis que son frère pâlissait.

‒ Nom de Dieu, Aldie, si ta mission n'avait pas été annulée… dit-il d'une voix blanche.

‒ Oui, Karine a eut beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là et je te garanti qu'il est hors de question qu'elle reste de nouveau seule dans cet appartement, déclara Aldéran. Sans être vraiment chaud, le quartier où elle habite n'est pas non plus le plus sûr. Demain, je l'emmène à la Roseraie. Elle y restera le temps de son arrêt maladie. J'ai déjà téléphoné au QG. J'ai pris une semaine de congés pour rester auprès d'elle. Ensuite, elle emménage définitivement chez moi et rend cet appartement. Et cette fois, hors de question qu'elle refuse, décréta Aldéran.

Sky sourit

‒ Alors, tu fais le grand saut, petit frère, tu t'installes ?

‒ Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ce serait déjà fait, rétorqua Aldéran. Elle a toujours refusé de rendre son appartement sous prétexte qu'elle n'aimait pas conduire et que, quand je devais m'absenter pour le boulot, elle préférait se rapprocher de son travail. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait une autre raison.

‒ Il y en a une, confirma Skyrone.

‒ Laquelle ?

‒ Je crois que votre histoire lui semble trop belle pour être vrai. Elle a peur que cela s'arrête, que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre qui te plairait plus qu'elle.

‒ Tu te fous de moi, là ? s'étonna Aldéran.

‒Non, elle me l'a dit, affirma Skyrone. Pas franchement, pas dans ces termes mais c'est ce que j'ai compris entre les lignes.

Aldéran en était estomaqué. En même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Ce genre d'idée, c'était typique de Karine. Sky consulta sa montre.

‒ Je dois partir chercher Eryna, remarqua-t-il.

‒ Evite le journal télévisé devant elle, ce soir, demanda Aldéran. J'ai vu une équipe de la télévision devant l'appartement de Karine tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas pu voir la chaîne. Ils ne diffuseront peut-être rien mais on ne sait jamais. Je préfère qu'Eryna ignore ce qui s'est passé, on lui dira que Karine a fait une chute.

‒ Ça marche. Au fait, que te voulait le docteur Da Silva ?

‒ Il voulait connaitre le déroulement de l'agression.

‒ Tu rentres chez toi ou tu nous rejoins à la Roseraie, ce soir ?

‒ Je vais rester avec Karine.

‒ Entendu. A demain dans ce cas. Je repasserais dans la matinée.

‒ A demain, Sky.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Aldéran attendit près d'une heure que le docteur Da Silva termine son entretien. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans la salle où il attendait.

‒ Bon alors, le bilan psychologique est plutôt optimiste, vu les circonstances, déclara le médecin. Elle est sous le choc mais comme le pire a été évité, elle devrait se remettre sans séquelles sur le long terme. Dites-moi, comment s'est-elle comportée avec vous juste après que vous ayez neutralisé son agresseur ?

‒Eh bien, elle s'est blottie dans mes bras pour pleurer et n'en a pas bougé jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, raconta Aldéran. Elle a aussi refusé de rester seule avec l'inspecteur qui voulait l'interroger en privé, comme l'exige la procédure. Elle est restée dans mes bras tout au long de sa déposition.

‒ C'est ce que j'avais compris, confirma le médecin. Elle a d'ailleurs hâte que vous la rejoignez. Le fait qu'elle ait accepté de rester seule avec votre frère ainsi que son étreinte et qu'il l'embrasse sur la joue est également très prometteur. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas du tout peur de lui.

‒ Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de Sky ? s'exclama Aldie, choqué. Il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal, elle le sait très bien. Si c'était lui qui était venu la voir ce soir, il aurait défoncé la porte et rectifié le portrait de ce salopard aussi bien que moi, je peux vous le garantir.

‒ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Mr Skendromme, assura Da Silva. J'ai bien vu qu'il était bouleversé et qu'il avait de l'affection pour votre compagne. Mais il arrive très fréquemment qu'une femme qui a subi un viol ait ensuite peur de tous les hommes sans distinction.

‒ Je comprends.

‒ Au fait, pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé « ma moitié » ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire embarrassé.

‒ Oh, ça… C'est suite à une taquinerie. La première fois que j'ai présenté Karine à ma famille, c'était au cours d'une soirée habillée. Elle portait une robe du soir dorée, j'avais un smoking bleu marine et Sky, un smoking anthracite avec une ceinture du même doré que la robe de Karine. Il a commencé à plaisanter en disant qu'elle avait choisi le mauvais Skendromme et qu'ils étaient parfaitement assortis tous les deux. Karine est entrée dans son jeu pour me taquiner et quand ma petite sœur nous a vus, elle en a rajouté une couche sans savoir qu'ils m'avaient déjà mis en boîte à ce sujet. Du coup, c'est devenu une plaisanterie récurrente.

‒ Je vois. Je dois maintenant aborder un sujet embarrassant.

‒ Si c'est au sujet des relations sexuelles, le docteur Beauval l'a déjà abordé et je l'ai rassuré, déclara Aldéran. Je comprends tout à fait que Karine puisse éprouver une certaine appréhension sur le sujet et je suis tout à fait disposé à attendre le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle aille mieux avant que nous en ayons à nouveau et ce, qu'il faille attendre une semaine, un mois ou plus.

‒ Eh bien dans ce cas, c'est parfait, Mr Skendromme, dit le psychiatre, favorablement étonné. Vu que c'est arrivé chez elle, elle ne peut pas y retourner dans l'immédiat.

‒ Je l'emmène dès sa sortie dans une demeure que possède ma famille à quelques kilomètres de Radcity. J'ai pris une semaine de congés pour pouvoir rester près d'elle. Ensuite, elle emménage chez moi.

‒ Parfait, vraiment parfait, répéta le psy qui n'en revenait pas. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse la rejoindre. Je pense qu'il serait toutefois judicieux qu'elle voit un de mes collègues spécialisé dans ce genre de cas, conseilla-t-il.

‒ Transmettez-moi ses coordonnés, docteur, je veillerais à ce qu'elle le consulte, promit Aldéran en se demandant déjà comment la convaincre.

Aldéran entra dans la chambre de Karine qui lui sourit en le voyant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et lui prit la main

‒ Tu te sens un peu mieux, mon petit cœur ? demanda-t-il

‒ Oui, assura-t-elle.

Aldéran vit deux cachets posés sur la table de nuit.

‒ C'est quoi, ça ? s'enquit-il.

‒ Un calmant et un antidépresseur, répondit Karine.

‒ Tu dois les prendre quand ?

‒ Le calmant avant de dormir.

‒ Et l'autre, c'est pour tout de suite ?

‒ Oui, dit Karine du bout de lèvres.

‒ Mais tu ne veux pas le prendre ? devina Aldéran.

‒ Ce genre de truc, on s'habitue, ronchonna Karine. Je ne veux pas être droguée.

‒ Karine, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas en prendre une semaine ou deux que tu seras accroc, assura Aldéran. Tu viens d'être agressée, cela t'aidera à aller mieux.

‒ Je n'ai besoin que de toi, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Aldéran soupira en la serrant contre lui. Que répondre à ça ?

‒ Alors comme ça, tu me vois comme un médicament, maintenant ? fit-il, taquin. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

Karine eut un petit rire et ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte.

oooooooooooooo

Il resta avec elle toute la soirée. Il ne réussit pas à persuader Karine de prendre le calmant et elle finit par s'endormir en lui tenant la main. Installé dans un fauteuil, il chercha la position la plus confortable possible et somnola sans lâcher la main de Karine. Elle commença à s'agiter au bout de deux heures et se mit à gémir. Aussitôt réveillé, Aldéran s'assit sur le lit et la secoua doucement. Paniqué, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à se débattre en criant.

‒ Calme-toi, c'est moi, s'exclama Aldéran en l'empêchant de le frapper. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Elle se calma brusquement, se mettant à sangloter. Il la serra contre lui pour la bercer comme un enfant.

‒ C'était un cauchemar, répéta-t-il, tu es en sécurité.

Une infirmière entra.

‒ J'ai entendu crier, fit-elle en regardant le couple enlacé.

‒ Elle a fait un cauchemar, la renseigna Aldéran.

‒ Pourtant le traitement devrait le lui éviter, s'étonna l'infirmière.

‒ Elle a refusé de le prendre.

L'infirmière vit alors les cachets sur la table de nuit, interloquée.

‒ Mais pourquoi ? Mlle Milgram, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, reprocha-t-elle. Cela vous ferait du bien.

‒ Je n'aime pas ces trucs là, rétorqua Karine. On devient accroc.

‒ Pas sur une courte période, assura l'infirmière.

‒ J'ai déjà été accroc à ça ! s'écria Karine. Ça a été l'enfer pour m'en passer, je ne veux pas que ça recommence !

‒ Quand ça ? demanda Aldéran, surpris.

‒ Quand mes parents sont morts. J'ai été sous antidépresseurs et sous calmants pendant plusieurs mois. J'en suis devenu dépendante. Je me suis fait le serment de ne plus jamais y toucher !

‒ Mais mademoiselle…

‒ Non, je n'en prendrais pas ! tempêta Karine.

‒ Laissez tomber, dit Aldéran. Quand elle est butée comme ça, c'est inutile d'insister. Elle est très têtue.

‒ Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse, soupira l'infirmière.

Une fois l'infirmière sortie, Aldéran tenta quand même à nouveau de persuader Karine.

‒Elle a raison, tu sais, tu dormirais mieux.

‒ Je m'en fiche, cela finira par passer, se buta Karine.

‒Essaie de te rendormir, dit-il en la rallongeant, tu as besoin de repos.

‒Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Il sourit en s'allongeant près d'elle. L'infirmière les trouva ainsi, étroitement enlacés, le lendemain matin, un peu surprise. Ils venaient de finir le petit déjeuner et Karine faisait sa toilette quand Skyrone arriva.

‒ Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à Aldéran.

‒ Elle a fait des cauchemars et elle refuse de prendre son traitement, répliqua Aldéran. Tu es médecin, tu pourrais essayer de la persuader ?

‒ Je peux essayer, mais si tu n'as pas réussi, je doute d'y arriver.

‒ Il faudrait que je passe au duplex, tu peux rester combien de temps avec elle ?

‒ Autant qu'il sera nécessaire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Karine sortit de la salle de bains à ce moment-là. Sky et elle se saluèrent et il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le large hématome qui ornait un côté de la mâchoire de Karine.

‒ Ils t'ont donné une pommade pour décongestionner ça ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, et j'en ai mis, docteur.

‒ Karine, intervint Aldéran, je dois passer au duplex. J'ai besoin d'une douche et je dois prendre quelques affaires pour notre séjour à la Roseraie. Sky va rester avec toi en attendant, cela ira ?

‒ Oui, vas-y, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Aldéran la serra contre lui.

‒ Je me dépêche, mon petit cœur.

‒ Pas trop tout de même, ne vas pas avoir un accident, dit Karine.

‒ Promis, fit Aldéran en souriant.

Dès le départ de son frère, Skyrone entreprit de persuader Karine de prendre son traitement mais cette dernière commençant à se fâcher, il dû abandonner. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Karine affichait une expression résolument boudeuse quand le docteur Beauval entra. Sky les laissa pour que ce dernier puisse examiner Karine. Satisfait de son examen, le docteur Beauval signa le bon de sortie et une infirmière vint rendre à Karine ses affaires personnelles. Skyrone la regarda déballer et inventorier ce qu'on lui avait rendu. Elle pâlit.

‒ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Je ne trouve pas le médaillon qu'Aldéran m'a offert, gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu sais, celui en forme de cœur.

‒ Oui, je vois lequel c'est, tu le portes tout le temps.

‒ Où peut-il être ?

‒ Aldéran l'a peut-être récupéré hier. Attendons et on lui posera la question.

‒ D'accord.

Elle se mit à se ronger les ongles, visiblement très anxieuse. Ne sachant quoi dire pour la rassurer, Sky se contenta de lui prendre la main. Aldéran revint une demi-heure plus tard. Interrogé, il confirma qu'il n'avait pas le médaillon. Il réfléchit un instant.

‒ Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu autour de ton cou, hier soir, dit-il.

‒ Pourtant je l'avais, j'en suis sûre, protesta Karine.

‒ Exact, je t'ai vu le mettre, confirma Aldéran. La chaîne s'est peut-être cassée pendant que tu te débattais. Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Winston et lui demander s'ils l'ont trouvé.

Aldéran sortit de la chambre pour téléphoner. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le sourire.

‒ Il a vérifié et le médaillon est bien sur la liste des indices inventoriés.

‒ Mais alors, je ne vais pas pouvoir le récupérer, se désola Karine.

‒ Si, vu qu'ils ont l'enregistrement complet de ton agression, il veut bien te le rendre. Sky, je lui ai demandé de te le confier, cela ne te dérange pas ? Il passera à l'heure du déjeuner pour te le donner.

‒ Bien sûr que non. Je vérifierais la chaîne et si elle est bien cassée, je le déposerais à la bijouterie avant d'aller chercher Eryna. Ça te va ? demanda-t-il à Karine.

‒ Oui, merci, Sky.

‒ Au fait, en parlant d'Eryna… commença Aldéran.

‒ Je lui ai dit que Karine avait fait une chute, comme convenu, le rassura Sky. On a préféré ne pas lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Karine.

‒ Vous avez bien fait, elle est trop jeune pour entendre parler de ce genre de choses, approuva Karine.

‒ Maintenant, tu vas t'habiller et je t'emmène à la Roseraie, décréta Aldéran.

‒ Et moi, il est temps que j'aille travailler, enchaina Skyrone. On se voit ce soir à la Roseraie.

Il embrassa Karine, salua son frère et les laissa seuls.

oooooooooooooo

Aldéran se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Karine et alla dans la salle de bains pour satisfaire un besoin pressant. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il vit que Karine s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Encore un cauchemar sur son agression. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle avait été agressée et, comme elle refusait toujours de suivre un traitement quelconque, elle en faisait deux ou trois chaque nuit. C'était le premier de la nuit. Il s'assit sur le lit et allait la réveiller mais suspendit son geste. Elle venait de prononcer son nom. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

‒ Aldie… Non… Ne fait pas ça… Je t'en prie… gémit-elle.

Il en resta interdit. Elle ne rêvait quand même pas que c'était lui qui l'agressait ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de Karine.

‒ Je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas… Aldie... sanglota-t-elle. Je t'aime… Ne m'abandonne pas, mon amour… J'ai besoin de toi… Aldie, ne me quitte pas…Reste…

Bouleversé, il la secoua doucement. Karine ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle, perdue, puis le vit.

‒ Aldie, tu es là ? dit-elle.

‒ Bien sûr, mon petit cœur, répondit Aldéran encore sous le coup de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Karine se redressa et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces en pleurant violemment. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

‒ Calme-toi, mon amour, murmura Aldéran en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis là, je serais toujours près de toi.

Karine pleura encore de longues minutes avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent mais elle resta blottie contre Aldéran sans bouger.

‒ Karine, tu as rêvé que je te quittais, c'est ça ? finit par demander Aldéran.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il la repoussa doucement.

‒ Regarde-moi, Karine, exigea-t-il.

Quand elle se décida à le faire, il fut de nouveau bouleversé par la tristesse et la crainte qu'il put lire dans ses yeux.

‒ Karine, tu n'as quand même pas réellement cru que je pourrais te quitter à cause de ce que ce salopard t'as fait, j'espère ? s'étonna-t-il.

Comme elle se contenta de détourner les yeux sans répondre, il en ressenti une cuisante blessure.

‒ Karine, comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? protesta Aldéran. Jamais je ne te quitterais pour ça, voyons. Même si il était parvenu à ses fins, même si une vingtaine d'hommes t'avaient violée, je ne te quitterais pas pour autant. Je t'aime, Karine, ne doute jamais de ça.

Elle le regarda de nouveau et comprit qu'il avait été blessé.

‒ Pardonne-moi, mon amour, dit-elle. Mais… j'ai parfois encore l'impression que je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que notre histoire est un rêve merveilleux et… Aldéran, tu as toujours montré tant de désir pour moi et depuis mon agression, tu ne m'as plus fait l'amour…

‒ Et c'est pour ça que tu doutes ? demanda Aldéran, incrédule.

Karine confirma en hochant la tête. Il soupira.

‒ Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, assura-t-il. Tu as failli être violée, c'est un traumatisme qui est difficile à surmonter. J'ai simplement pensé que tu risquais d'avoir des appréhensions à ce sujet et que tu avais besoin de temps pour te remettre du choc avant que nous fassions à nouveau l'amour. Les médecins qui t'ont vue à l'hôpital m'ont aussi conseillé d'attendre un peu avant d'avoir des rapports. Mon désir pour toi n'a pas changé, Karine.

‒ C'est pour ça ? s'étonna Karine. Tu attendais seulement que j'aille mieux ?

‒ Bien sûr.

‒ Aldie, pardon d'avoir douter, j'ai tellement honte. Tu as été compréhensif et patient et moi, je… Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ? gémit-elle, en pleurant de nouveau.

‒ Evidemment que je te pardonne, murmura Aldie, en la regardant avec amour. Je suis en parti responsable, après tout. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler, j'aurais dû. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais interpréter ma réserve de cette manière. Je t'aime, Karine.

Elle le regarda avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle lui fit un baiser passionné et torride tout en s'allongeant doucement sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Ils étaient si avides l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'unirent jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube avant de s'endormir, épuisés.

oooooooooooooo

Ils dormirent très tard. Karine ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Aldéran la regardait dormir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Encore embrumée par le sommeil, elle lui rendit son sourire.

‒ Bonjour, ma bête de sexe, murmura-t-il, d'un air taquin.

‒ Bonjour, ma bombe sexuelle, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

‒ Zut, assez réveillée pour répliquer, rit doucement Aldéran, moi qui pensais pouvoir en profiter pour que tu ne réagisses pas.

‒ Désolée de te décevoir, répondit-elle en s'étirant. Quelle heure est-il ?

‒ Onze heures, on a juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de descendre déjeuner, je meurs de faim, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Elle le regarda se lever sans bouger du lit, admirant le corps parfait de son amant.

‒ La douche, séparément ou ensemble ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

‒ C'est comme tu veux, ma belle, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Ce fut finalement une heure et demie plus tard qu'ils descendirent caler leurs estomacs affamés, étroitement enlacés.

‒ J'ai bien envie de profiter du beau temps pour piquer une tête, déclara Aldie à la fin du repas, cela te tente ?

‒ Piquer une tête, non, mais une séance de bronzage, pourquoi pas ? répondit Karine.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour enfiler un maillot de bain. Aldéran en profitait pour dévorer des yeux les courbes de sa compagne qui se déshabillait quand il eut le regard attiré par le portable de Karine en posant sa montre à côté.

‒Tu as eu un appel pendant qu'on déjeunait, lui dit-il.

Encore nue, Karine vint voir qui l'avait appelée. Aldéran l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle consultait sa messagerie.

‒ C'est Alicia, dit-elle. Il vaut mieux que je la rappelle, sinon elle va s'imaginer le pire.

Aldéran la lâchât avec un soupir de regret.

‒ Je descends, tu me rejoindras à la piscine extérieure ?

‒ Bien sûr, mon amour, dit Karine en composant le numéro de son amie.

Il réussit à lui voler un baiser avant qu'Alicia ne décroche.

‒Bonjour, Alicia, dit Karine en faisant un petit signe de la main à Aldie, qui sortait de la chambre. Excuse-moi, Aldie et moi, on déjeunait et j'avais laissé mon portable dans la chambre.

‒ _Pas de souci, comment vas-tu ?_

‒ Très bien, tu peux dire à Mina et à la directrice que je reprendrais le travail mardi comme prévu.

‒ _Si vite ? Tu es sûre ?_

‒ Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas été vraiment blessée, je te le rappelle.

‒ _Oui, mais … psychologiquement ?_

‒ Ça va aussi beaucoup mieux. J'ai fait quelques cauchemars mais c'est tout. Aldie m'a beaucoup aidée, tu sais. Il a vraiment été formidable.

‒ _Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il est vraiment aux petits soins avec toi. On voit qu'il est fou amoureux. Sinon, du côté,… tu sais… intime ?_

‒ Côté sexe ?

‒ _Oui, je suppose que tu as du mal ?_

Karine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre en entendant le bruit d'un plongeon et regarda Aldéran exécuter un crawl impeccable.

‒ De ce côté-là, tout va bien aussi, répondit-elle finalement.

‒ _Ah bon ? Je pensais que suite à un viol, on avait une appréhension ?_

‒ D'abord, il ne m'a pas violée, il a essayé, Aldéran est intervenu juste à temps. Ensuite... Eh bien si tu penses qu'Aldéran est fou amoureux, il se trouve que je suis aussi folle amoureuse de lui. On a beaucoup de désir l'un pour l'autre. Aldéran a pensé comme toi et c'est vrai que le jour même ou le lendemain, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire quoi que soit. Aldéran a été très compréhensif et il ne m'a rien demandé. Ceci dit, comme nous n'en avions pas parlé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me faire des idées.

‒ _Que veux-tu dire ?_

‒ J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai douté de lui. J'ai cru qu'il ne me demandait rien parce que… parce que je le dégoutais et qu'il ne restait près de moi que par obligation, attendant seulement que j'aille mieux pour me quitter.

‒ _Karine,_ s'exclama son amie, _tu as vraiment pensé ça ?_

‒ Oui et il s'en est rendu compte à cause d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait, un cauchemar où il me quittait. Du coup, nous en avons discuté et il m'a prouvé par des actes que je me faisais des idées.

‒ _J'en conclu que vous…_

‒ Oui et cela a été torride, dit Karine sans pouvoir retenir un gloussement. Je l'aime tellement, Alicia, je suis frustrée de ne pouvoir trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à quel point je l'aime. Aldie est vraiment un homme fantastique.

‒ _En tout cas, je suis rassurée et Mina aussi. Repose-toi bien jusqu'à mardi, ma chérie et reviens nous en pleine forme. Du moins, si ton cher et tendre te laisse suffisamment d'heures de sommeil après les batifolages,_ conclut-elle en riant.

Karine éclata de rire et salua son amie avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre Aldéran. Comme il nageait toujours, elle s'enduisit de crème solaire, s'installa confortablement sur une chaise longue, et ouvrit un livre.

Aldéran sorti de la piscine quelques minutes plus tard, se rinça sous la douche et rejoignit Karine en s'essuyant. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

‒ Tu me passes le flacon de crème solaire, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le saisit et l'ouvrit.

‒ Tourne-toi, dit-elle, je te fais le dos.

Il obéit en souriant. Elle lui demanda ensuite de s'allonger et s'amusa à lui dessiner deux yeux et un sourire avec la crème sur le torse ce qui fit rire Aldéran. Elle commença à étaler la crème sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, ravi. Comme elle prolongeait le massage, il rouvrit les yeux.

‒ C'est assez étalé, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

‒ Je sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton sans cesser de le masser.

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et vit que ses prunelles bleu marine brillaient de désir.

‒ Si tu continue, je ne te garantis pas de rester sage, dit-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, elle remonta ses mains sur ses épaules, se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Il l'enlaça et prit le contrôle du baiser pour le faire devenir torride. Elle se redressa à contrecœur en entendant la porte du manoir claquer. Le majordome venait vers eux.

‒ Monsieur, dit-il en s'arrêtant près d'eux. Le docteur Silverberg vient d'arriver. Il dit avoir rendez-vous avec Monsieur.

‒ C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié, s'exclama Aldéran en se redressant vivement. En fait, il vient pour toi, mon cœur. C'est le psychologue que nous a conseillé le Dr Da Silva.

Karine se refrogna.

‒ Ne fais pas cette tête, mon petit cœur, lui dit Aldéran. Accepte de lui parler, cela ne t'engage à rien.

‒En fait, monsieur, intervint le majordome, le docteur Silverberg a indiqué souhaiter s'entretenir d'abord avec Monsieur. Il vous attend dans le petit salon.

‒ D'accord, merci, Angus.

Aldéran enfila un peignoir tandis que le majordome rentrait dans le manoir.

‒ Attend, dit Karine en se levant, une serviette à la main. Tes cheveux gouttent encore, tu vas mettre de l'eau partout.

Elle épongea avec douceur la crinière de feu de son amour avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il répondit volontiers à son baiser.

‒ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, lui murmura-t-il. Je m'occupe de toi dès qu'il est parti.

‒ Je l'espère bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle se réinstalla sur la chaise longue tandis qu'Aldéran gagnait l'intérieur du manoir.

oooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps dans le petit salon, le médecin, qui avait regardé autour de lui avec curiosité, avait remarqué le couple au bord de la piscine. Distinguant l'hématome sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme, il devina qu'elle était sa future patiente. Il se permit donc de l'observer discrètement. Il la vit avec surprise caresser le torse de son compagnon et se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser avant que ce dernier ne l'enlace à son tour. L'intensité du baiser auquel il assista et le naturel de la jeune femme l'étonna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il vit le majordome les rejoindre, échanger quelques mots avec eux avant de se retirer. L'homme se leva et enfila un peignoir mais la jeune femme le retint et lui essuya tendrement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Quand l'homme se dirigea vers le manoir, le médecin s'éloigna de la fenêtre, perplexe.

oooooooooooooo

Aldéran entra dans le petit salon et vit un homme entre deux âges, l'air affable, se tourner vers lui.

‒ Bonjour, docteur, je suis Aldéran Skendromme, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Excusez ma tenue, j'avoue avoir oublié que vous veniez cet après-midi.

‒ Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main. J'ai demandé à vous voir seul pour vous demander de me raconter l'agression de Mlle Milgram et comment vous jugiez personnellement son état, depuis. D'après le dossier que m'a remis le Dr Da Silva, c'est vous qui avez surpris l'agresseur et l'avez maitrisé ?

‒ En effet.

Aldéran lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Le médecin observait attentivement Aldéran durant son récit.

‒ Toujours d'après le dossier, il semblerait que vous ayez pas mal abimé l'agresseur de votre compagne. Vous ne ressentez pas une gêne ou un remords de l'avoir frapper aussi violemment ?

Les yeux d'Aldéran étincelèrent.

‒ Du remords ? siffla-t-il. Vous êtes marié, docteur, vous portez une alliance. Comment auriez-vous réagi en trouvant un homme en train de violer votre épouse ? La seule chose que je regrette vraiment, c'est qu'il n'était pas armé. Cela m'aurait donné une excuse pour lui coller une balle dans la tête.

Il sourit férocement en voyant l'air choqué du médecin.

‒ Puisque nous sommes sous le couvert du secret médical, sachez que je suis agent du SIGIP. Durant notre formation, on nous apprend que tous les moyens sont bons pour réussir notre mission et à tirer pour tuer. Au cours de mes missions, j'ai déjà tué, docteur, mais cela aurait été la première fois que je l'aurais fait avec un certain plaisir.

‒Je vois. Avant de me spécialiser dans le traitement des victimes de viols, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir en consultation certains de vos collègues. Je comprends donc ce que vous voulez dire. Ceci dit, je suis surpris. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce sont des officiers de police expérimentés qui sont sélectionnés pour le SIGIP et vous me semblez bien jeune, sans vouloir vous offenser, pour correspondre à cette description.

‒ J'ai fait pas mal de bêtises lors de mon adolescence. Un jour, cela a été trop loin. Le juge et mon père m'ont donné le choix entre l'Académie de Police et la prison. Vous connaissez mon choix.

Le médecin réfléchit quelques minutes, puis reprit la parole.

‒ Parlez-moi de votre compagne. Comment la trouvez-vous depuis son agression ?

‒ Au début, elle était assez perturbée. Elle ne cessait de chercher un contact physique avec moi.

‒ Un contact physique ? s'étonna le médecin. Vous pouvez préciser ?

‒ Elle ne me lâchait pas la main et si elle pouvait se blottir dans mes bras, elle le faisait. Cela semblait la rassurer. Dès que je m'éloignais un peu d'elle, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux.

‒ Et maintenant que quelques jours sont passés ?

‒ Tout est redevenu normal.

‒ J'avoue vous avoir observé pendant que le majordome allait vous chercher. Je l'ai vue vous embrasser. Cela m'a plutôt surpris, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle témoigne d'une certaine réserve. Au niveau des rapports sexuels, je sais que le docteur Da Silva vous a demandé d'être patient.

‒ Et il a dû vous dire que c'était de toute façon mon intention. Nous les avons repris cette nuit.

‒Déjà ? s'étonna le médecin.

‒ Ne me regardez pas comme ça, protesta Aldéran, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus. C'est elle qui a été demandeuse.

‒ J'avoue que je suis surpris, cela ne fait que quatre jours qu'elle a été agressée, cela me parait rapide, avoua le médecin.

Aldéran soupira.

‒ Karine et moi, nous nous aimons profondément et nous avons une vie sexuelle très active.

Aldéran s'interrompit, hésitant à en dire plus.

‒ Active comment ? insista Silverberg.

‒ Nous faisons l'amour tous les jours, et... on remet le couvert assez fréquemment, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné quand même. Les premières nuits, elle faisait des cauchemars liés à son agression. Mais cette nuit, cela a changé. Dans son cauchemar, elle n'était pas agressée. Je la quittais à cause de son agression. Vu notre vie sexuelle intense, cela l'a inquiétée de voir que je gardais une distance et elle s'est mis dans la tête que c'était parce que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Comme si j'allais rompre à cause de ça, franchement. J'avoue que cela m'a blessé qu'elle puisse penser une chose pareille.

‒ Je n'en suis pas étonné, le contredit le médecin. Ses craintes sont même tout à fait justifiées.

‒ Que voulez-vous dire ?

‒ Monsieur Skendromme, j'ai malheureusement été trop souvent confronté à ce cas de figure, se désola Silverberg. Les conjoints des victimes n'acceptent pas toujours les conséquences de l'agression ou l'agression elle-même. Ce n'est heureusement pas la majorité des cas, mais j'ai trop souvent vu des conjoints repousser leurs compagnes après qu'elles aient été violées. Ils leur reprochaient d'avoir été seules à l'endroit où cela c'est produit, même si c'était un endroit qu'elles avaient fréquenté en toute sécurité pendant des années. J'en ai même vu qui accusaient leurs compagnes de l'avoir chercher en jouant les allumeuses alors que c'était complètement faux. Je vous laisse imaginer l'état d'esprit des malheureuses victimes après de telles accusations. Il est particulièrement difficile pour elles de se reconstruire après ça quand elles ne commettent pas l'irréparable.

Aldéran était atterré. Il poussa une exclamation dégoutée.

‒ Ces hommes-là sont écœurants ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi cruels ? Ils devaient chercher une excuse pour quitter leurs conjointes, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ces femmes sont mieux sans des pourritures pareilles dans leurs vies.

‒ J'avoue penser comme vous, même si les victimes ne s'en rendent généralement pas compte sur le moment. Mlle Milgram a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir près d'elle, Mr Skendromme. J'en conclu que la reprise des rapports s'est bien passée ?

Aldéran ne put retenir un petit rire.

‒ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, docteur, confirma-t-il. Nos rapports de cette nuit ont été particulièrement intenses. Et elle en redemandait autant que moi. D'ailleurs, lorsque vous l'avez vue m'embrasser sur la chaise longue, je vous dirais franchement qu'elle était en train de m'allumer. Si vous étiez arrivé un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est dans la chambre qu'Angus aurait dû venir me chercher.

‒ D'accord, je vous remercie de votre franchise, sourit le médecin. Je vais la voir maintenant, si vous le permettez. Et vu ce que vous venez de me dire, je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de la revoir.

‒ Je vais la chercher, dit Aldéran en se levant.

oooooooooooooo

La jeune femme rejoignit le médecin quelques instants plus tard et ils se saluèrent.

‒ Mlle Milgram, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez les circonstances de votre agression.

‒ Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Karine, nerveuse. Vous devez en avoir le récit dans votre dossier puisque je l'ai déjà raconté au docteur Da Silva.

‒ Oui, mais un écrit reste impersonnel et on est jamais à l'abri d'une réécriture ou d'une interprétation. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche.

Karine soupira et obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Aldéran, il l'observa attentivement durant son récit.

‒ Faites vous des cauchemars ?

‒ J'en ai fait, mais pas cette nuit.

‒ Pourquoi avoir refusé tout traitement ? Cela vous aurait évité d'en faire…

‒ Parce que j'ai déjà eu ce genre de traitement à onze ans, suite à la mort brutale de mes parents. Je suis devenu dépendante et je ne veux pas prendre de risque, rétorqua Karine.

‒ Je comprends. Je vous aie vue embrasser Mr Skendromme au bord de la piscine, j'ai été très surpris. D'habitude, les victimes sont craintives, même avec leur conjoint. Il faut un certain temps avant qu'elles ne puissent reprendre des relations normales et Mr Skendromme m'a dit que cela était déjà le cas.

‒ Eh bien, mon agresseur n'a pas pu aller au bout de l'acte et c'est Aldie qui l'en a empêché. J'ai toujours eu une totale confiance en lui, dès le premier jour. Après qu'il ait maitrisé mon agresseur, j'ai tout de suite ressenti le besoin d'être contre lui. Son contact me rassurait. Même à l'hôpital, je lui ai demandé de dormir avec moi.

‒ Vous l'aimez profondément.

‒ Oui, approuva Karine, les yeux brillants. Plus que je n'aurais jamais crue être capable d'aimer quelqu'un, un jour. J'ai très mal vécu la mort subite de mes parents. Même si j'offrais aux regards un visage serein et heureux, en réalité, je ne l'étais pas. J'ai toujours gardé ce manque, cette douleur en moi. C'est toujours là, mais l'amour qu'Aldéran m'offre sans réserve, ainsi que sa famille, m'a apporter un apaisement et aujourd'hui je peux dire que je suis heureuse sans mentir.

‒ Et je m'en réjouis, mademoiselle, dit le médecin, ému malgré lui. Comme je le supposais, je ne vois pas la nécessité de nous revoir à moins que vous n'en exprimiez le désir. C'est la thérapie la plus courte de ma carrière et j'avoue qu'il ne me déplairait pas que cela devienne une habitude.

Le médecin se leva et prit congé. Karine le raccompagna avant de se diriger vers la chambre où Aldéran l'attendait. Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut de l'escalier, elle vit Angus venir vers elle.

‒ Mademoiselle, puis-je me permettre quelques mots ? lui demanda-t-il respectueusement.

‒ Oui, bien sûr, dit Karine, surprise.

‒ Je voulais simplement vous dire de la part de tout le personnel que nous sommes heureux de voir que vous semblez aller mieux, aujourd'hui. Nous avions été choqués de la mésaventure qui vous est arrivé.

‒ Merci beaucoup, Angus, dit-elle en souriant. Remerciez-les tous de ma part, cela me touche beaucoup que vous vous soyez fait du souci pour moi et je suis désolée de vous avoir causé de l'inquiétude.

Angus s'inclina et continua son chemin. Karine rejoignit Aldéran qui entreprit aussitôt de tenir sa promesse.

oooooooooooooo

Le soir venu, Skyrone rentra avec Eryna. Cette dernière se rua dans les bras de Karine, exigeant qu'elle l'aide pour ses devoirs.

‒ D'accord, accepta Karine en riant, mais va d'abord prendre ton goûter.

‒ Ok, je me dépêche, cria l'enfant en courant vers la cuisine.

Skyrone embrassa Karine sur la joue et remarqua tout de suite le changement. Il ne dit rien, préférant tirer de sa poche un écrin avant de le lui tendre.

‒ La bijouterie m'a prévenu qu'ils avaient fini la réparation de la chaîne de ton médaillon, expliqua-t-il. Je suis passé le récupérer.

‒ Merci, Sky, c'est vraiment gentil, dit Karine en lui faisant un sourire radieux. Tu me le mets ? demanda-t-elle à Aldéran qui récupéra l'écrin.

Il attacha la chaîne tandis que Karine posait la main sur le médaillon en souriant toujours.

‒ Je suis tellement contente, je me sentais comme nue sans ce médaillon, dit-elle.

‒ Vraiment ? dit Aldéran en l'embrassant dans le cou. Intéressant.

‒ Tu devrais éviter de dire ce genre de choses devant Aldie, rigola Sky. Cela va lui donner des idées.

‒ Pas besoin de ça pour en avoir, répliqua Aldéran en faisant pivoter Karine avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

‒ Encore en train de vous bizouiller, râla Eryna en déboulant en courant.

Elle attrapa la main de Karine et la tira vers elle.

‒ Karine est à moi le temps de mes devoirs, lança-t-elle à son frère. Tu devras attendre ton tour.

Karine éclata de rire et suivit docilement la petite fille. Les deux frères les suivirent des yeux en souriant.

‒ On dirait que Karine va beaucoup mieux, aujourd'hui, remarqua Skyrone.

‒ Oui, il y avait un petit malentendu qui a été dissipé, indiqua Aldéran.

‒ Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Sky, intrigué.

Aldéran lui expliqua rapidement que Karine avait craint qu'il ne la quitte.

‒ Et je suppose que tu t'es empressé de lui démontrer que ce n'était pas ton intention ? s'enquit Skyrone.

‒ Tu as deviné, confirma Aldéran, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire béat. En réalité, elle ne demandait que ça et cela a été torride.

Skyrone éclata de rire.

ooooooooooooo

Ce soir-là, Aldéran rentrait chez lui en sifflotant gaiement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient regagné le duplex après leur séjour à la Roseraie et Karine n'avait apparemment gardé aucune séquelle de son agression. Il sourit à la jeune femme qui avait commencé à préparer le dîner.

‒ C'est pour toi, annonça Aldéran à Karine en lui lançant des clefs de voiture.

Surprise, elle les attrapa au vol et les fixa sans comprendre.

‒ Comment ça, pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

‒ Je viens de recevoir ma nouvelle voiture, déclara Aldéran. Initialement, le concessionnaire devait reprendre l'ancienne mais tu ne peux plus aller au boulot à pied. Les transports en communs, c'est la plaie et comme je suis susceptible de m'absenter sans crier gare pour le boulot, autant que tu la récupère. Elle a un peu plus d'un an, seulement, tu fais une affaire, mon petit cœur.

‒ Mais je ne peux pas te la racheter, Aldie. Je n'en ai pas les moyens, protesta Karine.

‒ Qui a dit que je te la revendais ? s'offusqua Aldie. Elle est à toi, point.

‒ Je ne peux pas accepter, se buta Karine.

‒ Pourquoi pas ? Nous vivons ensemble pour de bon, non ? susurra Aldéran en la prenant dans ses bras.

‒ Oui, mais une voiture…

‒ Vois ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance, rétorqua Aldéran. Ecoute, je sais que la maison de retraite de ton grand-père est chère. Je me suis renseigné. Je ne connais pas le montant de sa pension et je ne veux pas le savoir, ça ne me regarde pas mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas assez et que tu complètes, je me trompe ?

‒ Non, admit Karine du bout des lèvres.

‒ Ce que tu fais pour lui, je trouve ça génial, dit Aldéran. Rien ne t'y oblige. Il pourrait aller dans une maison plus modeste mais je te connais assez pour deviner que c'est toi qui as décidé de l'envoyer là-bas. Peut-être même qu'il ignore que tu finances en parti son séjour. Vois cette voiture comme une manière pour moi de t'aider. Cela t'évitera de dépenser inutilement de l'argent dans les transports en commun. Je garde l'assurance à ma charge et je voudrais aussi que tu utilises une de mes cartes de crédit pour payer l'essence et toutes les dépenses que tu feras pour nous deux, courses et autres. Tu veux bien ?

‒ Ca me gêne, Aldie, je ne me suis pas installée avec toi pour ça, protesta Karine.

‒ Je sais, assura Aldéran. C'est moi qui te le propose. Cela te permettra entre autres de pouvoir payer des séances de kiné supplémentaires pour ton grand-père. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il en avait besoin à cause de douleurs dans les épaules. Il ne peut plus se déplacer seul avec son fauteuil à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

‒ C'est vrai mais…

Il l'interrompit d'un baiser.

‒ Accepte-le pour lui, murmura-t-il. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je l'aime beaucoup. J'aurais bien aimé que mon grand-père ressemble un peu plus au tien. Laisse-moi faire ça pour lui.

Karine soupira. Elle savait qu'Aldéran était têtu et qu'il était extrêmement difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Et son grand-père avait vraiment besoin de ces séances supplémentaires qu'elle ne pouvait financer dans l'état actuel des choses. Bien qu'il ne se plaigne pas, elle savait que Jo souffrait de cette perte d'autonomie supplémentaire.

‒ D'accord, céda-t-elle. J'accepte pour lui.

‒ Super, sourit Aldéran. Au fait, il devrait recevoir dans la semaine le fauteuil-roulant électrique que j'ai commandé pour lui. Cela lui permettra de pouvoir se déplacer seul sans attendre qu'une infirmière ou un aide-soignant soit disponible et sans avoir à forcer sur ses épaules.

‒ Un fauteuil électrique !? s'exclama Karine. Mais Aldie, tu…

Il étouffa ses protestations d'un baiser ravageur.

ooooooooooooo

Alicia et Mina débarquèrent dans le bureau de Karine.

− Dis donc, lança Alicia en posant une fesse sur le bureau, cela fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une sortie entre filles, toutes les trois.

− Cela te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques avec nous en sortant du boulot ? renchérit Mina.

Karine les regarda à tour de rôle, un peu surprise par cette attaque en règle.

−Pourquoi pas ? fit-elle finalement. Il faut d'abord que je voie avec Aldie s'il n'a rien prévu.

−Oh, ton cher et tendre peut bien te laisser une soirée avec tes copines, non ? râla Alicia. Il t'a tout à lui tous les soirs.

−Je ne pense pas que cela l'embête mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète en ne me voyant pas rentrer, fit remarquer Karine en composant le numéro d'Aldie. Bonjour, mon chéri, c'est moi. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé en me levant ce matin ?... Ah tant mieux et tu t'es levé à quelle heure finalement ?… Comment ça, dix heures et demi ? Veinard, tu n'as pas honte de faire la grasse mat' alors que je bosse ?... Je plaisante, tu as bien raison. Dis-moi, Alicia et Mina me proposent d'aller faire les boutiques à trois en sortant du boulot, ce soir, cela ne t'ennuie pas si j'y vais, tu n'avais rien de prévu ?... D'accord, alors à ce soir, mon amour.

Elle raccrocha et sourit à ses amies.

− Ça marche pour ce soir et Aldie a dit qu'il s'occupait de nous préparer le dîner à la maison pour vingt heures, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

−Chouette, on va se régaler, ton homme cuisine trop bien, se réjouit Mina. Mais avant, à nous les soldes !

Karine éclata de rire.

ooooooooooooo

Les trois amies quittèrent la bibliothèque à 17 heures tapantes. Karine étant un peu plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle avait rendu son appartement, elle se sentit d'humeur frivole, découvrant vraiment pour la première fois le plaisir de faire les boutiques avec des amies sans avoir à se préoccuper constamment du budget. Alicia et Mina prirent un malin plaisir à proposer à leur amie des tenues et des dessous plus affriolants les uns que les autres et elles piquèrent pas mal de fou-rires. Les taquineries de ses amies n'empêchèrent pas Karine de s'offrir de quoi affoler Aldéran.

Elles revinrent au duplex à vingt heures pile. Karine ouvrit la porte sur un appartement plongé dans la pénombre.

− Tiens, c'est bizarre, dit-elle.

Elle alluma la lumière et fit un bond quand plusieurs personnes s'exclamèrent simultanément.

− Surprise !

− Bon anniversaire, Karine, s'écria Eryna en se jetant dans ses bras.

− Quoi ? balbutia Karine, stupéfaite.

Elle parcourut l'assemblée du regard et vit que toute la famille d'Aldéran était là. Ce dernier s'avança et l'embrassa.

− Bon anniversaire, mon cœur, dit-il.

− Tu m'as organisé une fête surprise ?dit-elle.

− Oui, confirma Aldéran.

− Mais alors, dit-elle, en se tournant vers Alicia et Mina, hilares, vous étiez dans la confidence et faire les magasins n'était qu'une excuse ?

− Oui et non, on avait vraiment l'intention de le faire. On a juste choisi le jour qui arrangeait le mieux Aldéran, répondit Mina.

− Merci, mon amour, dit Karine, profondément émue, tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir, c'est un merveilleux cadeau.

− Il y a une autre surprise, l'informa Aldéran.

Skyrone, Karémyne et Albator qui étaient restés groupés sans bouger, s'écartèrent alors en souriant, révélant celui qu'ils avaient dissimulé jusque là.

− Bon anniversaire, ma chérie, dit Jo.

− Grand-père, s'écria Karine en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle était tellement heureuse de le voir qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Skyrone flanqua un coup de coude à son frère qui les avait rejoint suivi d'Alicia et Mina.

− Bravo, frérot, lui dit-il à mi-voix. En plein dans le mille.

Aldéran lui répondit d'un sourire rayonnant.

− Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, toi aussi, s'exclama Karine. Mais depuis quand es-tu là ?

− Ce matin. Ton beau-frère est venu me chercher à la maison de retraite.

− Merci, Skyrone, c'est vraiment gentil de t'être déplacé exprès, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il lui rendit volontiers son étreinte.

− Mais je suis toujours prêt à faire plaisir à ma moitié, plaisanta-t-il.

Karine éclata de rire tandis qu'Aldéran soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

− J'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez bien vous entendre, tous les deux, se plaignit-il comiquement. Entre rats, c'était obligé.

− C'est moi que tu traites de rat ? s'offusqua Karine.

− Oui, répliqua Aldéran en souriant. Tu es mon rat de bibliothèque comme Sky est mon rat de laboratoire.

Ce fut au tour de Karine de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

− Dans ce cas, toi, tu es mon petit poulet, monsieur le policier, lui lança-t-elle avant d'aller saluer le reste de la famille.

Aldéran resta un instant interloqué qu'elle lui ait donné le même sobriquet que Spoon puis il gloussa et attira la jeune femme contre lui.

− Mon vrai cadeau t'attend dans la chambre, mon petit cœur, dit-il. Tu veux bien aller le mettre pendant que je vous sers un verre à Alicia, Mina et toi ?

− D'accord, mais qu'est-ce c'est ? s'étonna Karine

Elle ne s'attenait pas à avoir un autre cadeau puisque la voiture qu'Aldéran lui avait laissé était censé être un cadeau en avance.

− Tu verras bien, petite curieuse, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur les lèvres. En attendant, je te prépare un Virgin Mojito, comme d'habitude ?

− Non, avec rhum, mais léger.

− Oh là, ça y est ? dit Skyrone en riant, La mauvaise influence de mon frère commence à faire effet sur toi ?

− Mais je n'ai pas de mauvaise influence ! protesta Aldéran. Je l'ai seulement dévergondée un peu. D'accord, je l'ai beaucoup dévergondée, ajouta-t-il, hilare en voyant le regard narquois de son frère.

− Eh ! Je suis encore là ! râla Karine, en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

− Zut, j'avais pas vu, prétendit Aldie en riant de plus belle.

Karine se mit à rire et monta dans la chambre.

Elle trouva deux paquets sur le lit. Elle ouvrit le plus gros en premier et en sortit une robe. Elle vit tout de suite qu'elle était plutôt sexy. Elle la reposa et pouffa en voyant ce que contenait le deuxième paquet : une guêpière affriolante avec string et bas assortis.

− Aldie, murmura-t-elle, celui-là, il est plus pour toi que pour moi.

Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et prit encore le temps de mettre une légère touche de maquillage avant de rejoindre les invités.

Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier, les conversations allaient bon train. Eryna fut la première à la voir.

− La voilà, déclara-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Karine qui rougit, embarrassée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

− Eh bien, Aldie, tu as bien choisi la robe, apprécia Karémine. Karine est superbe.

Aldéran accueillit Karine en lui tendant son verre avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

− Merci, mon amour, dit-elle. Ton cadeau me plait beaucoup.

− L'autre partie incluse ? s'enqui-t-il avec un sourire canaille, faisant rougir de nouveau Karine.

− Oui.

− Quelle autre partie ? demanda innocemment Eryna.

− Cela doit être une partie visible seulement par Aldéran, supposa Skyrone. Mais comme Karine est ma moitié, je pourrais peut-être avoir un droit de regard ? fit-il, taquin.

− Dans tes rêves, frérot, ce n'est que pour moi ! répliqua Aldéran en riant, sans s'offusquer de la plaisanterie tandis que Karine rougissait de plus belle.

Cela provoqua un éclat de rire général et la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance très joyeuse.

ooooooooooooo

Jo passa le reste du week-end au duplex, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de se payer la tête de Karine qui avait un peu trop bu pour son anniversaire et s'était réveillée avec une légère migraine. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accompagner Aldéran et Jo au cinéma en début d'après-midi puis dans une grande balade dans le parc qui fut conclut par un dîner au restaurant. La bonne humeur de Jo faisait plaisir à voir. Ce week-end le changeait agréablement de la maison de retraite. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti ainsi. De son côté, Karine était tout aussi joyeuse et laissa volontiers son grand-père la taquiner. Elle fut à la fois étonnée et ravie de voir Aldéran l'aider spontanément à s'occuper de son grand-père qui ne pouvait se coucher seul.

Il était prévu que Karine raccompagne son grand-père à la maison de retraite le lundi après-midi. Ce matin-là, une fois Aldéran parti au travail, Jo et la jeune femme s'installèrent dans le salon pour attendre l'arrivée d'Albator qui avait profité de la soirée d'anniversaire pour prendre discrètement rendez-vous avec sa belle-fille.

Ponctuel, Albator arriva à l'heure dite. Quand Karine ouvrit, elle vit que ce dernier était venu accompagner de son oiseau, cette fois.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole ? s'étonna Jo, qui le voyait pour la première fois.

− Ça, c'est Tori-san, un corback, le renseigna Albator. Je n'ai aucune idée de sa durée de vie mais elle est plutôt impressionnante pour un oiseau puisqu'il m'a choisi comme maître et ami depuis plus de trente ans et me suit fidèlement depuis.

− Donc, vous l'aviez déjà quand vous écumiez l'espace, remarqua Jo.

− Tout à fait, confirma Albator.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Jo avait eu une certaine appréhension en rencontrant Albator. Il se souvenait clairement de l'unique fois où il l'avait vu plus de vingt ans auparavant alors qu'il était encore navigateur sur un cargo spatial. Albator était venu dans le saloon où Jo profitait d'une escale. Il en était reparti après avoir abattu en un éclair quatre chasseurs de prime qui avaient été alléchés par la prime posée sur sa tête. Et Jo n'avait pas non plus oublié la réputation terrifiante qui auréolait le capitaine pirate. Mais quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait été surpris de voir que cette aura avait fortement diminuée même si Albator restait impressionnant. Le découvrir au milieu de sa famille lui avait fait porter un autre œil sur le pirate et leur passé commun de marins de l'espace les avaient rapprochés. Les deux hommes avaient sympathisé et s'entendaient bien.

Albator s'installa sur le canapé face à Karine et attendit qu'elle lui ait servi un café avant d'attaquer le vif du sujet.

− Bien, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur mon passé, exigea-t-il.

− Je commence par quoi ? demanda Karine.

− Déjà, est-ce que tu parles de moi dans ta thèse ?

− Très peu, assura Karine. Je n'ai réussi à confirmer quasiment aucune information à ton sujet. Même pas ton état-civil. C'est comme si tu n'existais pas.

− Légalement, c'est le cas, confirma le pirate. J'ai été rayé de l'état-civil d'Heiligenstadt lorsque j'ai adopté le Jolly Roger comme pavillon.

− Cela explique tout, soupira Karine. Heiligenstadt, c'est où ?

− Sur Terre.

− Tu es né sur Terre ? s'étonna Karine.

− Oui, et on n'est pas là pour que je te donne des infos supplémentaires, rétorqua Albator. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

− Eh bien, d'après ce j'ai su, commença Karine, tu aurais été à une époque le pirate le plus recherché de toute la galaxie. J'ai eu la confirmation que tu as bien été recherché et que la prime mise sur ta tête battait tous les records puisque j'ai déniché une vieille affiche de mise à prix à ton nom que j'ai récupéré. J'en ai d'ailleurs inclus le fac-similé dans ma thèse. Ensuite, selon les rumeurs, tu aurais combattu contre des envahisseurs à deux reprises. D'abord contre les Illumidas puis contre des femmes-plantes nommées Sylvidres. Mais personne n'a pu me confirmer qu'un tel peuple a existé et je n'ai trouvé que des allusions assez floues les concernant. Il a existé, ce peuple végétal ?

− As-tu trouvé autre chose ? demanda Albator, éludant la question.

Karine soupira avant de reprendre.

− Une histoire plutôt abracadabrante concernant une lutte contre des entités infernales qui voulaient ramener Satan parmi les hommes. Mais ça, je suppose que ce n'est qu'une légende spatiale, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra-t-elle.

Albator se contenta de sourire sans répondre ce qui agaça Karine. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Un mur qui se payait sa tête en prime. Elle décida de passer à l'offensive.

− On dit aussi que tu es un psychopathe n'éprouvant aucun remord, capable de tuer pour un regard de travers, un alcoolique invétéré, que tu n'as jamais été vaincu et que ton vaisseau serait le plus puissant de l'univers, énuméra-t-elle. Alors ? Quel est la part d'affabulations et de vérité dans tout ça ?

Jo, qui avait écouté sans dire un mot, fixa sa petite-fille avec des yeux ronds, stupéfait de la voir provoquer Albator de cette façon. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui du pirate, le défiant ouvertement. Il regarda ensuite le capitaine, craignant la réaction de ce dernier. Karine semblait avoir oublié la dangerosité d'Albator mais Jo s'en rappelait très bien. Tout comme il se rappelait qu'Albator avait la réputation d'être plutôt susceptible et prompt à dégainer. Le silence s'appesantit entre la jeune femme et le pirate.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Albator hésita, sondant longuement le regard de la jeune femme. Il fut surpris. Elle était quelqu'un d'un peu timide et effacé mais elle soutint son regard sans ciller. Il eut un sourire en coin. Cela lui plaisait. Cela confirmait l'impression qu'il avait déjà eu en jugeant qu'elle avait plus de caractère qu'on ne pouvait le penser de prime abord. Il était impressionné par ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle avait dû y passer des heures. Il n'aurait pas cru que l'on puisse découvrir autant de choses sur lui.

− Tout est vrai, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Karine en resta bouche bée.

− Ce que tu as relevé a probablement été déformé ou réinterprété, voir exagéré, mais j'ai bien mené tous ces combats, précisa-t-il.

− Mais dans ce cas, ta vie est un vrai roman d'aventure ! s'exclama Karine, stupéfaite.

Albator se mit à rire.

− Je te garantis que mon équipage et moi, nous n'avions pas vraiment l'impression de vivre une belle aventure. C'était très dur et la plupart du temps plutôt horrible. La réalité de la guerre est sordide.

− Oui, je le suppose, mais pourquoi on n'en parle pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as sauvé l'humanité à trois reprises et tu n'es cité dans aucun livre d'histoire.

− Parce que je suis un hors-la-loi, comme tous mes hommes. Nous n'avons eu le droit à aucun remerciement, aucun honneur, juste un exil. C'est ainsi, conclut-il.

− C'est injuste ! s'écria Karine. Tes hommes et toi êtes des héros ! Je vais écrire ta biographie, décida-t-elle. Il est temps que l'humanité reconnaisse ce qu'elle te doit et que votre honneur soit réhabilité !

Ce fut au tour d'Albator d'en rester sans voix. Il fut touché par le désir de la jeune femme et lui sourit gentiment.

− Je te remercie, Karine, mais non, refusa-t-il. Il vaut mieux que je reste dans l'ombre.

− Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

− Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'on pense de moi et surtout, c'est pour la sécurité de ma famille. J'ai énormément d'ennemis dans la mer d'étoiles. S'ils apprenaient que j'ai une femme et des enfants, ils seraient en danger.

− C'est donc bien pour ça que tu leur caches ton passé ?

− Oui, confirma Albator. Karémyne est au courant, bien sûr, ainsi que mes beaux-parents et c'est amplement suffisant.

− Pour Eryna, je comprends, elle est trop jeune, approuva Karine. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais révéler la vérité à Sky et Aldie ? Ils sont adultes et ils ont le droit de savoir qui est leur père, tu ne crois pas ?

− Tu veux que je dise à mon fils, lieutenant du SIGIP, que son père est un tueur et un criminel recherché ? Pour qu'il me déteste encore un peu plus ?

− Si Aldéran est du SIGIP, c'est un peu ta faute, si j'ai bien compris, souligna malicieusement la jeune femme. Et il ne te déteste pas, il le prétend seulement, affirma-t-elle fermement.

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? s'étonna Albator.

− Je l'ai encouragé à te donner une chance et il s'est mis en colère, expliqua-t-elle. Cela a été notre première dispute, d'ailleurs. Mais l'important, c'est qu'il m'a avoué qu'il souffrait de ton absence lors de sa jeunesse. S'il souffre, c'est qu'il t'aime. Il refuse seulement de le reconnaitre, préférant se mentir à lui-même. Si tu lui étais vraiment indifférent, il n'en souffrirait pas, tu ne crois pas ?

Albator réfléchit un instant à cette révélation inattendue.

− Donne-lui du temps, insista la jeune femme. Je suis sûre qu'un jour, il fera la paix avec toi.

− Je ne sais pas, douta Albator. Le problème vient aussi du fait qu'il me ressemble énormément. C'est lui qui a le plus hérité de moi surtout au niveau du caractère. Cela ne pouvait que clasher entre nous deux. Non, encore une fois, je te demande de ne rien révéler à mes enfants de mon passé.

− Comme tu veux, mais je pense que tu as tort, s'entêta Karine.

− Pense ce que tu veux, éluda Albator.

− Tout de même, tu as eu une vie fantastique ! Pouvoir naviguer à son gré dans l'espace, ça fait rêver…, remarqua Karine, d'un ton rêveur.

− J'ai l'impression que tu aimes vraiment l'univers des pirates, constata Albator. La réalité est loin d'être comme dans les livres.

− Oh, mais je ne suis pas naïve à ce point, je le sais, rétorqua Karine. Cela ne m'a pourtant pas empêché de me faire tatouer un Jolly Roger quand j'étais au collège. Grand-père était furieux.

− Je confirme, intervint Jo en jetant un regard noir à sa petite fille qui lui sourit avec malice. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas lui coller mon pied dans les fesses, ce jour-là !

− Tu es trop gentil pour ça, grand-père, assura Karine. S'il te plait, Albator, laisse-moi écrire ta biographie. J'ai écrit une thèse, je me sens tout à fait capable d'écrire l'histoire de ta vie. Cela serait beaucoup plus facile puisque je n'aurais qu'à coucher sur le papier ce que tu me raconterais.

− Non, refusa Albator.

− Cela prend du temps d'écrire, la publication ne serait pas pour tout de suite, insista-t-elle. Je te promets que je ne montrerais rien à Aldie ni à quiconque sans ton accord, promit-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmeur doublé d'un regard suppliant.

Albator soupira puis sourit à la jeune femme.

− Tu essaie de m'avoir par la séduction ou quoi ? Je te préviens, Karémyne est très jalouse. Si elle soupçonne quoi que soit, elle va t'arracher les yeux, menaça-t-il, provoquant le rire de Karine. Inutile d'insister. Je ne change jamais d'avis.

− Si tu es têtu, moi aussi, je le suis, répliqua aussitôt Karine. Cela prendra peut-être un an, dix ou même vingt ans, je m'en fiche, mais j'y arriverais, tu verras !

− Pari tenu, lança le pirate en riant.

− Et qu'est-ce que je gagnerais ?

− Peu importe, de toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner. Et tu m'offriras un repas dans mon resto de fruits de mer préféré.

− Ok, si c'est moi qui gagne, je pourrais barrer l'Arcadia pendant un quart d'heure dans la zone spatiale de ton choix, proposa Karine.

− Même pendant une heure, si tu veux, accepta Albator.

− Ça marche, conclut Karine avec un sourire encore plus large.

Jo écoutait cet échange, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Albator acceptant de laisser la barre de l'Arcadia à Karine !? Il était vraiment sûr de lui pour accepter un pari pareil !

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, Karine invita Albator à rester. Pendant qu'elle préparait le repas, elle écouta avec intérêt les deux hommes échanger des souvenirs et des anecdotes sur leurs voyages dans la mer d'étoiles.

A la fin du repas, Albator demanda où se trouvait la maison de retraite de Jo et quand il devait y être ramené au plus tard. Il réfléchit un instant puis se leva.

− On a le temps, déclara-t-il. Je voudrais vous emmener quelque part avant de déposer Jo au bercail.

− Tu veux nous emmener où ? s'étonna Karine.

− C'est une surprise, répliqua Albator avec un sourire en coin. Et c'est moi qui conduis.

Albator les conduisit hors de la ville jusqu'en montagne. Il se gara près d'un petit bâtiment accolé à une falaise. Il tapa un code et les fit entrer. Ils suivirent un couloir, passèrent une autre porte qui débouchait sur un espace plongé dans les ténèbres mais que l'on devinait très grand à l'écho.

− Ne bougez pas, ordonna Albator.

Ils l'entendirent s'éloigner de quelques pas. La lumière jaillit d'un coup. Passé les quelques secondes d'éblouissement, Karine et Jo ouvrirent des yeux ronds, muets de stupeur, tandis qu'Albator les regardait avec un petit sourire. Devant leurs yeux, trônait un gigantesque vaisseau vert frappé du Jolly Roger. Tori-san s'envola de l'épaule d'Albator en croassant.

−Maison… Maison…, cria-t-il.

−C'est… C'est l'Arcadia ? demanda Karine.

Jo ne dit rien, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il avait tant espéré monter à bord de ce vaisseau un jour. Il avait abandonné cet espoir des années plus tôt et voilà qu'il se réalisait !

−Oui, répondit Albator. Je me suis dit qu'une petite visite guidée vous ferait peut-être plaisir. Mais, je me suis peut-être trompé.

−Non, pas du tout, dit précipitamment Karine visiblement ravie. C'est génial, merci, Albator.

−Alors, allons-y, proposa-t-il en les précédant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois arrivée devant, Karine fronça les sourcils.

−Est-ce que le fauteuil de grand-père va passer ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

−Bien sûr, la rassura Albator, sinon nous ne serions pas venus avec lui.

Albator leur fit parcourir les coursives du vaisseau en leur expliquant ce qu'ils voyaient au fur et à mesure. Le vieil homme et sa petite-fille regardaient tout, émerveillés de se trouver dans ce qui était pour eux un vaisseau mythique. Si Albator répondait de son mieux aux nombreuses questions de Karine et de Jo, il laissait parfois Toshiro répondre à sa place. Jo et Karine avaient été décontenancés en entendant une voix sortie de nulle part leur souhaiter la bienvenue lorsqu'ils avaient franchit le sas d'accès de l'Arcadia mais ils s'étaient vite habitués et devisaient avec l'ingénieur comme s'il était physiquement près d'eux.

Albator garda la passerelle pour la fin. Jo et Karine y pénétrèrent en observant un silence quasi-religieux. Il leur fit faire le tour des postes avant de terminer par le pont de commandement. Karine y monta à sa suite.

−Tu as vu ça, grand-père ? C'est une barre antique comme sur les anciens voiliers terrestres, fit-elle, émerveillée. Elle est décorative, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Albator. Tu ne t'en sers pas pour piloter ?

−Tu crois vraiment qu'un élément décoratif aussi encombrant aurait sa place sur une passerelle ? rétorqua-t-il. Surtout placé à cet endroit ? Elle est fonctionnelle et me sert vraiment à diriger l'Arcadia, assura le pirate.

Karine avança la main vers la barre, la recula et se tourna vers Albator.

−Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

−Bien sûr.

Elle posa la main sur la barre, puis la saisit des deux mains tandis qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

−C'est complètement dingue, s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Quand je faisais mes recherches sur toi, je n'aurais jamais cru que je me retrouverais un jour ici, sur la passerelle de l'Arcadia, tenant la barre. C'est trop génial ! Merci, Albator, merci infiniment.

Elle lâcha la barre et se jeta carrément au cou de son beau-père. D'abord surpris de son geste, il lui rendit son étreinte en souriant de son enthousiasme.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'Arcadia car l'heure était venue de ramener Jo à la maison de retraite. Avant de quitter le hangar, Karine regarda une dernière fois l'Arcadia, l'esprit plein des récits des batailles auxquelles il avait pris part.

ooooooooooooo

− Rappelez-vous que les cibles sont déterminées et extrêmement dangereuses. Ce sont des kamikazes alors soyez prudents, conclut le colonel.

Les militaires se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir de la salle de briefing.

− Eh bien, ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir, commenta Aldéran à l'attention de la jeune femme près de lui.

− C'est ça, râle, rigola-t-elle. Tu adores ça !

− C'est vrai, admit Aldéran en gloussant. Plus c'est dangereux, plus c'est amusant ! Toi aussi, tu aimes ça d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas, Sharlie ?

− Sinon, je ne serais pas là, confirma la jeune femme. Dis-moi, puisque tu parlais d'amusement, fit-elle en glissant son bras sous celui d'Aldéran, si on s'en tire sans bobo, ça te dirait qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ? J'avais apprécié notre… entraînement commun quand on était en formation. J'aimerais beaucoup te chevaucher de nouveau pour tenter de te dompter, mon bel étalon.

− Désolé, Sharlie, refusa Aldéran en souriant, flatté de l'invitation. Tes chevauchées pimentées de punition/récompense ne m'ont pas déplu mais les aventures ne sont plus à mon programme. Je suis en couple.

Sharlie le fixa d'un air surpris.

− En couple ? Toi ? Aldéran Skendromme, casé ? Alors là, tu m'étonnes. Je me souviens de tes appétits, tu as vite acquis une réputation de chaud lapin au centre d'entraînement et je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'assagirais si vite. Elle doit être exceptionnelle.

− Elle l'est à mes yeux, répondit Aldéran.

Il y avait une telle douceur dans le regard et dans la voix d'Aldéran quand il prononça ces mots que Sharlie comprit tout de suite que le jeune homme était vraiment très sérieux. Elle lui sourit.

− Eh bien, félicitations, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Dommage tout de même qu'un homme comme toi se réserve à une seule femme, soupira-t-elle, faisant rire Aldéran.

Arrivés devant les vestiaires, les deux militaires se séparèrent et allèrent enfiler leur tenue d'intervention.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se déployaient autour de leur cible, un entrepôt abandonné au cœur des quartiers chauds de RadCity. Plusieurs snipers se positionnèrent sur les toits des bâtiments environnant.

− _Point zéro à Aigles, confirmez prise de position et souris._

− _Aigle 1 en position, deux souris en vue._

− _Aigle 2. Une souris._

− _Aigle 3. Deux souris._

− _Aigle 4, deux souris. Rectification, une souris quitte le visu._

− _Bien reçu, aigles. Chats, confirmez votre prise de position._

− _Chat 1 en position._

− _Chat 2 en position._

Une dizaines de « chats » confirmèrent qu'ils étaient en place. Chaque « chat » représentait un binôme de militaires tandis que les « aigles » étaient les snipers chargés de neutraliser les sentinelles. Aldéran et Sharlie occupaient la position 5, devant une entrée latérale.

− _Chat 7, une souris quitte le nid en direction du point C._

− _Bien reçu, chat 7. Renard 2, interceptez la souris._

− _Renard 2, bien reçu._

− _Point zéro à tous, intervention au top. Trois… Deux… Un … Top._

Les sentinelles s'effondrèrent frappées d'une balle en pleine tête. Simultanément, les « chats » jaillirent de leurs cachettes et défoncèrent les portes pour se déverser dans l'entrepôt. Les terroristes bondirent et ouvrirent le feu. L'enfer se déchaina dans l'entrepôt. Avisant une femme courant dans une pièce latérale, Aldéran la suivit, couvert par Sharlie. Il entra dans la pièce et la vit penchée sur une table chargée d'armes diverses.

− Plus un geste, cria-t-il en la mettant en joue.

La femme se figea puis se tourna lentement vers lui. Des mèches châtain s'échappaient du bonnet noir qu'elle portait, encadrant un visage noirci de peinture de camouflage. Le regard d'Aldéran croisa des prunelles noisette au regard dur. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

− Karine, murmura-t-il.

Au moment où il prononçait ce nom, il réalisa sa terrible erreur. Cette femme lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle dégoupilla une grenade, criant un slogan dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se jeta hors de la pièce. Trop tard. La grenade explosa et Aldéran vola avant d'atterrir rudement sur le sol, roulant plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Il eut le temps de voir le visage inquiet de Sharlie se pencher sur lui avant de perdre connaissance.

ooooooooooooo

Karine était concentrée sur la préparation d'une exposition temporaire quand Alicia passa la tête dans son bureau.

− Karine, il y un homme à l'accueil qui dit être le père d'Aldie, il voudrait te voir. Mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

− Il a un cache-œil et une balafre ? s'enquit Karine.

− Oui.

− Alors c'est bien Albator, confirma Karine. Mais je suis surprise qu'il soit là, remarqua-t-elle en se levant. Je le croyais encore en voyage. Je vais aller l'accueillir.

− Inutile, je suis là, dit une voix d'homme, faisant bondir Alicia. Merci, mademoiselle.

Le pirate entra dans le bureau et Karine vînt le saluer en souriant.

− Bonjour, quelle bonne surprise ! J'ignorais que tu étais de retour sur Ragel.

− Je suis rentré en fin de soirée, hier. Karine, je suis venu te chercher.

− Me chercher ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

− C'est Aldie, il est à l'hôpital.

− Quoi ? dit Karine en devenant livide, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

− Il a été blessé dans une intervention, mais rassure-toi, il n'a rien de grave, assura-t-il. Seulement des contusions et quelques écorchures. Ils veulent le garder en observation, cette nuit et il pourra rentrer chez vous dès demain matin.

− Tu es sûr ? douta-t-elle.

− Oui.

Elle alla éteindre son ordinateur et commença à chercher ses clefs de voiture dans son sac.

− Tu m'excuseras mais sur ce coup-là, j'ai du mal à te croire, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne croirai qu'il va bien que lorsque je le verrais. Bon sang, où sont ces fichues clefs ?

Albator s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il jeta un œil dans son sac, y plongea la main et récupéra les clefs de voiture.

− Pourquoi hésites-tu à me croire ?

− Tu oublie que j'ai fait des recherches sur toi, lui rappela Karine. Une des choses qui revenaient le plus souvent, c'est la manière dont tu gardais ton sang-froid en toute circonstance.

− Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je conduise ? proposa-t-il

Karine accepta, passa par le bureau de la directrice pour prévenir de son départ et guida Albator jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle se rongea les ongles tout au long du trajet, morte d'angoisse.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Albator la mena jusqu'à la chambre dont il ouvrit la porte.

− Aldie, s'exclama Karine en courant vers le lit.

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans voir la grimace de douleur qu'il fit.

− Dans quel état tu es ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

− Rien de grave, mon cœur, j'ai été soufflé par une explosion.

− Une explosion ? s'exclama-t-elle. Et tu dis que ce n'est rien de grave !? Tu t'es vu dans un miroir ?

Le fait est qu'il faisait peur à voir. Il était couvert de petites coupures, avait les yeux injectés de sang, un hématome sur la mâchoire et un œil au beurre noir qui descendait jusque sur la pommette.

− Ce ne sont que des coupures et des hématomes sans gravité, mon amour, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage avec tendresse. Ils me gardent une nuit parce que j'ai été sonné.

− Aldie, quand ton père m'as dit que tu étais blessé, je…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de parler, laissant ses larmes couler. Aldéran jeta un regard noir à son père.

− Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ? siffla-t-il.

− Juste ce qu'on avait convenu, rien de plus, assura Albator. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'explosion.

− Aldie, il dit vrai, intervint Karine. C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu le croire et qui me suis imaginé le pire.

− Mouais, fit-il pas convaincu.

Il voulut bouger et grimaça.

− Tu as mal ? demanda Karine.

− J'ai été bien secoué et j'ai tout le corps douloureux. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Je t'assure que je m'en sors bien.

Karine resta avec lui toute la nuit mais, le médecin tardant à venir signer l'autorisation de sortie d'Aldéran, elle dû repartir au travail, laissant à Sky le soin de raccompagner Aldéran chez eux.

Le lendemain soir, Karine trouva Aldéran dans la salle de sport en train de s'entrainer aux arts martiaux.

− Aldie ! Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

− Mais je me suis reposé ! rétorqua Aldéran. Je me suis levé à 10 heures et je n'ai rien fait de la journée, je t'assure. Je m'ennuyais.

− Tu es incorrigible, ronchonna-t-elle en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

− Merci, mon petit cœur, fit-il en l'embrassant

Karine le regarda d'un air réprobateur avaler la moitié de la bouteille d'une traite. Il était visible que son entrainement avait été intense.

− Ta journée s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-il innocemment.

− N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, tu as trop forcé, rétorqua-t-elle.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, il en faut plus que quelques katas d'entrainement pour me mettre à genoux, sourit-il.

− Je peux te demander quelque chose ? hésita-t-elle.

− Bien sûr, répondit-il, intrigué.

− Tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre ?

Il la fixa, surpris.

− Tu veux apprendre à te battre ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

− Quand Johnny m'a agressée, je me suis sentie tellement impuissante. J'ai été incapable de me défendre. C'est à peine si j'ai réussi à lui coller une gifle, argumenta Karine. Je veux pouvoir me défendre si on m'attaque à nouveau.

− Mon chaton veut devenir tigresse ? sourit Aldéran. Voilà une idée qui me plait beaucoup, susurra-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. C'est d'accord, on commence dès demain. Pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

− Un autre genre de corps-à-corps ? le taquina Karine avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras.

oooooooooooo

La fratrie Skendromme s'était retrouvée à la Roseraie pour le week-end. Ils profitaient du beau temps de ce dimanche à la piscine du domaine. Karine, qui avait de nouveau préféré le bain de soleil, lisait pendant les frères et la sœur jouaient dans l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, ils sortirent de l'eau. Aldie rejoignit Karine après s'être rincé.

− Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te baigner, mon petit cœur, elle est excellente, dit-il en s'essuyant.

− Oui, je préfère rester au soleil.

− Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

− Bonne idée.

Ils rejoignirent Sky et Eryna au bar. Ils discutèrent gaiement tout en se désaltérant. A peine son verre fini, Eryna se leva.

− J'y retourne, vous venez ? lança-t-elle avant de courir et de sauter dans l'eau.

− Elle est inépuisable, soupira Sky.

− Tu viens avec nous, Karine ? proposa Aldie, A nous trois, on réussira peut-être à la fatiguer assez pour qu'elle réclame une pause.

− Euh, non, vas-y, toi, refusa-t-elle. Je retourne sur ma chaise-longue.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand elle sentit un bras encercler sa taille.

− Tu me donnes chaud à te faire rôtir au soleil, murmura Aldie. Viens t'amuser.

Il l'entraina vers le bord de la piscine.

− Aldie, non, s'écria Karine en tentant de résister en vain. Je ne sais pas na…

Trop tard. Il avait déjà sauté dans l'eau, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Elle se débattit aussitôt comme une folle, complètement paniquée, respirant de l'eau au passage. Comprenant enfin pourquoi elle refusait toujours de se baigner, Aldéran ne la lâcha pas.

− Calme-toi, je te ramène au bord, cria-t-il. Calme-toi.

Elle cessa de se débattre et il put la ramener. Elle s'agrippa aussitôt au bord de la piscine en toussant, secouée de violents tremblements.

− Ça va ? lui demanda Aldie, inquiet, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle la repoussa.

− Fiche-moi la paix, imbécile ! lança-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle accepta la main que Sky, qui n'était pas encore retourné dans l'eau, lui tendait pour l'aider à sortir de la piscine. Il la conduisit sur une chaise longue où il l'assit. Le jeune médecin prit son pouls avant de l'enrouler dans une serviette. Karine toussait encore un peu alors qu'Aldie les rejoignait, inquiet de la voir toujours tremblante et les yeux pleins de larmes.

− Tu devrais peut-être l'ausculter plus complètement, Sky, suggéra Aldéran.

− Elle va bien, Aldie, le rassura son frère. Elle a juste bu la tasse et paniqué.

− Je suis désolé, mon amour, dit doucement Aldie, je ne savais pas que…

− C'est vrai que je ne t'avais pas dit que je ne savais pas nager mais tu aurais pu me poser la question avant de me jeter à l'eau ! s'écria Karine. Tu tiens toujours tout pour acquis mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! On ne grandit pas tous dans un palace avec toutes les commodités, Aldie ! Ce qui te semble évident ne l'est pas pour tout le monde. Grandis un peu !

Elle se leva brusquement et retourna à l'intérieur. Aldie allait la suivre mais son frère l'en empêcha.

− Laisse-la, conseilla-t-il. Elle était complètement paniquée, elle a besoin de se calmer d'abord. Si tu la suis, elle va de nouveau exploser et risque de dire des choses qu'elle va regretter ensuite.

− Tu es sûr ? Elle tremblait…

− Parce qu'elle a eu peur. Elle a juste bu un peu d'eau, elle ne va pas en mourir ni faire de malaise, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il alla rassurer Eryna tandis qu'Aldie restait à observer les fenêtres de leur chambre, pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de son frère.

Après s'être douchée, Karine était allée dans la bibliothèque de la Roseraie. Cet univers familier la réconfortait. Elle avait toujours aimé être entourée de livres. Elle longea les rayonnages qui habillaient tous les murs jusqu'au plafond, laissant courir sa main sur les reliures de cuirs exotiques. Elle prenait de nouveau la mesure du fossé séparant l'univers d'Aldéran du sien. Son esprit revint à la semaine de vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble le mois précédent.

Ils profitaient du cadeau que Sky avait offert à Karine pour son anniversaire. Elle avait été plus que surprise en découvrant un séjour pour deux d'une semaine dans un hôtel-casino de luxe dans l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donné et même gênée car elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire un cadeau d'une telle valeur. Elle avait passé une semaine de rêve, c'était les premières vacances où elle partait. Le seul bémol avait été quand Aldéran avait voulu lui faire découvrir le casino. Au début, elle s'était amusée. C'était nouveau et un peu grisant. Elle avait même tenté sa chance sur l'insistance d'Aldie, pariant une toute petite somme. Elle avait eu la chance de gagner, la multipliant par dix. Mais quand elle avait vu Aldéran parier et perdre avec le sourire une somme suffisante pour payer cash une petite maison avec son terrain, cela l'avait mise profondément mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment réalisé à quel point le monde dans lequel Aldéran avait évolué depuis sa naissance était aux antipodes du celui qu'elle-même avait toujours connu. Elle le savait mais ne s'était pas rendu pas compte que c'était à ce point. Ce qui l'avait amené à beaucoup réfléchir. Une voix d'homme la sortit de sa rêverie.

− Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici.

Elle se retourna et vit Aldéran. Il s'était douché et habillé. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de la rejoindre.

− Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre.

− Je suis vraiment désolé, mon petit cœur, murmura-t-il. Il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée que tu pouvais ne pas savoir nager.

− C'est bien ça, le problème, Aldie, rétorqua Karine. Tu ne te poses jamais de question. Je reconnais que j'aurais dû te dire que je ne me baignais pas à cause de ça. J'ai eu tort de ne pas le faire mais je n'ai pas osé.

− Pas osé ? s'étonna Aldéran. Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule. Tu peux tout me dire, Karine.

Il voulut l'enlacer mais elle recula.

− Parce que j'ai peur, Aldie, avoua-t-elle alors que des larmes débordaient. Peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve éphémère. Je ne doute pas de toi quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. J'ai été tellement heureuse quand tu m'as demandé de m'installer avec toi mais cela va durer combien de temps ? Nous venons de milieux tellement différents. Tu as grandi ici. Tu as toujours tout eu à ta disposition. Piscine, cheval, yacht, voiture, avion privé, argent… Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien. Quand tu as envie de quelque chose, tu ne regardes même pas le prix, tu passes à la caisse sans te poser de questions. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu es un homme magnifique, d'une beauté à faire tourner la tête à toutes les femmes. Mon appartement pourrait tenir dans cette seule pièce. Celui où j'ai grandi avec mon grand-père aussi, bien qu'il avait une pièce de plus. Il a économisé chaque sou possible, se privant de tout, pour pouvoir financer mes études. Je ne peux faire aucun achat sans me demander d'abord ce qui reste sur mon compte. Chaque mois, je compte au plus juste et il m'arrive malgré tout d'être dans le rouge régulièrement. Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis belle, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, je me demande vraiment ce que tu me trouves. Pourquoi tu m'as choisie entre toutes alors que tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quelle femme, une femme plus belle, une femme de ton milieu.

Elle pleurait, craignant la réponse d'Aldéran. Ce dernier la regardait, sidéré. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné les doutes qui empoisonnaient la femme qu'il aimait. Le cœur serré, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il ne se posait pas assez de questions et tenait tout pour acquis. Il n'avait pas songé qu'elle pouvait souffrir de cette différence. Sky lui avait bien dit que Karine avait des doutes mais il avait cru qu'ils étaient dissipés puisqu'elle avait accepté de rendre son appartement. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Et maintenant, il avait peur lui aussi. Peur qu'elle décide de rompre.

− Karine, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne t'ai pas choisi. Je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Tu as été franche. Je le serais aussi. C'est vrai qu'il y a des femmes plus belles que toi. Si tu ne m'étais pas tombée dans les bras, ce soir-là, il est probable que je ne t'aurais même pas remarqué. Mais quand nos yeux se sont croisés, tu m'as plu tout de suite. Ton innocence, ta gêne, cette manière que tu avais de rougir m'ont séduit. Tu étais tellement différente des autres, des filles faciles qui venaient se jeter à mon cou. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'en ai bien profité. Mais toi, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais à part. J'ai voulu te suivre quand tu es partie mais j'ai été retenu par une autre femme qui m'a coupé la route. Le temps que je me débarrasse d'elle et que je sorte, vous aviez déjà disparues toutes les trois. Je ne suis pas retourné dans la boîte de nuit. Je n'en avais plus envie, je suis rentré chez moi. Je ne voulais pas d'une autre femme que toi. Lorsque je t'ai revue la semaine suivante, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi cela me rendait si heureux. J'étais déjà tombé amoureux de toi mais je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte car c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça pour quelqu'un. Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas un top-modèle et que tu ne sois pas riche. Cela n'a aucune importance. J'aime ce que tu es. Les femmes de mon milieu sont pour la plupart égoïstes et frivoles. Elles ne pensent qu'au prochain défilé de mode, au prochain cocktail. Elles participent aux œuvres de charité non par conviction mais parce que cela fait parler d'elles positivement dans la presse people et parce que leur comptable le leur conseille pour faire baisser leurs impôts. Elles sont fades et inintéressantes. Elles ignorent tout de la réalité de la vie. Contrairement à elles, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir la misère de près, de la côtoyer vraiment, d'y vivre même si ce n'était que quelques heures et que je ne le réalisais pas vraiment à l'époque. C'était quand je faisais le mur du pensionnat pour aller traîner avec mes potes de l'époque et faire des virées. J'y allais pour l'adrénaline. Ils m'emmenaient dans les bas-fonds, les quartiers mal famés et j'ai vu les camés, les clodos qui se recroquevillaient sous des journaux pour tenter de se réchauffer, les femmes désespérées qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de vendre leur corps à des hommes répugnants pour gagner de quoi s'acheter leur prochaine dose de drogue. C'est après coup que j'ai vraiment réalisé tout ça. Je suis passé de l'autre côté de la barrière depuis, mais la misère n'a pas changé. La majorité des gens de mon milieu ignorent tout ça, ça ne les intéressent pas. Comment pourrais-je aimer une femme pour qui se casser un ongle est une catastrophe planétaire ? Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu as les pieds sur terre. Ton âme est tellement plus belle que celle de ces godiches. Tu es douce, gentille, attentionnée, toujours prête à aider, à tendre ta main à l'autre pour le soutenir, le réconforter. Tu aurais pu vivre plus confortablement mais tu as préféré y renoncer pour permettre à ton grand-père de finir sa vie dignement. Tu es tellement courageuse. Malgré les difficultés, tu as gardé la tête haute, tu ne te plains jamais et tu les affrontes au jour le jour sans jamais baisser les bras. C'est tout ça qui me plait tant chez toi, qui te rend unique à mes yeux. Je ne t'échangerais pas contre la plus belle femme du monde. Tous les soirs, je suis pressé de rentrer au duplex parce que je sais que je vais t'y retrouver alors qu'avant je me fichais de rentrer ou pas.

− Jusqu'à quand ? gémit-elle en pleurant. Ton amour n'est-il pas un feu de paille vite enflammé pour s'éteindre aussi vite ? Quand je me réveille le matin et que je te vois, endormi à mes côtés, je demande combien de temps ça va encore durer et parfois je me dis que je ferais peut-être mieux de tout arrêter maintenant parce qu'un jour, tu te lasseras de moi. Et plus cela aura duré longtemps, plus ce sera dur.

Aldéran sentit son sang se glacer. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la retenir, de peur qu'elle ne parte tout de suite.

− Non, non, ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime, Karine, je veux vivre avec toi, que tu partage ma vie. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, gémit-il en nichant son visage dans le cou de Karine, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il la serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

− J'ai besoin de toi, mon amour, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime. Je n'avais ressenti ça pour personne avant toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Karine sentit la larme d'Aldéran tomber dans son cou. Cela lui fendit le cœur et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Qu'elle serait incapable de retourner à sa solitude en sachant qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle réalisa aussi à quel point la présence d'Aldéran à ses côtés lui était devenue indispensable. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, bouleversée.

− Aldie, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule. J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi. Je t'aime.

− Ça veut dire que… tu restes avec moi ? demanda Aldéran en hésitant, angoissé par sa réponse.

− Oui. Oui, je reste, je ne peux pas te quitter, je t'aime trop pour ça, murmura-t-elle.

A ces mots, il s'empara de ses lèvres et lui fit un long baiser passionné, infiniment soulagé de la sentir y répondre avec la même passion. Ils rompirent enfin le baiser et restèrent front contre front un long moment, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Aldie sourit.

− Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de t'apprendre à nager, mon amour. On revient dimanche prochain pour tes premières leçons ? suggéra-t-il.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

− Je ne sais pas. Je... je me suis noyée quand j'étais petite. Je suis tombée dans une rivière et j'ai été entrainée par le courant. J'ai été ranimée de justesse. Je suis terrifiée par l'eau, depuis, même à l'école, je n'ai jamais pu aller à la piscine.

− Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as tellement paniqué, dit Aldie en soupirant. Que je te jette à l'eau n'a pu dû améliorer les choses. On commencera par te faire apprivoiser l'eau. Sky nous aidera. Pendant ses études de médecine, il a dû suivre des cours dans toutes les disciplines y compris la psychologie.

− Tu as raison, il est temps que j'affronte cette peur et que je m'en débarrasse. Ok, pour dimanche prochain.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

− Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité d'imbécile, s'excusa-t-elle.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

− Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, mon petit cœur, je l'avais mérité. Allons rejoindre Sky et Eryna pour les rassurer. Ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas te voir revenir.

Aldéran l'entraina hors de la pièce en la gardant serrée contre lui.

Tard dans la nuit, assis en tailleur sur le lit, Aldéran regardait Karine dormir. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir après leurs ébats. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi. Quand elle avait parlé de rompre, il avait eu peur. Tellement peur. Il savait qu'il l'aimait mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient aussi puissants. Il se demandait quoi faire pour dissiper définitivement les doutes de la jeune femme. Pour la retenir près de lui. Il était si heureux avec elle. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être un jour. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il sourit tendrement en faisant glisser une mèche des cheveux de Karine entre ses doigts. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui arriverait un jour. Il s'allongea, posa doucement la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Elle soupira en l'entourant instinctivement de ses bras. Blotti dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait, le cœur apaisé, Aldéran réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil.

ooooooooooooo

Karine, Mina et Alicia s'offraient un après-midi fille. Les trois amies se retournèrent en entendant un vrombissement de moteur et des cris derrière elles. Frappées de terreur, elles virent une voiture foncer sur elles. Karine fut la plus rapide. Elle poussa violemment Alicia et Mina mais n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Elle fut percutée de plein fouet. Pétrifiées, ses amies la virent être propulser dans les airs et atterrir lourdement au sol dans un horrible bruit d'os brisés. Une flaque de sang commença à apparaitre sous son corps tandis que la voiture s'encastrait dans une vitrine. Alicia fut la première à réagir, elle se précipita sur Karine et tata son pouls.

‒ Elle est vivante ! Mina, appelle une ambulance, vite !

Mina se précipita sur son téléphone et pianota fébrilement. Alicia prit le sac de Karine, le fouilla et en sortit son téléphone. Elle chercha le numéro d'Aldéran. Elle tomba directement sur la messagerie et lui laissa un message, puis elle composa un deuxième numéro tandis qu'une sirène d'ambulance se rapprochait déjà.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Occupé à rédiger un rapport d'analyses, Skyrone s'interrompit lorsque son téléphone sonna. Voyant le nom de Karine s'afficher, il décrocha.

‒ Karine, que me vaut ce plaisir, ma jolie moitié ? plaisanta-t-il.

‒ _Ce n'est pas Karine,_ fit une voix de femme paniquée, _c'est Alicia. C'est bien Skyrone Skendromme ?_

Skyrone de redressa, brusquement inquiet. Il se rappelait très bien l'amie de Karine qu'il avait rencontré à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de sa belle-sœur. Pourquoi diable l'appelait-elle du portable de Karine ?

‒ Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?

‒ _Karine a eut un accident. Elle a été renversée par une voiture. J'ai essayé de joindre Aldéran mais je suis tombée sur sa messagerie._

‒ Il n'est pas joignable, il devait partir en manœuvre, ce matin. C'est grave ? demanda Skyrone qui avait pâli.

‒ _Je crois que oui… Elle est inconsciente, il y a du sang et... elle a volé dans les airs et... il y a eu comme un bruit… un bruit d'os…_

‒ D'accord, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Skyrone, sentant qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je m'occupe de faire prévenir Aldéran et je vous rejoints à l'hôpital.

Il raccrocha, posa son téléphone et se passa les mains sur le visage, catastrophé, les larmes aux yeux.

‒ Seigneur, Karine, murmura-t-il. Comment je vais annoncer ça à Aldie ?

Il se reprit et composa le numéro du QG du SIGIP qu'Aldéran lui avait donné avec pour instruction de ne s'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

‒ _SIGIP_ , annonça une voix.

‒ Docteur Skyrone Skendromme, je dois joindre de toute urgence mon frère, le lieutenant Aldéran Skendromme, parti ce matin en manœuvre.

‒ _Désolé, Docteur Skendromme, il est impossible de joindre les hommes en manœuvre. Le règlement…_

‒ Ecoutez, l'interrompit le jeune médecin, je viens d'apprendre que la compagne de mon frère vient d'avoir un grave accident. Vu la description de ses blessures, il est probable qu'elle ne survivra pas longtemps. Vous voulez vraiment annoncer à Aldéran qu'il n'a pas pu être auprès de la femme qu'il aime alors qu'elle se mourrait à cause d'un putain règlement à la con ?

La voix de Sky était montée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il y eu un blanc au bout du fil. Il entendit que son interlocuteur discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

‒ _Comme c'est un cas de force majeure, nous allons envoyer un hélicoptère récupérer le lieutenant Skendromme._

‒ Merci, dit Skyrone qui s'était connecté entretemps au réseau des ambulances via son ordinateur. Les secouristes sont encore sur place, je vous rappelle dès que je sais où elle est emmenée pour que vous puissiez en informer mon frère.

‒ _Entendu._

Skyrone dû attendre près de vingt minutes avant d'avoir l'information. Il vit que Karine allait être emmené dans sa clinique Il transmit aussitôt l'information au SIGIP et alla au service des urgences attendre l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Que les premiers soins aient duré si longtemps n'était pas bon signe du tout.

oooooooooooooo

Les militaires étaient en plein affrontement lorsqu'ils reçurent l'ordre de cessez-le feu. Ils obtempérèrent, surpris. Aldéran le fut encore plus lorsqu'il entendit le message lui ordonnant de signaler sa position pour qu'on puisse le récupérer en hélicoptère. Lorsqu'il fut à bord et qu'il apprit la raison pour laquelle on venait le récupérer, fou d'inquiétude, il exigea que l'hélicoptère l'emmène directement à l'hôpital. Il en jaillit comme un fou et courut à l'intérieur. Comme il n'était pas passé par l'accueil, il eut un peu de mal à retrouver Skyrone qui attendait dans la salle réservée aux familles en compagnie d'Alicia et de Mina.

− Sky, où est Karine ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

− Du calme, elle est en salle d'opération, tempéra Sky.

− Ils ne m'ont rien dit, que s'est-il passé ?

Alicia lui raconta les circonstances de l'accident.

− Comment elle était, Sky ? demanda Aldie d'un ton suppliant. Est-ce qu'elle est gravement blessée ?

Skyrone hésita un instant. Aldéran le fixait avec un visage ravagé d'inquiétude, espérant visiblement des paroles réconfortantes. Paroles que Skyrone ne pouvait pas prononcer.

− Je ne veux pas te mentir, Aldie, s'excusa Skyrone. Oui, c'est très grave. Ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle survive à l'opération. J'ai déjà prévenu nos parents et nos grands-parents. Ils sont en route.

Aldéran gémit, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant couler ses larmes. Emue de voir sa détresse, Mina vint près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils attendirent encore près de deux heures avant que le chirurgien ne vienne les rejoindre.

− Dr Skendromme ? demanda-t-il.

− C'est moi, dit Skyrone, mon frère est le compagnon de Karine.

− L'opération s'est bien passée mais ses lésions sont graves et Mlle Milgram a perdu beaucoup de sang, annonça gravement le chirurgien. Cette nuit sera décisive. Si elle ne décède pas dans le courant de la nuit, elle aura une chance de survivre mais elle risque de garder un handicap dont je ne peux pas évaluer pour l'instant la gravité.

− Est-ce que je peux la voir ? demanda Aldéran.

Le médecin détailla Aldéran, plutôt étonné de le voir en treillis militaire d'une propreté douteuse, le visage encore partiellement couvert de peinture de camouflage.

− Débarbouillez-vous d'abord, exigea le chirurgien, et ensuite vous pourrez allez la retrouver. Elle est dans la chambre 322

Une fois Aldéran sorti, Skyrone demanda à voir le dossier médical de Karine. Il fut catastrophé par ce qu'il y découvrit.

− Elle n'a aucune chance, murmura-t-il.

− Il y a parfois des miracles, répondit doucement son collègue.

Sky continua sa lecture et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il rendit le dossier au chirurgien.

− Docteur, dit-il, la voix brisée par la douleur. Ne révélez jamais à mon frère qu'elle était enceinte de trois semaines. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

− Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui dire, assura le chirurgien. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux passer sous silence pour ne pas aggraver la douleur de la famille.

oooooooooooooo

Le calme régnait dans la chambre, le silence rompu seulement par le bip de l'électrocardiogramme. Dans un coin de la pièce, Sky somnolait, affalé dans un fauteuil. Aldéran était assis tout près du lit. Penché un peu en avant, il fixait la main de Karine qu'il caressait doucement. Karine ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle regarda la pièce, désorientée.

‒ Aldie, murmura-t-elle.

Il redressa aussitôt la tête et se pencha sur elle.

‒ Je suis là, mon petit cœur, murmura-t-il, le cœur battant d'espoir.

Karine lui sourit avec difficulté.

‒ Je suis désolée, mon amour, dit-elle tristement. Je… je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi.

Elle parlait si bas qu'il devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? protesta-t-il tandis que l'angoisse revenait étreindre son cœur. Au lieu de dire des bêtises, gardes tes forces pour te battre.

‒ Aldie, c'est trop tard, tu le sais et je le sais, assura Karine.

‒ Karine… commença Aldie mais sa voix se brisa et il se tut, laissant de nouveau couler ses larmes.

‒ Prends-moi... Prends moi dans tes bras, demanda Karine.

‒ Mais si je te bouge, tu vas souffrir, objecta-t-il.

‒ S'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Hésitant, Aldéran se tourna vers Skyrone. Son frère, que leurs murmures avait réveillé, répondit à sa question muette en se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit pour l'aider à soulever Karine sans la faire trop souffrir.

‒ Sky, tu … tu es là, toi aussi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

‒ Oui, mais je vais vous laisser tous les deux, assura-t-il.

‒ Attends, dit Karine en lui attrapant la main. J'ai une promesse… à vous demander… à tous les deux.

‒ Que veux-tu, mon amour ? murmura Aldéran en la serrant doucement contre lui.

‒ Aldie, tu m'as rendue… plus heureuse que je n'aurais jamais… cru pouvoir l'être un jour. Je t'aime… de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur. Je dois te… quitter mais je veux que tu me promettes… une chose. Je veux que tu continue… à vivre, à t'amuser, à sortir en boîte, au cinéma.

‒ Karine, je…

‒ Chut… Je sais qu'un jour… tu rencontreras une autre femme… une femme plus digne de toi que je ne l'étais. Une femme qui t'aimera comme je t'ai aimé… et que tu aimeras aussi. Le jour… où cela arrivera, n'hésite pas… fonce. Donne lui autant… de bonheur et d'amour que tu m'en… as donné, fais-lui des… enfants… Soyez heureux…

‒ C'est avec toi, que je veux avoir des enfants, mon amour, gémit Aldéran en laissant couler ses larmes.

‒ J'aurais tant voulu… te les donner, mais je ne… pourrais pas… alors promets moi... promets moi de vivre… et d'être heureux…

‒ Karine...

‒ Promets, Aldie, exigea-t-elle, réussissant à hausser la voix dans un effort de volonté.

‒ Je te le promets, céda-t-il, le cœur en miettes.

‒ Merci. Sky… merci aussi. Merci d'avoir été un… frère pour moi et remercie Eryna… je l'aime comme une sœur. Remercie… aussi vos parents et vos… grands-parents. Vous avez tous été si… gentils avec moi. Grâce à… vous j'ai… redécouvert ce que c'était… d'avoir une famille.

‒ Je leur dirais, promit Skyrone, bouleversé.

‒ Fais-moi une… promesse… toi aussi. Promets-moi… d'aider Aldie… à tenir… la sienne.

‒ Je te le promets.

‒ Merci, souffla Karine.

Elle se raidit, gémissant de douleur.

‒ Karine ! s'exclama Aldéran.

‒ Aldie, merci… pour tout… Je t'aime.

Elle se raidit à nouveau et poussa un long soupir, aussitôt suivit par le sifflement continu de l'électrocardiogramme.

‒ Non ! Non ! Karine ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t en prie... Ne me laisse pas seul ! supplia Aldéran en pleurant, la serrant contre lui.

L'équipe médicale entra en courant.

‒ Monsieur, poussez-vous ! s'exclama une infirmière.

Skyrone, qui avait déjà fait le tour du lit, saisit Aldéran et le força à reculer dans un coin de la chambre.

‒ Laisse-les, ils vont tenter de la ramener, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son frère qui se débattait.

Aldéran se calma et attendit, observant chaque mouvement, chaque action de l'équipe médicale.

‒ Chargez le défibrillateur à 200 ! Préparez 2cc d'adrénaline ! ordonna le médecin tout en pratiquant le massage cardiaque. Intubez-la !

L'équipe médicale lutta contre la mort pendant une demi-heure, sans succès. Finalement, le médecin abandonna et annonça l'heure du décès avant de se tourner vers Aldéran et Skyrone.

‒ Je suis désolé, leur dit-il. C'est fini.

‒ Non ! NON ! cria Aldéran, désespéré. N'abandonnez pas ! Continuez ! Je vous en supplie... gémit-il.

‒ Aldéran, ils ont fait tout ce qui était possible, intervint Skyrone. Je suis désolé, petit frère.

Aldéran s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Skyrone, ne supportant pas de voir une infirmière rabattre le drap sur le visage de Karine. Une fois l'équipe médicale sortie, Aldéran se redressa et repoussa doucement Skyrone.

‒ Tu peux me laisser seul avec elle ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Bien sûr, dit Sky en essuyant ses propres larmes.

Avant de fermer la porte, il jeta un dernier regard inquiet sur son frère. Il le vit retirer doucement le drap du visage de la femme qu'il aimait puis il ferma la porte. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Alicia et Mina qui attendaient toujours dans la salle réservée aux proches. Lorsqu'elles le virent, elles comprirent et s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Skyrone sortit son téléphone pour prévenir ses parents et ses grands-parents, tous en route pour Radcity.

Il attendit plusieurs heures. Voyant qu'Aldéran restait toujours dans la chambre, il y retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil discret par la porte qu'il entrouvrit doucement. Stupéfait, il entra et alla près du lit. Allongé sur le lit, serrant le corps de Karine dans ses bras, Aldéran avait fini par s'endormir ainsi, le visage baigné de larmes, vaincu par l'épuisement.

‒ Oh, Aldie, murmura Skyrone, bouleversé.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il se mit à pleurer.

oooooooooooooo

Le réveil d'Aldéran fut particulièrement pénible. Il ne se décidait pas à quitter la chambre. Le personnel soignant, venu chercher le corps de Karine, dut pratiquement le mettre dehors de force. Skyrone entraina son frère jusqu'à l'accueil, lui mit un café dans les mains et alla au comptoir s'occuper des détails administratifs. Aldéran releva la tête en entendant des éclats de voix. Il vit un homme encadré de deux policiers. L'un d'eux alla au comptoir près de Skyrone. Aldéran les rejoignit et colla sa plaque du SIGIP sous le nez du policier stupéfait. Il faut dire qu'entre sa tenue camouflée, ses yeux rouges et cernés, son teint livide et ses cheveux en bataille, Aldéran avait l'air d'un fou.

‒ Pourquoi arrêtez-vous cet homme ? demanda-t-il durement.

‒ Il a conduit en état d'ivresse et percuté plusieurs personnes dont une jeune femme décédée dans la nuit, monsieur, répondit l'officier, revenu de sa surprise.

Le temps que Skyrone comprenne ce que cela impliquait, Aldéran s'était déjà jeté sur l'homme et avait commencé à le frapper. Il fallu que les deux policiers et Skyrone unissent leurs efforts pour faire reculer Aldéran.

‒ Calme-toi, Aldie ! suppliait Sky. Cela ne sert à rien ! Ça ne la ramènera pas !

‒ Laissez-moi ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! criait Aldéran en se débattant comme un fou.

‒ Calmez-vous ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda le policier qui avait renseigné Aldéran.

Ce dernier finit par arrêter de se débattre, se laissant glisser au sol en pleurant.

‒ C'est sa compagne qui est morte, murmura Skyrone aux policiers en soutenant son frère.

Un médecin s'occupait de soigner l'homme qui geignait. Ce dernier jeta un regard mauvais à Aldéran.

‒ C'est une agression ! lança-t-il. Je vous préviens que je vais porter plainte !

Le sang de Skyrone ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa l'homme et le plaqua contre le mur.

‒ Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je continue ce que mon frère a commencé, gronda-t-il. La femme qu'il aimait est morte dans ses bras cette nuit par ta faute ! C'était une femme fantastique qui n'était que douceur et gentillesse. Vas-y, essaie un peu de porter plainte, pourriture, et…

Skyrone baissa la voix et murmura longuement à l'oreille de l'homme qui pâlit et se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Les personnes présentes tendirent l'oreille mais ne réussirent pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Skyrone relâchât l'homme qui s'écroula en tremblant avant de revenir vers Aldéran. Il l'aida à se relever et l'emmena avec lui.

‒ Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda Aldéran.

‒ Je lui ai dis que tu étais un tueur et que tu étais spécialisé dans les morts longues et douloureuses. Que s'il portait plainte ou répétait ce que je lui disais, tu lui ferais une démonstration détaillée de tes talents. J'ai ajouté que je me servirais de tout mon art de médecin pour faire durer son supplice le plus longtemps possible. Et que l'on ne retrouvait jamais les corps de tes victimes, déclara tranquillement Skyrone.

Aldéran regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds, se demandant où était passé le pacifique rat de laboratoire qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance.

oooooooooooooo

Aldéran et Skyrone descendirent de voiture. Ce dernier avait décidé d'accompagner Aldéran pour le pénible devoir qu'il avait maintenant à accomplir. Apprendre au grand-père de Karine le décès de sa petite-fille. Ils allèrent directement à l'accueil.

‒ Bonjour, Mr Skendromme, dit l'hôtesse en le voyant. Vous venez voir M. Milgram ?

‒ Oui, confirma Aldéran, mais il faudrait que je vois le Dr Sanders avant.

‒ Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

‒ Non, mais c'est important.

‒ D'accord, je vais voir s'il a fini ses visites. Mlle Milgram n'est pas avec vous, aujourd'hui ?

‒ C'est à son propos que je viens, dit tristement Aldéran.

L'hôtesse remarqua enfin la mine d'Aldéran.

‒ Il y a un problème avec Mlle Milgram ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Voyant qu'Aldéran se mordait les lèvres sans répondre, Skyrone s'avança.

‒ Nous venons annoncer à M Milgram le décès de Karine, dit-il.

L'hôtesse, choquée, mit une main devant sa bouche.

‒ Ce n'est pas possible… fit-elle alors que des larmes lui montait aux yeux. Une jeune femme si gentille... Mais… qu'est-il arrivé ?

‒ Un chauffard l'a renversée, la renseigna tristement Skyrone.

‒Mon Dieu, pauvre Mr Milgram. Il aimait tant sa petite-fille et elle était sa seule famille. Cela va le tuer, il ne va pas le supporter. Je… J'appelle le Dr Sanders tout de suite.

Ils n'attendirent que cinq minutes. Le Dr Sanders, en apprenant la nouvelle, vint immédiatement les rejoindre.

‒ M Skendromme, dit-il en serrant la main d'Aldéran. Cette tragique nouvelle… ?

‒ Bien réelle, malheureusement.

‒ Toutes mes condoléances, Mlle Milgram était quelqu'un d'appréciée par tous, ici. Nous la regretterons.

‒ Merci, je dois l'annoncer à son grand-père, mais je voulais vous prévenir avant.

‒ Vous avez bien fait, approuva le médecin. Cela va être un choc pour ce pauvre homme. Il est dans les jardins. Je vais me tenir prêt à intervenir. Venez.

Il les guida dans les allées. Aldéran vit que le vieil homme était à sa place habituelle. Il le rejoignit seul. Le Dr Sanders et Skyrone les observèrent de loin. Ils virent Aldéran le saluer et s'assoir près de lui en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ils ne pouvaient les entendre mais ils suivirent leur conversation sans problème aux réactions du vieil homme. D'abord souriant, ils le virent se décomposer, puis nier la réalité d'énergiques mouvements de tête avant de s'affaisser comme s'il portait brutalement tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Ce qui devait être proche de la réalité pour le vieil homme. Aldéran l'enlaça et le grand-père de Karine s'agrippa à lui. Le Dr Sanders attendit quelques minutes avant de les rejoindre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais il s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Jo. Il les rejoignit, suivi par Skyrone.

‒ Jo, dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

‒ Docteur… vous savez ? balbutia Jo.

‒ Oui, Jo, Mr Skendromme me l'a dit. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

‒ Elle était ma seule famille. Pourquoi elle est morte ? Elle était si jeune et je suis vieux, moi. C'est moi qui…

Sa voix se brisa et il fut incapable de continuer.

‒Jo, dit Aldéran, vous ne serez pas seul. Je viendrais vous voir tous les mois comme je le faisais avec Karine. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas.

‒ T'es un bon gars, Aldéran, mais je suis rien pour toi. T'as mieux à faire que de venir voir un vieillard.

‒ Vous êtes le grand-père de la femme que j'aime. Cela est suffisant pour moi. En plus, on est devenu amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous aime beaucoup. Vous pourrez continuer à me raconter vos histoires. Si je venais avec Karine, ce n'était pas par devoir, mais parce que j'ai toujours eu plaisir à vous voir, assura Aldéran.

‒ T'es gentil, moi aussi, cela m'a toujours fait plaisir de te voir. Elle était si heureuse avec toi.

Il se mit à pleurer et le Dr Sanders l'emmena.

‒ Tu crois qu'on pourra venir le chercher pour les obsèques ? demanda Aldéran.

‒ Il faut voir ça avec son médecin, lui seul pourra dire si il est capable de tenir le coup, répondit Skyrone.

‒ Allons voir le directeur de l'établissement. Il faut que je fasse le nécessaire et que je les prévienne que je prends en charge tous ses frais.

oooooooooooooo

En entrant dans la résidence où vivait Aldie, Skyrone tomba nez-à-nez avec Alicia et Mina.

− Bonjour, les salua-t-il, vous êtes venues voir Aldie ?

− Oui, confirma Mina. On voulait voir comment il allait mais il n'est pas là.

Skyrone fronça les sourcils.

− Comment ça, pas là ? s'étonna-t-il. Je viens le chercher, on doit aller ensemble aux pompes funèbres leur donner les vêtements qu'Aldie a choisis pour Karine. Venez, j'ai le code du duplex.

Les deux amies emboitèrent le pas à Skyrone, inquiètes. Il entra dans le duplex, déconnecta l'alarme et entra dans la pièce principale. La première chose qu'il vit fut la robe du soir que Karine portait pour l'anniversaire d'Eryna, étalée sur la table avec les sandales assorties et un petit sac. La deuxième, son frère, affalé sur le canapé, les yeux clos. La troisième, une bouteille de whisky vide posée sur la table basse près d'un verre et d'un cendrier contenant un joint à moitié fumé et des mégots.

− C'est pas vrai, ragea Skyrone en se précipitant vers Aldie.

Il lui tapota les joues puis le gifla pour le réveiller. Aldie finit par grogner avant de gémir en se tenant la tête.

− Essayez de lui faire boire de l'eau, ordonna Skyrone. Je vais chercher ma trousse.

Il fit l'aller-retour rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture. Comme tout médecin, il ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa trousse médicale. En remontant, il vit avec soulagement que les filles avaient réussi à assoir Aldéran qui avait la tête des pires gueules de bois. Il examina rapidement son frère puis le mit au lit avant de lui poser une perfusion.

− Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda Mina quand il redescendit.

− Gueule de bois carabinée, déclara Skyrone. Alcool et drogue n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Il dort pour l'instant. Tout danger immédiat est écarté. Je dois aller aux pompes funèbres, est-ce que vous pourriez rester avec lui, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne refasse pas de bêtises s'il se réveille avant mon retour ? Je reviens le plus vite possible.

− Bien sûr, dit Alicia.

− Merci. Et vous pourriez faire du café, aussi ? Il en aura besoin en se réveillant.

− Entendu.

Sky attrapa les affaires choisies par Aldéran et alla aux pompes funèbres. Quand on lui demanda comment coiffer et maquiller Karine, il fut bien embêté, ne sachant quoi répondre. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait sur son portable des photos prises lors de l'anniversaire d'Eryna. Il chercha celle où l'on voyait le mieux Karine. Le cœur serré, il regarda un instant la photo où l'on voyait Aldéran et Karine, rayonnants de bonheur. Il transféra la photo et retourna au duplex. Il trouva Alicia et Mina en train de boire un café. Aldéran dormait toujours.

− Bien, si vous avez le temps toutes les deux, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, dit-il. Avant de mourir, Karine m'a fait promettre d'aider Aldéran à remonter la pente et il est temps que je commence sérieusement à tenir ma promesse.

− Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, dit Alicia après avoir consulté Mina du regard.

− Je vais vous donner des valises. Vous allez y mettre toutes les affaires personnelles de Karine, vêtements, bijoux, produits de toilettes, la totale. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais fouiller l'appartement et récupérer tous les joints qu'Aldie possède encore.

Ils s'affairèrent le plus silencieusement possible pour éviter de réveiller Aldéran. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de rassembler les affaires de Karine, Skyrone les descendit à sa voiture avec l'aide d'Alicia.

− Que vas-tu en faire ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il verrouillait sa voiture.

− Je vais les stocker discrètement à la Roseraie. Aldie décidera quand il ira mieux. Pour l'instant, il doit remonter la pente. J'espère que cela sera un peu plus facile s'il n'a pas constamment les affaires de Karine sous les yeux.

Alicia resta silencieuse, les yeux embués, puis les larmes finirent par déborder.

− C'est tellement injuste, hoqueta-t-elle. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble. Karine le méritait vraiment ce bonheur. Elle nous a sauvé la vie à Mina et moi et elle…elle…

Elle fondit en larmes. Skyrone la serra contre lui le temps que ses pleurs s'apaisent. Elle finit par se redresser, confuse.

− Pardon, dit-elle.

− Ne t'excuse pas, dit doucement Skyrone en lui souriant gentiment. C'est normal. On remonte ?

− Oui.

Aldéran dormant toujours, Skyrone demanda à Alicia et Mina de les laisser.

− Je vous remercie de votre aide mais il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas là quand il se réveillera, expliqua-t-il. Il va être furieux. Je préfère qu'il ignore que vous m'avez aidé.

Les deux amies partirent donc, un peu inquiètes quand même.

Skyrone attendit encore deux heures qu'Aldéran émerge enfin. Une fois que son frère eut l'esprit suffisamment clair, il lui expliqua qu'il avait récupéré toutes les affaires de Karine. Comme il le redoutait, Aldéran explosa.

− De quel droit t'es tu permis de faire ça ? hurla-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Fous-moi la paix ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre ses affaires, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle !

− De quel droit ? Du droit que Karine elle-même m'a donné en me faisant promettre de t'aider à te faire remonter la pente ! tempêta Skyrone. Si je dois faire un feu de joie de ses affaires pour ça, je le ferais ! Aldie, je t'ai trouvé ivre mort et défoncé ! Tu étais à deux doigts du coma éthylique ! Tu crois que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Karine ? Te voir t'enfoncer dans la dépression et te détruire à petit feu ? Tu sais très bien que non. Elle voulait que tu vives, Aldie ! Que tu vives ! Elle te l'a fait promettre, tu l'as oublié ? Je t'aiderais, que tu le veuille ou non ! C'est mon devoir de frère et de médecin ! C'est mon devoir pour la mémoire de Karine. Pour exaucer ses dernières volontés. T'éviter de faire toi-même le tri de vos affaires était une première étape. Je ne te lâcherais pas Aldie, même si tu dois me haïr pour ça. Je sais que ta peine est immense mais…

− Non, tu ne sais pas ! l'interrompit Aldéran. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, Sky ! Karine était la femme de ma vie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, lui donner des enfants, vieillir à ses côtés. Elle me manque tellement, si tu savais, gémit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

Sky s'assit près de son frère et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

− Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, Aldie, murmura-t-il. On souffre tous. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait comme un frère et elle n'aurait rien pu dire qui m'aurait fait plus plaisir car je l'aime comme une sœur et elle me manque à moi aussi. Eryna a perdu tout son entrain, je ne l'ai jamais vue autant pleurer. Elles s'entendaient si bien toutes les deux. Alicia et Mina sont complètement anéanties. Maman a fondu en larmes quand je lui ai dit. Grand-mère et grand-père sont à la Roseraie tous les deux, ils sont si tristes. Même papa a accusé le coup. Quand je lui ai dit, il a coupé la communication. Il m'a rappelé une heure plus tard et j'ai vu qu'il était bouleversé, lui aussi. Et je ne te parle même pas de Jo. C'est un miracle que le choc ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai eu tort de te laisser seul dans ce duplex. Je vais te faire une valise et tu vas venir avec moi à la Roseraie. Maman doit arriver ce soir et papa sera là demain. Tu vas rester avec nous au moins jusqu'à l'enterrement. Je prends le relais pour le reste des démarches, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de rien.

Son frère ne protestant pas, Skyrone mit en application son projet. Il monta et dès qu'il fut dans le dressing hors de portée d'oreilles d'Aldéran, il téléphona à la Roseraie et demanda à ses grands-parents d'inspecter la chambre d'Aldéran et d'en retirer tout ce que Karine aurait pu y laisser. Puis, il boucla une valise et emmena son frère.

oooooooooooooo

Le jour de l'enterrement vint très vite. Aldéran, de nouveau accompagné de Skyrone, avait été chercher le grand-père de Karine la veille. Le vieil homme était comme éteint. Seule Eryna avait réussi à lui arracher un vague sourire. Mais Jo était tellement anéanti qu'il ne réagissait quasiment pas. Aldéran avait donc coupé le système électrique du fauteuil roulant et s'occupa lui-même de le pousser jusqu'au cercueil de Karine dans la chapelle ardente. Skyrone l'aida à mettre le vieil homme debout pour qu'il puisse voir une dernière fois sa petite fille. Elle était coiffée et maquillée exactement comme le jour de l'anniversaire d'Eryna et Aldéran avait insisté pour que le diamant qu'il lui avait offert lui soit laissé. Les mains de Karine étaient croisées sur une orchidée blanche.

‒ Elle est si belle, dit Jo. On dirait… on dirait qu'elle dort.

Il se mit à trembler violemment. Aussitôt, ils le réinstallèrent dans son fauteuil et Aldéran le recula pour le placer au premier rang des fauteuils. Eryna lui prit la main tandis que son frère revenait près du cercueil. Une fois que toutes les personnes présentes eurent rendu un dernier hommage à Karine, l'officiant invita Aldéran à prononcer quelques mots. Il prit place devant le micro et promena son regard sur l'assemblée. Il respira à fond puis se lança.

‒ Cela faisait dix mois que nous nous étions rencontrés, Karine et moi, dix mois de bonheur trop vite passés, commença-t-il. Je pourrais vous dire que Karine était une femme formidable mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Je pourrais aussi vous dire à quel point je l'aimais, mais les mots me manquent pour cela. C'est pourquoi je vais plutôt vous raconter ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. Car aujourd'hui devait être un jour spécial pour nous. Il fait un temps magnifique. C'est ce genre de temps que j'espérais. J'avais préparé une surprise pour Karine. Il y a trois mois, j'ai réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. J'avais demandé un salon privé et j'avais déjà choisi le menu. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, que nous ayons juste à profiter de la soirée. Ensuite, après le repas, j'aurais proposé à Karine une balade sur la plage et là… là j'avais prévu de… de lui demander de m'épouser.

En entendant ces mots, Karémyne ne put retenir un petit cri de détresse en portant la main à sa bouche. Albator passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et elle cacha son visage dans l'épaule de son époux. Aldéran sortit un écrin de sa poche.

‒ Je cache cet écrin depuis un mois, dans mon vestiaire au boulot, pour être sûr que Karine ne tombe pas dessus par hasard, reprit-il. Je ne saurais jamais maintenant si elle m'aurait dit oui ou non. Je pense que personne ne m'en voudra si je fais comme si elle avait dit oui.

Aldéran alla près du cercueil, retira la bague de l'écrin et la glissa à l'annulaire gauche de Karine, sans chercher à retenir ses larmes, puis il se pencha et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait. En larmes, Eryna se précipita dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Aldéran lui rendit son étreinte avant de la ramener aux fauteuils pour laisser les officiants refermer le cercueil. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous à la tombe pour la mise en terre. Désespéré, Jo regarda le cercueil qui contenait le corps de sa petite fille disparaître sous terre.

‒ Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-il alors qu'Aldéran posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Pourquoi c'est elle qui est morte ? Elle était si jeune. Je suis vieux, moi. C'est moi devrait être dans cette boîte, pas elle. Elle avait tant à vivre. Je les ai tous enterrés, tous. Je suis le dernier. Pourquoi c'est elle qui morte ? Pourquoi ?

Son dernier mot était un cri déchirant de désespoir. Il éclata en longs sanglots, serrant contre lui Eryna qui l'avait pris dans ses bras.

La cérémonie terminée, les Skendromme avaient invité ceux qui le souhaitaient à les suivre à La Roseraie. Au bout d'un temps qu'il estima raisonnable du point de vue politesse, Aldéran s'esquiva et alla s'isoler dans le jardin. Il fut suivi par son père qui le rejoignit.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Aldéran, hargneux.

‒ Partager ta peine, dit Albator avec douceur.

‒ Tu n'as jamais été là pour moi ni pour Sky, et tu veux commencer maintenant ? cracha Aldéran. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma peine ? Rien du tout ! Je ne veux ni de ta pitié ni de ton hypocrisie ! Fous-moi la paix !

Il partit à grand pas, plantant là son père qui le regarda s'éloigner. Albator le suivit discrètement. Aldéran était parti en direction de l'étang et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne pensait pas son fils capable d'attenter à ses jours mais il était dans un tel état qu'il préférait se méfier. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un arbre et le surveilla sans se montrer.

Albator vit avec surprise le grand-père de Karine le rejoindre. Il regarda Aldéran, lui aussi.

‒ Vous n'allez pas le voir, capitaine ? s'enquit Jo.

‒ J'ai essayé mais il m'a chassé. Nos relations ont toujours été houleuses, avoua Albator.

‒ Vous avez un bon garçon, assura Jo. Après la mort de ses parents, Karine s'était refermée sur elle-même. Elle était transformée depuis qu'elle était avec Aldie. Je ne l'avais plus vue aussi heureuse depuis ce tragique accident qui nous a pris ses parents.

‒ Aldie aussi était vraiment heureux avec elle. Il était moins chien fou. Elle avait une influence apaisante sur lui. Ils formaient un beau couple, approuva le pirate.

‒ Cela vous ennuie si je vais le voir ? demanda Jo.

‒ Non, au contraire, accepta Albator. Peut être que vous, il ne vous chassera pas.

Jo actionna la commande son fauteuil et alla rejoindre Aldéran. Ce dernier garda les yeux rivés sur l'étang.

‒ Elle t'aurait dit oui, affirma simplement Jo.

Aldie baissa les yeux sur le vieil homme qui lui sourit tristement.

‒ J'en suis absolument certain, insista-t-il.

Les yeux d'Aldéran se remplirent de larmes. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, posa sa tête sur les genoux de Jo et éclata en sanglots. Jo lui caressa doucement les cheveux, les yeux fixés sur les cygnes qui nageaient majestueusement sur l'étang, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Rassuré de voir son fils partager sa douleur, Albator s'éloigna silencieusement.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Trente-cinq ans plus tard…_

Ayvanère prenait son mal en patience, coincée dans un bouchon. Elle devait retrouver tout le monde à la Roseraie et s'impatientait car elle avait hâte de revoir sa petite-fille. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle devait avoir beaucoup changé. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder et il fut attiré par un 4x4 identique à celui de son mari qui manœuvrait pour se garer devant le cimetière. Surprise, elle vit Aldéran en descendre et fut encore plus étonnée en le voyant sortir une poussette du coffre avant d'y installer un bébé qui ne pouvait être que leur petite-fille. Il entra dans le cimetière. Ayvanère réussit à se dégager du bouchon, se gara et suivit son mari qui avait pris de l'avance. Manifestement, il savait exactement où il allait. Il s'arrêta dans une allée, prit la petite dans ses bras et laissa la poussette sur place avant de passer entre les tombes pour s'arrêter devant l'une d'elles. Ayvanère s'approcha silencieusement, de plus en plus intriguée. Il commença à parler alors qu'elle était suffisamment proche pour l'entendre.

‒ Bonjour, mon petit cœur, dit-il avec tendresse. Excuse-moi, cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venu te voir. J'ai été débordé de travail. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Je suis grand-père. Alguénor a eu son premier enfant, il y a deux mois. C'est une petite fille adorable, belle comme tout. Tu ne devineras jamais comment ils l'ont appelée. Dans la famille de ma belle-fille, ils ont une tradition : donner à la première fille le prénom de son arrière-grand-mère maternelle. Cela fait quelques générations que cela dure, apparemment. Et la grand-mère en question s'appelait Karine, comme toi. Cela m'a fait tout drôle quand ils m'ont dit le prénom. Finalement, il y aura une Karine Skendromme, même si ce n'est pas celle à laquelle j'avais pensé initialement.

Il se tut et porta son attention sur le bébé qui s'agitait un peu dans ses bras. N'y tenant plus, dévorée de curiosité et bizarrement émue, Ayvanère avança.

‒ Aldie ?

Il se tourna, surpris.

‒ Ayvie ? Que fais-tu là ? s'étonna Aldéran.

‒ J'allais te poser la même question, rétorqua sa femme. J'étais coincée dans le bouchon. Je t'ai vu te garer et entrer dans le cimetière avec la petite. Je t'ai suivi.

Elle embrassa sa petite-fille sur le front avant de regarder la tombe devant laquelle se tenait son mari. Elle lut le nom de Karine Milgram, les dates, et ne put s'empêcher de constater que la jeune femme enterrée là était décédée quelques années avant qu'elle ne rencontre Aldéran.

‒ Cela t'ennuie que je t'ai vu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Non, j'aurais dû t'en parler, il y a longtemps. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois le faire mais je n'ai jamais osé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est toujours douloureux pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Il est temps que je vous présente toutes les deux.

Calant la petite Karine au creux d'un de ses bras, Aldie passa l'autre autour des épaules d'Ayvanère pour la serrer contre lui.

‒ Je te présente mon épouse, Ayvie, déclara Aldéran, les yeux fixés sur la tombe. Comme tu me l'avais prédit, elle a été celle qui a su me rendre aussi heureux que toi, mon petit cœur. Ayvie, ma chérie, je te présente Karine. Elle a été mon premier amour. Un chauffard me l'a volé alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander de m'épouser.

En entendant ces mots, le cœur d'Ayvanère se serra. Elle se rendait compte que, si Aldéran l'aimait profondément, il avait encore une place pour Karine dans son cœur. Alors qu'elle croyait avoir l'exclusivité depuis plusieurs décennies, elle découvrait brutalement, qu'en réalité, elle partageait le cœur d'Aldéran avec une morte. Elle en ressentit une violente jalousie et même de la haine envers la défunte. Elle eut aussitôt honte de ces sentiments.

‒ Viens, mon amour, lui dit tendrement Aldéran, sans se douter des violents sentiments qui agitaient sa femme. Rentrons à la Roseraie et, si tu le souhaites, je te raconterai notre histoire à Karine et moi.

oooooooooooooo

Le soir venu, alors que tout le monde bavardait gaiement et que la petite Karine babillait dans les bras de son oncle Albior, Ayvanère s'éloigna discrètement. Malgré tout, Skyrone le remarqua. Ayant trouvé que sa belle-sœur avait l'air préoccupée, il la suivit. Il la rejoignit et fut surpris de la voir s'essuyer furtivement les yeux avant qu'elle ne l'accueille avec un sourire de façade.

‒ Ayvie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'étonna Skyrone.

Elle fit une petite grimace, dépitée qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

‒ Parce que je suis un monstre, Sky.

−Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

‒ Karine Milgram.

‒ Je me suis parfois demandé si Aldie t'avait parlé d'elle, avoua-t-il.

‒ J'ai découvert son existence aujourd'hui, quand j'ai surpris Aldie sur sa tombe. Il avait été lui présenter la petite, expliqua-t-elle.

‒ Je vois.

‒ Pourquoi personne n'a jamais parlé d'elle ? s'enquit-elle.

‒ Quand Karine est morte, Aldéran a continué à aller voir son grand-père tous les mois, accompagné d'Eryna, raconta Skyrone. Le pauvre n'a pas survécu longtemps à sa petite-fille. Il est mort trois mois plus tard. L'enterrement fini et toutes les formalités administratives bouclées, Aldéran nous a demandés de ne plus jamais citer ou parler de Karine. Il voulait oublier et tourner la page. Je ne savais pas qu'il continuait à aller sur sa tombe.

‒ Tu savais que c'est elle qui lui a donné l'idée de son association « Coup de pouce » ? demanda-t-elle. Il m'a avoué tout à l'heure qu'il l'avait créée en pensant à elle. Karine était dans le cas des gens qu'il aide grâce à cette association. Elle avait un bon salaire mais avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts car elle payait les frais de son grand-père. Il a pensé que d'autres devaient avoir les même difficultés et a décidé de les aider en sa mémoire.

‒ Je ne le savais pas, admit Skyrone. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire le rapprochement avec Karine. Ni elle ni Aldéran ne m'ont jamais parlé des soucis financiers de Karine. Quand il m'a révélé qu'il était le mécène caché derrière « Coup de pouce », il a prétendu de ne plus savoir comment avoir eu cette idée. Il a même insisté là-dessus, le répétant plusieurs fois.

‒ C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit aussi, murmura Ayvanère. Aujourd'hui, il présentait notre petite-fille à une femme morte depuis plus de trente ans. Il m'a raconté leur histoire d'amour. Sky, il a encore tant d'amour pour elle, malgré le temps écoulé. Et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir qu'elle soit morte car si elle avait vécu, jamais il ne m'aurait regardée, je n'aurais eu aucune chance avec lui ! ragea-t-elle.

−Et tu t'en veux d'être humaine ? lui demanda Sky avec un sourire, Ayvanère lui jetant un regard surpris. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est normal, parce que tu as raison. Je ne te mentirais pas, Ayvie. Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui avec nous si Karine avait vécu. C'est elle qui serait là. Tu connais Aldie, il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Quand il aime, c'est de manière inconditionnelle. Alors oui, il l'aimait autant qu'il t'aime, toi. Elle a été son premier véritable amour. Un premier amour, cela ne s'oublie pas. Karine était une femme merveilleuse, nous l'aimions tous beaucoup. Il a été anéanti quand elle est morte tout comme il l'a été lorsque tu l'as quitté après ta première fausse couche. Dans les deux cas, il n'a plus été que l'ombre de lui-même. Je le sais d'autant mieux que j'étais là, elle me tenait la main quand elle a poussé son dernier soupir, blottie dans les bras d'Aldie. Ses dernières forces, elle les a utilisées pour arracher à Aldéran la promesse de vivre pleinement et de ne pas hésiter lorsqu'il rencontrerait un nouvel amour. Elle lui a dit qu'il trouverait un jour une autre femme, une femme qui saurait le rendre heureux et cette femme, Ayvie, c'est toi. Il a pour toi le même regard qu'il avait pour elle. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Ayvie. Tu es une femme qui aime passionnément son époux et qui ne veut que le garder près d'elle le plus longtemps possible, dit-il en essuyant du bout du doigt la larme qui roulait sur la joue d'Ayvanère. Tu sais qu'il m'arrive d'être jaloux en vous voyant tous les deux ? Plus de vingt ans de mariage et amoureux comme au premier jour, c'est rare.

‒ Jaloux ? s'étonna Ayvanère. Delly et toi, vous vous aimez tout autant, votre couple est solide comme un roc. Comme tous les autres couples de la famille, d'ailleurs. C'est rare aussi, une famille aussi soudée.

Sky rit doucement.

‒ C'est vrai, admit-il. On rejoint le reste du clan royal Skendromme avant qu'ils ne s'imaginent des choses inavouables à notre sujet ?

Ayvanère se mit à rire et glissa son bras sous celui de Sky.

‒ On y va. Merci, Sky.

‒ A ton service, ma très chère belle-sœur.

C'est en souriant qu'ils rejoignirent la fête qui célébrait la naissance de la petite Karine.

 **FIN**


End file.
